Gritando por ti entre el cielo y la tierra
by BelAozu
Summary: ... el final ha llegado.
1. Chapter 1

Era una mañana un poco fría y las nubes amenazaban con desatar una gran tormenta. Después de unas merecidas vacaciones, los chicos de Tokio Hotel estaban hospedados en un hotel a las afueras de la ciudad cumpliendo con compromisos sociales, entrevistas, etc… Después de una merecida noche fiesta en unos de los mejores bares del país, Gustav como siempre se había levantado muy temprano muy decidido a preparar un buen desayuno para sus amigos.

- _Heyyyyy compañero!_ –

- _Georg!!..._ - Pegando un brinco por la repentina aparición de su amigo – _Me asustast… Un momento… Paso algo? Te sientes mal?_

- _…uh?_ –

- _Algo debes de tener!_ –

- _No se de que hablas…_ -

- _Estos milagros no ocurren todos los días… Sabes q hora es?_ –

- _Yo que pensé que pararme temprano de vez en cuando seria buena idea…_ -

- _SON LAS 9:30 AM!!_ – Decía Gustav entre lo asombroso y lo sarcástico –

- _…_ -

- _Estas bien?_ –

- _BASTA GUSTAV!!_ – Grito un poco sacado de quicio por las bromas de su amigo -

- _Jajaja, ok ok! -_

Georg se sentó en una de las mesas del comedor a observar como su amigo se dedicaba a cocinar.

- _Hace frío no?_ - Comento de repente Gustav para aliviar un poco el silencio –

- _Si, y el tiempo no parece estar hoy de nuestro lado_ –

- _Si, asi parece… Y los twins?_ –

- _Bill sigue dormido, y Tom…-_ Pero no puedo terminar, ya que se vio interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta de entrada _–… Acaba de llegar_ –

- … -

_- Buenos dias! Es que no piensas saludar? Que tal tu noche?_ – Pregunto muy alegre Georg –

_- No te importa!! –_

_- Wow wow! Al parecer la chica puso resistencia –_

_- … -_

-_ Muy buenos días! –_

_- Buenos días Bill! _– Respondió Gustav

-_ Buenos días Tomi!! –_

Pero su respuesta se vio remplazada por una mirada que todos notaron y que a Bill le borro la sonrisa con la que había despertado.

_- Esta de malas Bill, no tuvo muy buena noche que digamos –_ Dijo Georg en un intento por salvar la situación – _Creo que lo mejor es que vayas a descansar Tom –_

_- Georg quiero tu cuarto! –_

_- …ah?-_

_- Como escuchaste! Quiero tu cuarto!! -_

_- Y donde piensas que voy a dormir? -_

_- Con Bill en su cuarto!! -_ Y con eso se fue a buscar las cosas en su habitación –

_- Tom espera!!_ – Dijo Bill extrañado y molesto por la reacción de su hermano –

- Paro en seco y sin voltearse –_ Que quieres?!_ –

- _Qué tienes?? Porque esa decisión de hoy para mañana?... _– Pero su hermano siguió de largo ignorándolo por completo – _TOM!!_

- _Espera aquí Bill, Georg ve a ver que tiene! –_ Dijo Gustav, deteniendo al gemelo que iba en busca de su hermano –

- _… es un imbécil!_ –

- _Tranquilo, ya regreso_ - Y con esto Georg fue a la habitación para hablar con el mayor de los gemelos.

Entró con cuidado, no sabía por donde comenzar, tenia un mal presentimiento, en los años que llevaban juntos nunca había presenciado esa actitud de parte de Tom para con Bill.

- _Qué haces?...-_ Dijo Tom mientras sacaba la ropa del armario y las metía en su maleta –

- _Oye… no se que tan mala pudo haber sido tu noche, pero las cosas no se solucionan así Tom_ –

- _Tú que sabes_… -

- _Cierto… No se nada, pero soy su amigo y no veo el porque de tu actitud con Bill si hasta ayer en la noche estabas muy bien con él!! -_

- _…_ -

- _Tom por dios! Tu hermano no tiene la culpa!_ –

-_ Y qué te hace pensar que él no tiene la culpa??_ – Dijo detuviendose en seco - _… Mi hermano… Desgraciadamente, porque no veo que tiene de bueno tener a otra persona igual a mi en este mundo!!_ –

_- …T…Tom… Sabes lo que estas diciendo?? Gracias a dios Bill no escucho es…_ - Pero se vio interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta a sus espaldas – _Bill…_ - Fue lo único que pudo decir Georg al darse la vuelta y encontrase con el rostro del menor de los gemelos bañado en lagrimas –

_- T... Tom… Dime que lo que acabo de escuchar es mentira…_ -

- … -

- _Bill cálmate! Es mejor que dejemos descansar a Tom_- Dijo Gustav quien dejo el desayuno a medias al ver que Bill siguió a Georg a la habitación y llego justo para escuchar las palabras del mayor –

-_ No… No me iré de aquí hasta escuchar que eso que dijo Tom es mentira…_ - Decía Entre sollozos –

_- … -_

_- TOM!!_ – Grito Georg al ver que el mayor de los gemelos no daba respuesta alguna a su hermano –

_- No es mentira… -_

_- Q… Que…? –_

_- Ojala nunca… Nunca hubieras nacido como mi hermano…_ - Dijo el mayor con los ojos llenos de lagrimas a punto de estallar –

_- BILL!! -_

_**Continuara...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Atencion:**  
Dialogo: _Cusiva - Normal_  
Pensamientos:_ Cursiva - Subrayado_

Narrador: Normal

********

Flash Back Part 1

_- Bill!!!? –_

_- Voy voy!!! –_

_- Sal ya del baño! No sé para que te arreglas tanto, solo vamos a una fiesta no a dar un concierto o una entrevista! –_

_- Tomi!! Cómo vas a decir eso?? Te imaginas que me tomen una foto y salga desaliñado?? NO NO NO!!! Bill Kaulitz nunca sale fuera de ángulo en una foto! Eso ni pensarlo!!! Además, te tengo una sorpresa! –_

_- Agh…! – Bufo por lo bajo el de rastas antes de tirarse boca abajo en la cama de su gemelo – __Mmmm se siente tan bien… Podría pensar que hasta es mas cómoda que la mía… Pasaría toda la noche aquí si fuera posible… Tiene impregnado el olor de Bi… __- Qu… qué demonios estoy pensando???! – _El mayor se levanta rápidamente un poco confundido por esos pensamientos que recién pasaron por su mente_ - Dios… Creo que necesito un cigar… GEORG!!!...Dios que susto me diste! –_

_- Hmmm Susto? De cuando acá tu te asustas así?_

- Desde cuando estas parado ahí??!- Pregunto Tom con un nerviosismo que el mayor noto –

_- Lo suficiente… Pero eso no viene al caso, Bill ya esta listo? –_

_- No… y creo q va a tardar –_

_- Bueno… Dile que se vaya en un tax… -_

_- Yo no me voy en TAXI!!!!!_ – Grito el menor en el interior del baño –

_- Bill! Por dios! Nos queremos ir!!_ – Dijo mayor con un toque de desgano –

_- 10 minutos Bill! Si no, te vas solo! – Gritó el de Rastas -_

_- Ok, ok… 10 minutos serán –_

_**En el baño**_

_- Bien, algo especial para una ocasión especial… - __Dios, que todo salga bien por favor, dame fuerzas para decírselo… Dame fuerzas para no huir en ese momento y no echarlo todo a perder. Ya… ya no puedo aguantar mucho más tiempo con esto en mi corazón, ni un día ni una noche más… y no se que haría si las cosas salen ma…__- No!!! No puedo pensar así desde ahorita!! Las cosas van a salir bien… Tienen que salir bien… -_

_**En la habitación **_

Tom se recostó nuevamente en la cama de su hermano, pero esta vez boca arriba, pensando en mil y unas excusas para sus enfermos pensamientos, después de eso estaba seguro que tenia el post grado de sádico enfermizo. Mientras, Georg se dirigió a la ventana tomar un poco de aire fresco.

_- Listos? –_ Preguntaba Gustav entrando a la habitación de los twins –

_- Tu que crees?_ – Le contesto Georg –

_- Bill? –_

_- Quien más –_

_- Como podrán darse cuenta puedo escuchar lo que dicen!_ – Respondió el menor desde el baño-

- _Bill, ya pasaron mas de 10 minutos! Nos vamos!!_ – Decía el de Rastas sin ánimos de dar vuelta atrás –

_- Tomi no han pasado ni 5 minutos! –_

_- Me sabe… Me voy!-_

- _Ya, ya, ya! Esta bien ya salgo_ –

- _Por dios!_ – Decía mientras se levantaba sobre sus codos para ver a su hermano salir – _Qué tanto hacías que tardas… t…e …tan..to…_ –

- _Wow y a donde vas tan guapo – _Comento Georg

_- Ejm… cof cof, lo bueno se hace esperar -_ Respondió Bill con una sonrisa de esquina a esquina – _Qué te parece Tom_? –

Pero Tom no tenia palabras, cuando vio salir a su hermano del baño sintió algo electrizante en todo su cuerpo, era una sensación nueva, no sabia como explicarlo, se sintió totalmente extraño y confundido, más sin embargo un gran sonrisa se reflejó en su rostro, no le importaba si era extraño, sucio o sádico… Estaba seguro, tenia el hermano más guapo del mundo.

- _Tom?... Bill te esta hablando_ – Le dijo Gustav acompañado de un pequeño golpe en su hombro –

- _Estas… bien_ – Contestó el mayor un poco nervioso –

- _Bien? Solo "BIEN"? Por favor Tom!! Llevo horas arreglándome solo para que me digas "estas bien"! No me jodas!! –_ Dijo el menor muy molesto –

- _Perdón Bill… De verdad disculpa! Estas muy muy Guapo!_ –

- _Mentiroso!_ –

_- Bueno nosotros nos vamos adelantando, los esperamos frente al Cadillac –_

_- Ok, los alcanzamos en unos segundos – _Contesto Tom

Georg y Gustav sabían perfectamente que cuando Tom decepcionaba a Bill o la situación se ponía tensa entre los gemelos… ellos SOBRABAN.

_- Bruto!! –_ Dijo el menor regresando al baño y trancando la puerta –

_- Oh Bill por dios! Disculpa! –_

_- … -_

_- Bill abre! Estas guapísimo!! –_

_- Tom lo arruinaste todo! Y yo que pensé que te gustaría… y ni siquiera lo notaste… -_

_- …ah? –_ _Oh oh! Estoy en aprietos… De que demonios me estará hablando? Mierda aquí es donde debería funcionar nuestra conexión… dios, dios qué digo…?_ - _Bill…? Discúlpame si? _

_- … -_

_- Por Favor? –_

_- … -_

_- Agh… Mierda… Bill si no me dices cómo quieres que lo note!? Sabes que soy malo para esas cosas! Tu más que nadie sabe eso! –_

_- Haz un esfuerzo… -_

_- Agh… no se, no se… algo tienes de nuevo pero no tengo la más remota idea! –_

_- La camisa Tom… la camisa!!! –_

_- La camisa…?_ – _La camisa, la camisa… la… camisa? Ah! La camisa!!_ –

_- Ahg! Ves que eres un bruto!! –_ Dijo el menor abriendo de golpe la puerta del baño, tomando su chaqueta para intentar salir del cuarto, cosa que el mayor no dejo que hiciera –

_- Bill! Espera!! _– tomándolo por el brazo –_ Discúlpame si? Por favor! No lo había notado, gracias por ponértela! –_

_- Por ponerme que…? – _Soltándose de su agarre

_- …_ _-__ Respira profundo __– La camisa –_

_- Qué camisa? –_

_- La que te regale!! … Bill cómo querías que lo notara!? Se supone que cuando te di la camisa esta era como 5 tallas mas que tu! Y ahora que la veo… misteriosamente es de tu talla –_

_- Es que me la diste tu, y quería ponérmela… y no precisamente como pijamas, así q la mande a modificar un poc… _- Pero se vio interrumpido por el abrazo del mayor –_ … Tomi? Qué tienes? –_

_- Gracias! –_

_- Porqué? Ahora soy yo en que no entiende… –_ Dijo Bill un poco sonrojado y nervioso por la actitud de su hermano –

- _Por el empastado, lo cambiaste, originalmente tenia una "T" y ahora dice "TxB 4ever"… Es un lindo detalle de tu parte hermanito _– Respondió el de rastas haciendo mas posesivo el abrazo –

- _Tonto… -_ Correspondiendo al abrazo de su hermano. Se sentía tan feliz en ese instante, sobre todo porque muy pocas veces Tom le dedicaba esos cariños, ahora que crecieron era imposible y más todavía cuando están constantemente rodeados de un mundo de espectáculos y el "que dirán" de las personas está siempre presente, la verdad es que muy pocas veces se repetían – _Tomi… -_

_-Dime-_

_- te puedo hacer una pregunta…? –_

_- Si –_

_- Tu me quieres? –_

_- Ujum - _

_- Ujum?? Me quieres si o no? –_

_- Si Bill! Claro que te quiero!- _Separándose un poco de el_ - Porqué la pregunta? – _

El menor no daba respuesta alguna, tenia su mirada clavada en el piso y ese silencio estaba preocupando a Tom.

_- Bill? - _

_- Yo también Tomi… -_ Respondió el menor casi en un tono inaudible -_Ojala… me quisieras de la misma manera que yo a ti…_-

_- Bill… – _Tomándolo por la barbilla para que lo mirara directo a los ojos _–_

_- Yo también te quiero Tomi… Más que a nada en este mundo, más que a mi vida misma! …Prométeme, que pase lo que pase esta noche nunca vas a olvidar eso…-_

_- Bill… Me estas asustando – _

_- No Tomi, no quiero que te asustes… Solo promételo… Por favor… -_

_- Te lo prometo… –_

_**Continuara…**_


	3. Chapter 3

Tom decidió seguir a su hermano para cerciorarse de que estaba bien

**Flash Back Part 2**

Salieron de la suite del hotel y tomaron el ascensor. Tom trato de no prestar atención a esos "nervios" que estaba comenzando a sentir y que sabia perfectamente que no le pertenecían a el. Porque su hermano estaría tan nervioso? Porque esas palabras de hace un rato? Tenía un mal presentimiento…

- _Te pasa algo Tomi? –_ Pregunto el menor al notar la ausencia de tu hermano –

_- No, nada, no te preocupes…_ - Respondió sin ánimos que hacer las larga la conversación –

_**Ting**_

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron mostrando a un Georg de muy mal humor.

_- Toda la vida? –_

_- Lo bueno se hace esperar, no es cierto Bill? –_ Comento el mayor al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba el ojo al menor –

_- Tienes razón… –_ Contesto con un poco de nerviosismo, era el día más importante de su vida y justamente hoy, su hermano se ponía más cariñoso que de costumbre -

Los 4 subieron al Cadillac, Tom enfrascado en molestar a Georg como de costumbre, Gustav disfrutando del espectáculo de sus dos amigos y Bill miraba por la ventana un poco distraído, desde hacia días había notado que las nubes de ponían constantemente anunciando una tormenta que no terminaba de caer.

El lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta no estaba muy lejos del hotel, unos 10 minutos en carro sin trafico. Llegaron al famoso bar, que de bar no tenia nada, parecía un hotel, y como cosa rara habían fans en la entrada, no estaban de ánimos para firmar autógrafos y no querían que sus fans lo notaran así que Tom estaciono su auto en el estacionamiento privado del lugar, que quedaba unos cuantos metros bajo tierra, los cuatro bajaron y guiados por un guardia de seguridad, se dirigieron al ascensor que los llevaría directamente al ultimo piso.

_- Bueno! Son las 10:15 PM, a las 1:00 AM todos frente al Cadillac! Ordenes de D-A-V-I-D –_ Comento Gustav haciendo hincapié en el nombre de su manager –

_- Queeee? Porque tan temprano? –_ Respondió Georg un poco sorprendido –

_- Al parecer David tiene planes para nosotros mañana y nos quiere totalmente sobrios sin ningún tipo de resaca! Así están advertidos –_ Contesto el rubio –

_- No se cual era el apuro de ustedes dos para llegar "temprano", para eso ni hubiéramos venido - _Comento el menor –

_- Ay Bill no te pongas así, es solo una fiesta. Tú solo relájate y disfruta_ – Contesto Tom a su pequeño hermano –

_- Bien, 1:00 AM caballeros! Ni mas ni menos! –_

_**Ting**_

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, el lugar estaba repleto y mas rápido que inmediatamente los chicos se dirigieron a la barra.

_- Cuatro cervezas por favor! –_ Pidió Gustav por sus amigos, los cuales agradecieron su gesto –

_- Bien creo que deberíamos brindar… Por que nuestro nuevo disco sea un éxito total! –_ Grito Bill a sus amigos al mismo tiempo que levantaba su vaso –

_- Porque no nos manden a editar otra canción de Schrei y Georg deje de ser tan vago –_ Comento gracioso Tom –

_- Jajajajaja Brindo por ustedes chicos y porque todos encontremos el amor algún dia_ – Comento Gustav –

_- Jajajajaja… Brindo para que Tom se enamore por lo menos una vez en su vida_ –

_- Jajaja pides demasiado –_ Contesto Tom –

_- … Brindo porque Tom se quite las rastas!! –_

_- Es igual de imposible… pero lo veo más probable que lo primero –_

Los chicos brindaron muy contentos decidieron disfrutar al máximo la fiesta, Georg salio en busca de alguna chica, Gustav hablaba animadamente con un amigo que casualmente había encontrado, mientras los gemelos bebían y comentaban de todo el mundo, hasta que su conversación se vio interrumpida.

_- Hola guapo! Te gustaría… ir a "bailar" un poco? –_ Comento una chica que pasaba al lado del mayor de los gemelos _– Ah! Ups disculpa nena, no te había visto no sabia q lo acompañabas –_

_- … - _

_- Es mi hermano –_ Respondió el Mayor al darse cuenta que Bill no tenia ánimos de aclarar la situación –

_- … Tu… Hermano… ahh! Ya veo… Eres gay? –_ Dirigiéndose a Bill _– Son… solo hermanos verdad? –_

_- Si, solo hermanos –_ Respondió Tom con un poco de risa al tonto comentario de la chica – _Será que no ve televisión?_ –

- _Solo… eso_ – Contesto el menor para si mismo –

- _Bien, si no te importa cariño, me llevo a tu hermano! _–

_- Tom espera!! Quédate un rato! Acabamos de llegar_ – Dijo el menor tomándolo por la camisa –

- _… Bill hablamos al rato! Si?_ – Grito el de Rastas –

- … Ok- Contesto el menor con un gesto _- __Siempre es lo mismo… Maldición… Siempre es lo mismo, y lo peor… Es que no puedo hacer nada en estos momentos para evitarlo… Y se supone que esta noche iba a ser especial…_ - _… Mierda!_ – Dijo el menor al darse cuenta que sin querer había comenzado a llorar, se limpio un poco para disimular _– Disculpe donde hay un baño?_ –

- _Al fondo! Al final del pasillo_ – Respondió el camarero señalando el lugar –

_- Gracias – _

Bill salió apresurado, mas que por el maquillaje y evitar que alguien lo viera así, era porque quería estar solo, ese ultimo suceso lo había herido demasiado y solo había una persona que lo podía consolar en ese momento, solo una persona con la que podía hablar, la que conocía su mas profundo secreto.

_**En la pista de baile**_

Por alguna razón Tom no podía seguirle el ritmo a la chica, se sentía mal como si algo se hubiera roto en su interior, no encontraba razones para eso hasta que dio con la respuesta al ver a su hermano salir corriendo a lo que el creía q podía ser el baño, con una expresión de dolor que lo preocupo. Tom decidió seguirlo para cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien.

_- Hey nene! A donde vas? –_

_- Lo siento es una emergencia!! –_

El baño quedaba retirado del bullicio de las personas, así que pensó que también era una buena oportunidad para hablar con el, desde hacia ya un par de días lo notaba distante y hasta un poco triste, temía de que algo le ocurriera. El mayor camino y camino por el pasillo que conducía al baño, justo cuando lo encontró y pensaba entrar, la voz de su hermano en un tono muy alterado lo hizo parar en seco, parecía como si estuviera discutiendo con alguien, y al parecer era por teléfono.

_**En el interior del baño**_

_- NO NO! NO PUEDO!… Andy… Ya… ya no puedo mas con esto!!_ – Dijo el menor comenzando a llorar –

_**Fuera del baño**_

- _Andreas?_ –

_**En el interior del baño**_

- Sollozo _– Me siento…._ – Sollozo – Me _siento la peor bazofia de este mundo…_ -

- _Bill cálmate! Que paso? No entiendo! Ya hablaste con Tom!?_ –

- _No… Y ya no puedo más con esta farsa_ –

_- Pero habla con el, se supone q se lo dirías hoy… no?_ –

- _No Andy… Tengo mucho… mucho miedo, Tom nos va a odiar, no nos va a perdonar que se lo ocultáramos por tanto tiempo… si se entera de que tu… y yo… somos…_- Sollozo_ –_

_**Fuera del baño**_

_- No puede ser… No, esto es imposible… Bill y Andreas? De...desde cuando…? No… no… _–

Tom decidio irse lo más antes posible de ese lugar, se sentía como un entupido, un idiota y lo peor, se sentía traicionado por la persona a la que más amaba.

_-HEY! A donde vas!!_ – Grito Georg al otro lado de la pista pero no recibió ninguna respuesta –…_de seguro no me escucho_ –

_**En el interior del baño**_

- _Shhhhh shhhh… Tranquilo Bill, Tom es muy inteligente y nos quiere mucho, además no se trata de mi, se trata de ti! Ya yo hablare con el personalmente sobre mi decisión, pero lo que importa ahora es que le digas lo que sientes_ –

- _Yo se… Pero…_ - Sollozo –

- _… Bill, por sobre todas las cosas el es tu hermano y estoy seguro de que te ama, tal vez no como tu a el pero si quieres descubrirlo tienes q decirle lo que sientes! Y pase lo que pase Bill, tienes que ser muy fuerte_ –

- _No se… Andy yo no se que haría si Tom me llegara a odiar…_ - Sollozos –

- _Tranquilo mañana salgo para allá a primera hora, Bill… No estas solo, recuérdalo! Prométeme que buscaras una oportunidad para hablar con el_-

_- Te lo prometo…–_

_- Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana! Cuídate por favor! –_

_- Tu también Andy –_ Contesto el menor un poco mas tranquilo -

Bill colgó el teléfono, no muy animado e intento acomodar el maquillaje que todo ese llanto había arruinado, sabia que tenia q hablar con Tom, sabia que hoy era el momento pero sin duda el miedo era mas fuerte que el. Espero un rato a que sus ojos regresaran a la normalidad, gracias a dios llevaba un lápiz negro consigo, se acomodo un poco los ojos y salio, ya llevaba mucho tiempo en el baño y temía que sus amigos o su hermano estuvieran preocupados por el, camino por el pasillo, pasando por la pista de baile hasta llegar al bar donde encontró a Gustav.

_- Tienes indigestión?_ – Pregunto el rubio un poco preocupado –

_- Ah?? No no! Me entretuve un poco y se me paso el tiempo, has visto a Tom? –_

_- Si, se fue –_ Dándole un sorbo a su cerveza – Creo que tenia otros planes –

_- Se fue? A donde?? –_

_- Ni idea… Solo espero que venga por nosotros- _

_- … dios Tom y ahora donde te metiste? –_

_- Ah? Dijiste algo? –_

_- No nada! Pensé en voz alta- Tom__… Donde estas?... Con quien estas…?__ - _

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya eran las 12:50 AM y Bill fue con Gustav directo a ascensor, y para su suerte no tuvieron que esperar a que llegara, entraron y presionaron el botón que los llevaría al estacionamiento.

_- Y Georg? –_ Pregunto el menor –

_- No lo he visto, debe estar esperándonos abajo con Tom –_

_- … Ya veo –_

_**Ting**_

Los chicos salieron y encontraron a su compañero con cara de muy pocos amigos.

_- … Se puede saber donde esta Tom? –_ Comento el mayor –

_- Pensamos que estaría contigo –_ Contesto el rubio –

_- Pues como te daras cuenta pensaron mal… Ni el Cadillac esta! –_

_- Se fue sin nosotros?- _Pregunto Bill –

_- Asi parece…_ - contesto Gustav –

_- El muy imbecil hizo otros planes y ni me invito –_ Comento Georg –

_- … Creo que al final de cuentas nos tendremos que ir en taxi –_ Comento Bill –

Los chicos entraron nuevamente al ascensor, presionaron el botón que los llevaría directo a la entrada principal, rezando que no hubiera fans en la entrada y que nadie los reconociera ya que con la pinta que traían un cartel imaginario se formaba sobre ellos diciendo "SOMOS EL FAMOSO GRUPO TOKIO HOTEL".

_**Ting**_

Salieron del ascensor y para su suerte todo estaba tranquilo, Gustav paro al primer taxi que vio, el chofer se ofreció llevarlos solo con la condición de que le firmaran un autógrafo para su hija. Sin mucho problema los chicos aceptaron.

Llegaron en pocos minutos al hotel, entraron en el ascensor y en unos segundos ya estaban en su Suite.

_- Bien yo me voy a dormir que descansen –_ Dijo Gustav antes de entrar a su habitación –

_- Yo igual, Buenas noches! –_

_- Hasta mañana chicos! –_ Contesto el menor – _Bueno, ya hablare con Tom mañana, lo mejor será que me vaya dormir… no creo q vaya a llegar temprano…-_

En un parque un poco lejos del Bar donde se llevo a cabo la fiesta y mas lejos aun del hotel, había un Cadillac estacionado con las luces intermitente encendidas. Dentro se podían escuchar unos mínimos sollozos, que luchaban por salir con libertad-

_- … Nunca... Nunca se los voy a perdonar, jugaron conmigo, con mis sentimientos… Bill… eres un maldito traidor… -Sollozo- Las cosas… van a comenzar a cambiar… -_

**Fin del Flash Bakc**


	4. Chapter 4

- Ojala nunca… Nunca hubieras nacido como mi hermano… - Dijo el mayor con los ojos llenos de lagrimas a punto de estallar –

_- Ojala nunca… Nunca hubieras nacido como mi hermano…_ - Dijo el mayor con los ojos llenos de lagrimas a punto de estallar –

_- BILL!! – _Grito Georg al verlo escapar_ –_

_- Bill! Tranquilo! Espera!! – _

_- Suéltame Gustav! Por favor! Déjame… _– Sollozo-

_- Déjalo que se vaya!! _- Sollozo -_ Déjalo que huya… como lo que es… Un maldito traidor. Porque no veo otra palabra para describirte Bill Kaulitz, una persona que alardea de la confianza que le tiene a alguien que según él es su "alma gemela" y con todo y eso le oculta cuales son sus verdaderos sentimientos… no tiene derecho a ser llamado mi hermano… _– Dijo el mayor quitando los restos de lagrimas con la manga de su camisa para continuar empacando -

_- No se de lo que estas hablando Tom! – _Contesto menor al mismo tiempo que se soltaba del agarre de Gustav y regresaba para confrontar a su hermano-

_- Por favor Bill! No te hagas el tonto! –_

_- Tom ya basta!!- _Grito Georg-

_- Te juro… _-Sollozo_- … que no se de lo que me estas hablando! –_

_- Eres de lo peor... BIEN! – _Se detuvo y se acerco a él lentamente_ –… Lo pondré fácil!… Se cual es el secreto que guardas con Andreas –_

_-… No… Puede ser… – _

_- Para que veas que entre cielo y tierra no hay nada oculto…- _-

_- Espera! – Dijo _tomándolo por el brazo antes que el mayor le diera nuevamente la espalda –

_-Bill! Tranquilo…- _Gustav iba a detenerlo, pero al ver a Georg a los ojos, comprendió que nada podían hacer en ese momento-

_- Suéltame Bill!!- _

_-Eso es todo…?–_

_- Que? –_

_- Eso es todo lo que vas a decir después de haberte enterado de lo que siento? –_

_- Si, eso es todo – _Soltándose de su agarre -

_- No puedes ignorar algo como eso Tom!! –_

_- Oh! Si que puedo! Es mas lo haré de la misma manera en que tu lo hiciste conmigo! –_

_- Yo no te ignore por dios!! Necesitaba tiempo… _-sollozo_- para encontrar las palabras y poder decírtelo!!- _Grito desesperado Bill-

_- Cuanto? A ver dime! Toda una vida hasta que yo me enterara de esta manera!? RESPONDEME BILL!!-_

_- Tom_- Sollozo_- … entiéndelo. Yo no quise ocultártelo!! Sabes que eres lo mas import…-_

_- Impórtate que tengo… Si, ya lo se, pero sabes? Ya me canse! Me canse de oírte decir palabras tan vacías, estoy harto de todas tus malditas mentiras Bill! -_

_-Tom!! Ya basta!!- Grito Gustav-_

_- No te metas Gustav! –_

_- Por dios! Estas armando un alboroto por un mal entendido, comprend…- Pero fue interrumpido por la voz del menor-_

_-… Déjalo Gustav, esta bien… Tom tiene toda la razón. Lo siento… De verdad lo siento mucho…- _

Bill salio corriendo de la escena, se puso el primer sweater que vio y se fue de la suite directo al ascensor con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

_- Bill!!- _Suspiro profundo_- Mierda… Gustav síguelo! No vaya a ser que haga una tontería!- _

_- Déjalo por dios! El lo que quiere es llamar la atención, que vayan a consolarlo y así no aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos-_

_- Cállate Tom!! Ya has dicho mucho por hoy!!- _Grito Georg –

Gustav salio por la puerta, corrió hacia el ascensor pero no pudo llegar a tiempo, en vista de su mala suerte decidió usar las escaleras, bajaba lo mas rápido que podía, esos 3 pisos se le hacían una eternidad hasta que por fin piso la planta baja, llegando a tiempo para ver como su amigo salía del hotel. No dudo en seguirlo, pero las cosas parecían ir en su contra.

_- BILL! ESPERA!! –_

Pareciera que el menor no le escuchase, lo que hacia era correr llevándose a quien sea por el medio y Gustav por más que lo intentaba no podía alcanzarlo.

Bill necesitaba llorar, gritar, sacar de alguna manera todo ese sufrimiento que llevaba por dentro. Recordó que Andreas le había dicho en varias oportunidades que fuera cual fuera la respuesta de su hermano tenia que ser fuerte, pero el dolor que sentía en ese momento era demasiado para él, todo era su culpa, por no haberle confesado sus sentimientos a tiempo, por haberlo engañado, se merecía su desprecio y mas. Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir y poco a poco se comenzaron a mezclar con las gotas de lluvia que empezaban a caer haciendo más difícil el trayecto del menor, deseaba desaparecer, el mundo que conocía ya no existía sin el cariño de su hermano. El dolor no le permitía pensar y no le permitió ver lo que la lluvia trajo consigo.

_-BILL!!...-_

_-…-_

_**En el hotel**_

Tom termino de empacar sus cosas y se fue a la habitación de Georg, este ultimo no hacia otra cosa que seguirlo, como esperando una reacción tardía al darse cuenta de lo imbecil que fue segundos atras.

_- Que tanto miras? –_

_- _Suspiro profundo_ – Tom, no te das cuenta lo que acabas se hacer!? –_

_- Si, creo que fui sincero con mi herman-_

_-Tom!! Basta! Por el amor de dios! Deja tu orgullo a un lado, no se de que te enteraste, no se cual era el secreto que guardaba Bill con Andreas, pero fue un motivo para tratarlo así?-_

_- Georg te recomien…do… que – Pero tuvo una sensación que no lo dejo continuar, una sensación que el conocía perfectamente…- _

_- TOM!! – _Grito Georg al ver como el mayor caía al suelo_ – Estas bien!! – _Dijo acercándose a el_ – Tom!!-_

El mayor no respondía su respiración estaba agitada y no paraba de temblar, conocía esa sensación, nada bueno pasaba cada vez que se presentaba en él. Dolor, miedo y angustia se mezclaban para hacerle sentir el peor de los sufrimientos.

_- Vamos Tom Que pasa!! Ven, levántate estas muy pálido!- _El mayor hizo un intento por levantarlo pero no pudo _– Vamos Tom! …Me estas asustando… Que tienes!? – _

Georg sufría al ver como su amigo de la nada comenzaba a llorar, pensó que tal vez por fin se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, así que no dudo en abrazarlo y darle un poco de consuelo, pero Tom no podía con aquello, se sentía terriblemente angustiado e impotente, tratar de explicar lo que estaba sintiendo era una tarea de otro mundo, muy adentro de su ser lo sabia… Sabía que algo malo le había pasado a su hermano…

_**Continuara…**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**La lluvia comenzó a caer entre las calles, ella era la única testigo de lo sucedido, todo fue tan fugaz que las acciones tomadas no fueron pensadas, no había tiempo para eso… Era ahora o no era nunca…**_

Un joven moreno corría entre las calles de una ciudad, huyendo de sus miedos, huyendo de su realidad, desesperado pudo notar como la lluvia comenzaba a hacerle compañía en tan desgraciado momento, caía sin ningún tipo de piedad, las personas corrían en todas direcciones, parecía que el cielo se iba a derrumbar, mas sin embargo el no paraba. Su corazón estaba desesperado y su mente estaba concentrada en esas frases tan dolorosas dichas por la persona que más amaba. Se preguntaba si había alguna forma de remediarlo todo o tal vez alguna salida, pero todas las vueltas que daba siempre llegaban a la misma respuesta: amaba a su hermano más que a nada y ese era el precio que tenia que pagar por ese sentimiento.

La luz amarilla del semáforo indicaba a los vehículos que pronto tendrían que parar, Bill que corría desesperado, no se percato de esto y cruzo lo mas rápido que pudo, de repente sintió que lo llamaban, la voz de esa persona sonó desesperada y lo hizo parar en seco. Seria el…? Seria su hermano que le llamaba con tal desesperación…? Se giro para cerciorarse, y lo que encontró lo lleno de pánico, si no hacia algo iba a morir seguro, intento moverse pero su cuerpo no le respondía.

_- No… Muévete!! Por favor, no quiero morir así!! –Sollozo- MALDICION!! Tom… Perdóname… Perdóname por romper nuestra promesa, no quiero… no quiero irme sin ti…- _ Cerro sus ojos, si iba a morir no quería recordarlo, sintió como su cuerpo era impactado por algo y caer contra el frío pavimento. Lo último que pudo escuchar fue el sonido de un auto frenar bruscamente.

_-…-_

_- BILL!! BILL!! Despierta!! –_

_-… Esa voz…- An… Andreas…?-_

_- Estas bien!!-_

_- Me siento muy pesado… -_

_- Disculpa!! Tranquilo! Puedes levantarte?-_

_- Agh! Mi cabeza…- _Dijo mientras llevaba su mano hasta su frente_ – Mierda… estoy sangrando…-_

_- Como te sientes!! -_

_- Creo que… bien… Andreas tu… me salvaste?- _

_- Bueno… era eso o nada-_

_- Gracias…- Sollozo-_

_- Shhh shhhh _– Mientras abrazaba a su amigo_ - No hay de que… para eso estamos! -_

_- BILL!! Estas bien!!_ –

_- Gustav… si, creo… -_

_- Dios… Andreas! Estas demente! Ya no me cabe duda-_

_- Hey chico!! Como es posible que te atravesaras así!! ESTAS LOCO? _– Dijo el conductor del vehiculo que casi atropella a Bill-

_- Hágame el favor y cierre la boca! La luz estaba en roja segundos antes de que usted frenara! Así que propiamente el culpable aquí es ust…-_

_-Andy… Vámonos… Antes de que alguien se de cuenta… de quienes so…mo…s- _

_-… Gustav por favor –_

Gustav paro al primer taxi que vio, mientras Andreas tomaba a Bill en brazos quien al intentar ponerse de pie, perdió el conocimiento. Afortunadamente todo paso rápido, y nadie se dio cuenta de quienes eran realmente los protagonistas de ese accidente. Se dirigieron al Hotel, decidieron que lo mejor era regresar y llamar a un medico privado que pudiera revisar a Bill así no formarían gran alboroto y evitarían ser el plato fuerte de los diarios al siguiente día.

_**Dentro del taxi **_

_- Gustav… Ahora mismo me vas a explicar que fue paso para que Bill este en este estado-_

_- Bien… es un poco difícil, la verdad ni Georg ni yo entendimos, Tom llego de la nada molesto, diciéndole a Bill que era un traidor porque no le había contado el secreto que tenia contigo-_

_-Ya va, que secreto!? –_

_-No se amigo, si no sabes tu…-_

_-…-_

Andreas todavía no comprendía lo que había pasado, estaba mas preocupado por Bill en ese momento, el taxista muy amablemente los dejo en la segunda entrada del hotel, Andreas tomo a su amigo en brazos, mientras Gustav se adelantaba al ascensor para saber si habían moros en la costa, hizo señas a Andreas y este paso lo mas rápido que pudo con Bill, los dos rezaban para que el ascensor no hiciera paradas y afortunadamente no las hizo. Llegaron rápidamente al piso, Gustav abrió la puerta, Andreas paso rápidamente y acostó a su amigo en el mueble, mientras Georg salía apresurado para ver quien había llegado.

_-BILL!! Que paso??-_

_-Georg trae una toalla húmeda!- _Ordeno Gustav-

_-Bien!-_

_- Georg espera! Donde esta Tom?- _Dijo Andreas -

_-Esta descansando… Ahora comprendo todo…-_

_-Que cosa?-_

_-Hace unos minutos Tom sufrió un ataque… Pensé que era porque tal vez se había dado cuenta lo que había echo, pero ahora entiendo…-_

_-Georg… por favor trae la toalla y llama a un medico Gustav-_

_-Bien-_

Georg trajo la toalla y con ella Andreas limpiaba la cara de su amigo, la herida no paraba de sangrar y el medico no llegaba, noto como los ojos de Bill estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, sabia que por alguna razón estaba sufriendo y necesitaba su ayuda. Bill fue llevado a su habitación, ahí se quedo con Andreas y Gustav, Georg mientras tanto fue a ver como estaba Tom.

_- Tom… Tom despierta-_

_- Que quieres…- _Dijo el mayor sin girarse a ver a su amigo y con una voz casi inaudible –

_- … Bill tuvo un accidente –_

_- … – _

_-… Tom por favor -_

_-… Donde esta Bill?-_

_- Esta con Andreas y Gustav en su habitación-_

_- Andreas esta aquí!? –_

_- Si, por lo que me contó Gustav, fue Andreas quien lo salvo-_

_-…- Maldición… Yo tenia que haber ayudado a Bill… No él…-_

_- Tom espera! –_

Tom se levanto de la cama, y salio directo a la habitación de su hermano, pero se detuvo antes de entrar a ella.

- _Que estoy haciendo…? Que le voy a decir? ... Dios porque las cosas salieron así…, no pued…- Pero una sensación en su hombro lo saco de sus pensamientos_-

- _Tranquilo… Estoy seguro de que Bill se pondrá muy feliz si eres la primera persona que ve al despertar. No temas Tom, trata de solucionar las cosas, estas a tiempo_-

_- Gracias_ – _Georg tiene razón… Porque demonios no use la cabeza en ese momento?Ttuve que reaccionar así, si Bill tiene una relación con Andreas… lo menos… - _Suspiro profundo_- …que puedo hacer, es apoyarlo… aunque eso me destruya por dentro_-

El mayor entro con cuidado a la habitación, pero no soporto ver a Bill en una cama, inconciente y herido-

_- Bill!! Bill… despierta_- Dijo el mayor con la voz quebrada al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a la cama– _Por favor… despierta-_

_- Llego el medico- _Dijo Georg –

_- Buenos días…-_

_-Buenos días- _Respondieron todos-

_- Veamos, alguien me puede decir cuales fueron las causas de esta herida –_

_- Mi amigo tuvo un accidente, casi fue atropellado – _Respondió Andreas-

_- Bien, gracias –_

El doctor reviso a Bill, limpio y cosió su herida, mientras había un silencio sepulcral en la habitación y las miradas entre Andreas y Tom se hicieron esperar.

- _Bien, la herida no es grave pero no puedo darles seguridad hasta que despierte, perdió mucha sangre, aquí tienen una lista de medicamentos, para los mareos y tal vez vomitos, todo depende de su amigo, por favor cualquier anomalía por favor llámenme-_

-_Seguro doctor, muchas gracias!- _Dijo Tom_ – Lo acompaño a la salida-_

_- Gracias-_

Georg y Gustav se quedaron en la habitación de Bill, mientras Tom despedía al medico.

_- Gracias! Hasta luego, cualquier cosa lo llamaremos!- _Dijo el mayor antes de cerrar la puerta de la suite-

_- Tenemos que hablar-_ Se escucho como eco en la sala –

_- Lo se…-_ Respondió Tom a su rubio amigo-

El momento había llegado, Tom tenía que enfrentar a Andreas y este tenía muchas cosas que aclarar.

_**Continuara…**_


	6. Chapter 6

_- Tenemos que hablar-_

_-Lo se-_

_- Que fue lo que paso para que Bill este como esta?-_

_- No, primero que nada tú me vas a decir a mí porque no me contaste de tu relación con Bill-_

_- Que…?-_

_- Ay por dios Andreas no te hagas, ya lo sé todo!-_

_-A ver… Según tu… que sabes?-_

_-Que tú y Bill son amantes-_

_-…-_

_- Lo que no puedo creer que es ni tu ni el me lo contaron-_

_- Ok… Déjame asimilarlo… según tu Bill y yo somos amantes…? Tom Kaulitz… de donde coño sacaste eso?-_

_- Escuche la conversación que Bill tuvo contigo ayer por la noche-_

_-Pero que yo recuerde Bill nunca dijo que era mi "amante"-_

_- Por dios Andreas! No necesito decirlo, se notaba! Ese "Tom no se puede enterar de que tu y yo somos…" No puede ser otra cosa, por dios!-_

_-Ok ok! Y que si yo fuera amante de Bill?-_

_- Por dios! Y todavía preguntas? No sabes… cuan mal me sentí por eso!-_

_-Porque?-_

_- Andreas me sentí traicionado de que no me participaran nada!! De que me enterar por casualidad!! Te parece eso poco??-_

_- Eso es todo?-_

_- Quee?-_

_- O sea… esa fue la única razón por la cual te molestaste? Esa fue la única razón por la cual pusiste a Bill por el suelo?-_

_-No lo puse por el suelo! Simplemente fui sincero con el!-_

_- Por dios primero que nada! Eso no fue ser sincero Tom, fueron celos! Celos que no te dejaron pensar con claridad, porque tu mas que nadie sabe perfectamente que Bill no es del tipo de personas con las que puedes ser "sincero" todo el tiempo!-_

_-Celos!? Estas loco?-_

_-Estas celoso amigo! Mas nada, no veo otra razón!-_

_- Cállate Andreas! –_

_-Piénsalo Tom, que pasaría si la persona con la que andará Bill no fuera yo sino otra?-_

_-…- Creo que lo mandaría al mismísimo infierno-_

_-Tom, yo no tengo nada con tu hermano, de eso puedes estar seguro! Yo tengo mi pareja y NO es Bill! –_

_- Pero si yo escuch...-_

_-Escuchaste mal!-_

_-O sea que todo esto fue un maldito mal entendido…? Todo esto… Dios!! Que estúpido soy!! MALDICION!! Soy… tan…-_

_-Tranquilo Tom, gracias a dios esto no paso de un accidente, además el te necesita y lo sabes-_

_-…-_

_- Tom, Bill solo tiene ojos para una sola persona y tú más que nadie perfectamente quien es…-_

_-…Te equivocas, no tengo ni la mas remota idea… el ya no comparte ese tipo de cosas conmigo…- __Maldición…no puedo soporto la idea de que nos estemos distanciando…-_

_-Bueno, ya eso no depende de mí… El mismo te lo dirá, de eso estoy seguro, aunque personalmente no lo veo necesario-_

_- Creo que lo mejor es que dejemos esto hasta aquí…-_

_-Como quieras-_

_-Oigan… Lamento interrumpir pero… David esta al teléfono y hay que decirle que posponga lo que tenia previsto para nosotros hoy _-Dijo Gustav- …_ Y pues creo q tu To…-_

_-Si si si! Dame acá el teléfono…-_ Dijo el mayor sin muchas ganas… Lo peor que había era escuchar a David formar uno de esos problemas…-

_- Gustav?-_

_- Soy Tom-_

_-Ah! Hola Tom, sucede algo? Espero estén mas que listos porque voy saliendo para alla-_

_- Creo que lo mejor es que te quedes tu oficina…-_

_- Queee?-_

_- Que creo que mejor te qued…-_

_- Eso lo escuche! Dame una buena razón para quedarme aquí! Tenemos planes y son muy importantes! Y tienen que ser ho…-_

_- Pues van a tener que esperar!!-_

_- Tom Kaulitz en este instante me vas a explicar que esta pasando-_

- Respira Profundo-_ Mi hermano tuvo un acciden…-_

_- QUE!!-_

_-… te, si dejas que termine de hablar te enteras mas rápido no?-_

_-Termina!-_

_- Salio y un auto casi… lo atropella, tiene una herida en la cabeza, lo vio un médico privado y necesita reposo…-_

_-Espero que hallan tomado las mejores medidas para no ser el plato fuerte de mañana…-_

_-No te preocupes, Gustav se encargo de eso-_

_- Pásame con Gustav-_

_- Todo tuyo amigo!… Por cierto, necesito un favor tuyo… Te agradecería con todo el alma si le llevas un poco de comida a Bill… podrías?-_

_- Si, no te preocupes…-_

Gustav trato de calmar la ira de David como pudo, Andreas estaba sentado en un sillón hablando de lo sucedido con Georg, mientras Tom fue directo a la habitación que compartían el y su hermano… Entro con cuidado, tenia miedo de despertarlo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a su mitad, su amado hermano en una cama, en mal estado por su culpa, se sentía morir… Se acerco sigilosamente a la cama y se arrodillo en el suelo, tomo la mano de Bill y la estrecho fuertemente con la suya… Tom no pudo mas, un sollozo fue reprimido, no quería llorar, no quería que su hermano lo encontrara en ese estado si despertaba…

_- …- __Maldición no quiero llorar… No!! Eso no…-_

_-… no llores Tom…-_

_- Bill!-_

_-…-_

_- Por favor perdóname…-_ Sollozo –

_- Tom ya estoy bien, solo me duele un poco la cabeza… Sabes… que no me gusta verte llor…- _Sollozo-

_-No Bill! Escúchame! …Soy un imbecil! Fui un gran tonto, pensé que tu y Andreas… tenían una relación! Por eso actúe así… y ahora por mi culpa estas herido…-_Sollozo-

_-Jajajaja… de donde sacaste eso Tom Kaulitz!!-_

_-Anoche en la fiesta, te escuche hablar por teléfono con el…-_

_-Tom… Estabas celoso?-_

_-…No! Yo…-_

_-…-_

_-… No eran celos… Solo tenía miedo de que te apartaran de mi lado…-_

_-Tom! Nadie nos va a separar!-_

-Suspiro profundo- _Como me duele… que tu corazón este ocupado por alguien…-_ Sollozo -

_-Shhhh… ya Tom, lo que paso, paso… Hazme un favor… si?-_

_- El que quieras…-_

_-Acuéstate conmigo…-_

_-… como cuando éramos niños?-_

_- Como cuando éramos niños…-_

El mayor se levanto del suelo no sin antes darle un tierno beso a su hermano en la frente el cual Bill agradeció con su mejor sonrisa. Como pudo se arrimo lo suficiente para dejarle espacio a su hermano, este se acostó frente a el, llevando su cabeza con mucho cuidado hacia su pecho mientras el menor se aferraba a el con todas sus fuerzas… Parecían las piezas de un rompecabezas exacto, a los ojos de cualquiera esa imagen podía verse un poco "rara" sin embargo para ellos era la sensación mas placentera que conocían, se sentían tan unidos, tan fuertes y tan inseparables.

Momento después que Bill ya estaba dormido, el mayor se levanto con cuidado, y salio hacia la habitación de Georg… Ya pasaban de las 12 del mediodía, Tenia que aclarar su mente, y nada mejor para eso que un baño con agua fría, lo que sintió, esa rabia que lo inundo eran los malditos celos, pero no quería… No podía aceptarlo, era su hermano y nada mas… Nunca habían sido algo más… Se desvistió y entro en la bañera, antes de sumergirse en el agua desamarro sus rastas… Y fue entonces cuando un recuerdo que yacía casi olvidado… Salio a la luz…


	7. Chapter 7

_**Flash Back**_

_-Bill!-_

Un niño de aproximadamente 12 años se levanto de su cama directo a la cama de al lado ocupada por su pequeño gemelo, estaba un poco angustiado, sentía un hueco en el estomago así que quiso cerciorarse de que esa ansiedad le perteneciera a el para estar un poco mas tranquilo, pero sintió todo lo contrario al ver que su otra mitad no estaba esa noche con el. El mayor salio corriendo de la habitación directo a la sala, a medida que se acercaba su ansiedad crecía más…

_-Bill!! Bill! Donde estas? Vamos Bill! Sal que no es gracioso!-_

Un gran silencio reino en el lugar y el mayor pudo escuchar un chillido que provenía de un rincón de la sala.

_-Bill!?_ – Un relámpago llenó de luz la estancia y el mayor pudo verificar sus sospechas- _Bill… que tienes? Porque estas llorando?-_

_-… Tomi…- Sollozo-_

_-Si, dime aquí estoy!-_

_-…- Sollozo-_

_- Bill… Ven vamos al cuarto-_

_-… No quiero-_

_-... Porque?-_

- No quiero volver a dormir nunca más… No quiero cerrar mas los ojos… -Sollozo- No quiero verte desaparecer de mi lado… no otra vez-

El mayor se acerco con cuidado y abrazo a su hermano, otra vez… esas malditas pesadillas otra vez, porque era Bill quien tenia que soñar esas cosas… Daria lo que fuera por evitarle a su hermano tanto sufrimiento.

_-Bill…No llores- _Dijo intentado mantener su voz firme-

_- Tomi…-Sollozo- No quiero… no quiero que me dejes nunca… Promételo!-_

_- Bill… yo…-_

_-Promételo!!-_

_-No puedo…-_

-_Lo sabia! Lo… sabia…-_ Dijo alejándose y regresando a ese rincón, llevo sus piernas a su pecho y hundió su cabeza en sus rodillas, aferrándose como si fuera el único apoyo que tuviera-

_- Bill…-_

_- No te me acerques… No… No quiero seguir viviendo si no puedes prometer algo como eso… Yo no soy nadie sin ti Tom… _– Sollozo_- Lo sabes!! …Lo sabes… y… –_

_-Bill…-_ Dijo atrayéndole a su pecho- _No te puedo asegurar que este contigo por siempre… ya que somos seres humanos, y todos tenemos la muerte asegurad…-_

_-No no no no!_ -Sollozo_- No Tom… tu no te puedes ir sin mi… Lo sabes! Si eso llegara a pasar me tienes que llevar contigo-_

_-…Bill-_ La voz de Tom se quebró al ver como su hermano lloraba desconsoladamente… No podía hablar así, tenia que intentar darle fuerzas- _Bill… escúchame por favor… Tanto tu como yo sabemos que es nuestro deseo estar por siempre juntos… No es asi?-_

_-…-_

_-Bill…-_

_-Si…- _Sollozo-

_- Pero sabemos que ese momento llegara algún día… Y hay la posibilidad de que uno de nosotros se vaya primer…-_

_-Noooo! Nooo! Basta!! no_…-Sollozo-_ No quiero escuchar más_…- Grito el menor, levantándose y dándole la espalda a su hermano, regresando nuevamente a esa posición-

_-Si eso… llegara a pasar, si fuera el primero en partir…-Dijo antes de abrazar con todas sus fuerzas a su Bill mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla- Recuerda esto… Cuando no sepas que hacer… cuando no sepas donde ir, una ángel seré solo para ti, y en cada noche oscura me apareceré… Y volaremos muy lejos de aquí… Y si las lagrimas invaden tus ojos, con las nubes estaré llorando por ti… Piensa en mi y veras, yo nunca te abandonare, seré el ángel que volara a tu lado por siempre Bill y esperare paciente el día en que los dos podamos estar allá arriba por siempre juntos… -_

_-Tomi… No quiero estar nunca lejos de ti, no puedo! Si eso llegara a pasar mi mundo se me viene abajo, Tom… _-Sollozo_- Tu eres lo mas importante que puedo tener, tu eres todo en mi vida… no… no…puedo aceptar el que nos podamos separar-_

_-No podemos estar toda la vida llorando por lo que pueda suceder… Tenemos que aprovechar el ahora… No desperdiciar ni un solo segundo… Entiendes?-_

_-No… no quiero entender… Y tampoco quiero que llores-_ Dijo el menor un poco más tranquilo-

_-Bill…-_

-…- El menor se separo de su hermano y limpio el resto de lagrimas que quedaban en su cara- _Voy a escribir…-_

-Respiro profundo- _Bien, pero no tardes, te estaré esperando en la cama-_ Y con esto el mayor se levanto no sin antes darle un dulce beso a su pequeño hermano en sus labios-

_-Toooom! No hagas eso! Sabes que no me gusta!-_

_-No mientas…-_

_- Si mama nos ve, nos va a regañar…-_

_- Estoy en todo mi derecho de besarte cuando quiera, tú me perteneces-_

_-Te amo Tomi…-_ Dijo el menor abrazando a su hermano-

_-Yo también… Como no tienes idea-_ Correspondiendo al abrazo-

_**A la mañana siguiente**_

_- Tom tommmm! Despierta!! Párate Tommm!-_

_-Ahg! Dios que quieres Bill… déjame dormir!-_

_-Busca la guitarra!! Vamossss!-_

_-Nooo! Déjame! Tengo mucho sueño, ayer me quede toda la noche esperándote, eres un mal agradecido!-_

_-Tomm! Por favor!! No seas maloo! Anda sii?-_

_-…- Es si o si…- No me queda de otra?-_

_-No!-_

_-…-_

_- Bien! Tienes que escuchar esto! Quiero que toques la melodía que llevas practicando…-_

_-Para que?- _Dijo el mayor levantándose a buscar su guitarra-

_-Tócala, quiero que escuches esta canción!-_

_-No me digas que pasaste toda la noche escribiendo una canción!?-_

_-Si! Es una canción que será secretamente para los dos… Quiero que sea tuya y mía… Si?-_

_- Pues entonces considerémosla un regalo de los dos para los dos- _Concluyo el mayor antes de comenzar a tocar-

_**Keiner mehr da der mich wirklich kennt**_

_**No hay nadie que realmente me conozca**_

_**  
Meine welt bricht grad' zusammen**_

_**Mi mundo se rompe**_

_**  
Und es läuft'n happy-end**_

_**Y hay un final feliz…**_

_**  
Um dich weinen soll ich nicht**_

_**Se supone que no lloro por ti…**_

_**  
Ich weiß unsterblich sind wir nicht**_

_**Se supone que no somos inmortales**_

_**  
Aber du hast mal gesagt**_

_**Pero una vez dijiste  
**_

_**  
Wenn nichts mehr geht**_

_**Cuando no sepas donde ir**_

_**  
Werd' ich ein engel sein - Für dich allein**_

_**Un angel sere… Solo para ti**_

_**  
Und dir in jeder dunklen nacht erschein'**_

_**Y en cada noche oscura me apareceré**_

_**  
Und dann fliegen wir weit weg von hier**_

_**Y entonces volaremos muy lejos de aquí**_

_**  
Wir werden uns nie mehr verlier'n**_

_**Y nunca más nos volveremos a perder**_

_**  
Bis du mir das erste mal erscheinst**_

_**Hasta que te apareciste la primera vez**_

_**  
Stell' ich mir vor dass du von oben **_

_**Estabas alla arriba**_

_**  
Mit den wolken für mich weinst**_

_**Con las nubes llorando por mí**_

_**  
Ich wart unendlich lang auf dich**_

_**Espero infinitamente por ti…**_

_**  
Doch so unendlich ist es nicht**_

…_**pero no es tan infinito**_

_**  
Denn du hast mal gesagt **_

_**Puesto que una vez dijiste**_

_**  
Wenn nichts mehr geht**_

_**Cuando no sepas donde ir**_

_**  
Werd' ich ein engel sein - Für dich allein**_

_**Un angel sere… Solo para ti**_

_**  
Und dir in jeder dunklen nacht erschein'**_

_**Y en cada noche oscura me apareceré**_

_**  
Und dann fliegen wir weit weg von hier**_

_**Y entonces volaremos muy lejos de aquí**_

_**  
Wir werden uns nie mehr verlier'n**_

_**Y nunca más nos volveremos a perder**_

_**  
Nie mehr verlier'n**_

_**nos volveremos a perder**_

_**  
Wenn nichts mehr geht**_

_**Cuando no sepas donde ir**_

_****_

Denk nur an mich und du siehst den engel der neben fliegt

_**Piensa en mi y veras… El angel que vuela a tu lado  
Denk nur an mich und du siehst den engel der neben dir fliegt**_

_**Piensa en mi y veras… El angel que vuela a tu lado**_

Wenn nichts mehr geht

_**Cuando no sepas donde ir**_

_**  
Werd' ich ein engel sein - Für dich allein**_

_**Un angel sere… Solo para ti**_

_**  
Und dir in jeder dunklen nacht erschein'**_

_**Y en cada noche oscura me apareceré**_

_**  
Und dann fliegen wir weit weg von hier**_

_**Y entonces volaremos muy lejos de aquí**_

_**  
Wir werden uns nie mehr verlier'n**_

_**Y nunca más nos volveremos a perder**_

_**  
Nie mehr verlier'n**_

_**nos volveremos a perder**_

_**  
Wenn nichts mehr, wenn nichts mehr geht**_

_**Cuando no sepas, cuando no sepas donde ir**_

_**  
Wenn nichts mehr, wenn nichts mehr geht**_

_**Cuando no sepas, cuando no sepas donde ir…**_

_- Te gusto? –_

_-…-_

_- Tomi!?-_

_-…-_

_-Tom porque lloras? Esa no era la idea! Tom!-_

_-Si…-_Sollozo-_ Si me gusto…-_

_- No pareciera…-_

_-Gracias _– Dijo con una sonrisa-

_- Por nada! En serio te gusto?-_

_-Si Bill! – _Dijo el mayor limpiando su cara con la sabana de la cama-

_-Toma!- _Dijo casi en un grito Bill extendiéndole la mano a su hermano-

_-Que es… esto?-_

_-Es para ti…-_

_-Que se supone que es…?-_

_-Una liga… Es súper resistente! Nada la daña, y quiero que la lleves siempre!-_

_-Bill… Mi cabello, es corto por si no te habías dado cuenta-_

_-Ahggg! Tooomm no seas odioso! Algún día te crecerá el cabello! Eso será lo que selle nuestra promesa_- Contesto el menor con un brillo en los ojos que no paso por alto para Tom-

_-Cual promesa?-_

_-Nuestra promesa será que no nos separaremos, que pase lo que pase no nos dejaremos de amar no importa lo que digan los demás! Y si ese momento llega, en el que uno de los dos parta, el otro tendrá que ir con el y así estaremos juntos por siempre…- _

-Tom no pudo evitar que una lágrima saliera de sus ojos, amaba a Bill y de eso estaba totalmente seguro, lo que no sabia hasta ese momento era de cuanto lo amaba su hermano- _Bill… Recuerda que vamos a crecer… Y no vamos a pode…-_

_-Ya Tom! No seas tan pesimista! Vamos a crecer! Y asi sea en silencio y secretamente nos vamos a poder amar… Y no te preocupes por las chicas! Yo seré mil veces más hermoso que cualquiera de ellas…-_

_- Jajaja… Ahora si que te volviste loco-_

_-Toooom! Ya vas a ver-_

_-No tienes que hacer eso, así te quedes así de pequeño para el resto de tu vida yo te voy a querer por siempre-_

_-No te burles Tom! Yo voy a crecer! Y seré mas alto que tu ya veras!-_

_-Jajajajaja si, como tu digas Bill-_

-Bostezo- _Vas a usarla siempre verdad? –_

_-Si… la usare siempre, te lo prometo…-_

_-Tom… -_

_-Humm?-_

_-puedo dormir contigo…?-_

_-Si, claro que si-_ Dijo el mayor dándole un poco de espacio – _Descansa, dulces sueños!-_ Y con un beso sello la promesa que hizo con su hermano-

_**Fin del Flash Back**_


	8. Chapter 8

_- Cuanto ha pasado desde ese día? 6… 7 años? Como es posible que haya olvidado algo como eso…?_- Esa promesa… de amor… que le hice a Bill…-

Se quedo mirando ese pedazo de tela, o como decía Bill la liga de su promesa, que muy a menudo usa para sostener sus rastas, no sabía que pensar, había algo extraño en ese recuerdo, sintió un confort inexplicable el solo recordar cómo se sentía el roce de sus labios con los de Bill…

_-__Mi Bill…__- No no! Dios…-_Suspiro profundo_- Éramos apenas unos niños, no sabíamos de prejuicios y esa era la manera en la que demostrábamos todo nuestro cariño o por lo menos yo… Esas cosas están en el pasado y no puedo darme el lujo de mezclar eso con el presente…- _Dijo dejando a un lado esa liga para por fin sumergirse en el agua, a ver si con ella desaparecían todos esos estúpidos pensamientos, pero todo lo contrario, estos regresaron fugazmente a el… Todo lo sucedido hoy y ese mal entendido.

_- _Celos…? Ese estúpido de Andreas…_ Yo solo tenía miedo… miedo de que lo apartaran de mi lado… __- Egoísta… Sí, esa es una buena palabra para definirme en todo lo que respecta a Bill… El necesita su espacio y… yo se lo estoy quitando…_ - Se dijo para sí mismo mientras lavaba sus rastas-

" _**Tom, Bill solo tiene ojos para una sola persona y tú más que nadie sabe perfectamente quien es…"**_

Esas palabras seguían comiéndoselo por dentro…

_- Me pregunto si Bill encontró a la persona que lleva tanto tiempo buscando… Esa persona especial que lo acompañara el resto de su vida…__ -Como será…? Lo querrá de verdad…?- __Si ese maldito lo llega a hacer sufrir juro por dios que lo mando al infierno_- Pensó con rabia para si mismo al mismo tiempo que abría la llave de la ducha y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta las lagrimas hicieron su aparición…

_**En la habitación de Bill**_

- _mmmmhm Tomi…?-_ Dijo el menor despertando de su dulce sueño, un poco decepcionado al notar que Tom no estaba con él- _Detesto cuando hace eso… Agh… que mierda con este dolor de cabeza…-_ Suspiro profundo- _Dios… que hambre tengo… cómo es posible que ni agua me hayan traído… Que miserables-_ Decía en un tono burlón único de el- _Me pregunto si Gustav habrá preparado algo…_- Se levanto de la cama con toda la intención de salir pero de repente todo se oscureció-

_**En el baño**_

El mayor intentaba calmarse, no era su hobby llorar cuantas veces quisiera, tenia que aguantar y si era posible tragarse todo ese extraño dolor que llevaba consigo… Enterrarlo en lo mas profundo de su ser.

_- …Tengo que sentirme bien por Bill… Tengo que darle todo mi apoyo, si él es feliz yo seré fel..iz…_- Pero de repente sintió perder toda sus fuerzas, se sentía muy pesado así q salió rápidamente de la bañera por si de un desmayo se tratara no morir ahogado- _Bill…-_

Tomo una toalla, la amarro a su cintura y salió de la habitación, otra vez esa sensación…

_- Heyyyy Por lo menos sal seco te parece?? Ten consideración con el personal de limpi…-_

_- No tengo tiempo para bromas ahorita Georg…-_ Dijo el mayor entrando a la habitación de Bill-

_- No deberías de entrar esta descansand… Mierda Bill!-_

_- Georg llama a Andreas o a Gustav!-_

_-Bill despierta! Bill!!-_

_-To..mi-_

_-Estas bien!? Te duele algo?-_

_- Me siento muy pesado…- _

_-Tom! Que paso?- _

_-Andreas llama al médico! Rápido! Dile que venga cuanto antes!-_

_-Tranquilo, el esta bien Tom seguramente son las secuelas del accidente solo necesita tomar lo que le receto el medico- _Dijo Gustav intentado calmar a Tom y revisando a Bill- _Solo se le fueron los tiempos, también puede ser porque no ha comido-_

El mayor tomo a Bill en brazos y lo recostó nuevamente en su cama, Georg mientras tanto miraba preocupado a Bill, pero más preocupado estaba por Tom, desde que este llego al hotel lo notaba muy pálido.

_-Bill… como te sientes?-_

_- Tranquilo Tomi, solo me desmaye… No te preocupes-_

_-…Bien… este… ya regreso…- _Dijo el mayor, tenia que salir cuanto antes mejor, pero entes de que se fuera, Bill lo tomo fuertemente de su mano-

_- Tomi… No te vayas…-_

_-…- _

Tom no respondió nada, solo apretó fuertemente la mano de su gemelo para hacerle saber que vendría pronto. Salió de la habitación, casi perdía su fuerza delante de su hermano, un segundo más y lloraría sin consuelo frente a sus ojos. Mas atrás de el lo seguía Georg

_-Tom espera!-_

_-…- _

_-Tom!!-_ Grito el mayor para evitar que este le trancara la puerta de su habitación en la cara!-

_-… Georg no quiero hablar en este momento-_ Dijo intentando que su voz sonara lo mas firme posible-

_-Tom déjame entrar-_

_-…-_

Georg logro pasar a la habitación, este cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acerco a la cama donde yacía tendido Tom.

_-… estas bien?-_

_-Si… lo estoy…-_

_-Bueno, por lo que aprendí en ese pequeño curso de psicología… Y los pocos conocimientos que teng…-_

_-Ya ya!! No me pasa nada… Es solo que… me duele ver a Bill en ese estado-_

_-Tom…?-_

_-Es eso… en serio-_

_-Tom, de nada sirve que te guardes las cosas, lo sabes no es cierto? Eso no beneficia a nadie-_

_-Son cosas Georg… Cosas… En estos momentos no puedo hablar de eso… -_

_-Deberías hablar con Bill… no crees?-_

_-No creo que deba-_

_-Bueno… Como quieras, cualquier cosa que necesites estaré aquí ok?-_

-Suspiro profundo-_ Gracias-_

Georg salio de la habitación, mientras Tom se iba a vestir.

_**En la habitación de Bill**_

_- Como te sientes?-_

_- Bien Andy, mucho mejor-_

_-Bien! Llego la comida!!-_ Grito Gustav entrando a la habitación con una bandeja- _Comida de enfermos para un enfermo!-_

_-Por fin!! Tenía tanta hambr… Que es esto!!-_

_- Comida de enfermos para un enfermo-_

_-Gustav… es SOPA! Diosss yo tengo ganas de comer una pizza o una hamburguesa no sopa!!-_

_-Jajajajajaja –_

_-Callate Andreas!-_

_-Bill ahorita no necesitas comida asi! Tuviste un accidente o es que no lo recuerdas?- _Hablo Gustav-

_-Pero…-_

_-Jajajaja pero nada Bill, te toca comértelo TODO!!- _Dijo Andreas intentando disimular su risa-

_-…- _

_-Que pasa?-_ Dijo Tom entrando a la habitación-

_-Tomiiii! Me quieren hacer comer esto! Diles que no!-_

_-…-_ El mayor se acerco a la cama para ver el contenido de la bandeja- _Te lo comes!-_

_-…- _

_-Jajajajajajajajaja-_ Ahora la risa provenía de Gustav y Andreas, ya que era muy raro cuando Bill acudía por ayuda a su gemelo y este lo dejaba morir-

_- Esta bien…_ - Fue lo único que contesto Bill, y con cara de niño regañado comenzó a comer-

_-Oye vas a salir!?-_ Comento Andreas –

_- Si, sabes donde esta el recipe que dejo el medico?-_

_-Hmmm no, creo que lo tenías tu-_

_-Mierda… Bueno iré a ver si esta en la sala, Bill cuando llegue quiero ver ese plato limpio, Gustav encárgate de que se lo coma todo!-_

_-No te preocupes! Sera un placer!-_

_-No te olvides de llevar el paraguas! Al parecer lloverá todo el día-_

_-Ok- _

Tom salio de la habitación hacia la sala en busca del recipe pero no encontraba nada.

_-Georg haz visto un papelito con el nombre de unas medicinas?-_

_-Hmmm esto?-_

_- Si… Eso, ya regreso cualquier cosa me llamas no voy a tardar-_

_-Quieres que te acompañe?-_

_-No, necesito estar solo, gracias-_

El mayor salio de la suite, no tuvo necesidad de llamar el ascensor, entro en este y presiono el botón para que lo llevara directo a la planta baja del hotel, esta vez no saldría con el Cadillac ya que la farmacia estaba cerca. El ascensor llego y Tom salio de este, se puso sus lentes y se vistió con el gorro de su chaqueta para evitar que alguien lo reconociera, abrió el paraguas y partió. En el transcurso del camino a la farmacia sus pensamientos seguían en ese recuerdo…

_- Me pregunto si Bill…No creo_ – Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al imaginarse la cara de su gemelo si le comentaba que recordaba eso- _Ya hemos crecido… y las cosas no son como antes, sin embargo no se porque razón me duele tanto pensar que así es… Bueno eso ya no importa, el tiene que saber que tendrá mi apoyo incondicional y que estaré a su lado para siempre pase lo que pase_-

El mayor llego a la farmacia, pidió las medicinas a una simpática chica, que al parecer quería algo más que venderle fármacos, y eso lo noto cuando recibió además de su pedido un papelito con un número telefónico. El mayor salio no sin antes botar en la basura el presente que gustosamente le había dado la chica, en otra ocasión lo hubiera aceptado pero no estaba para eso ahorita. Un olor muy peculiar llamo la atención del mayor, al girarse para encontrar el origen de tan exquisito aroma no pudo evitar sonreír al ver de que se trataba.

_-Un poco no le hace mal a nadie-_

_**En el hotel**_

_-Yaaa basta! Dios porque sabe tan…-_

_- Eh eh! Ni se te ocurra decirlo! MI sopa sabe muy MUY bien, yo creo que es tu paladar es que esta atrofiado-_

_-Andyyyy!-_Dijo con su carita de puchero_- No quiero comer mas! En serio, yo no como estas cosas!-_

_-Eeso no funciona conmigo Bill-_

_- Jajajaja, Andreas no es Tom-_ Comentaba Gustav-

_- Esto esta frio! Diosss wakalaaaa-_

_-No va a estarlo? Llevas mas de 20 minutos jugando con eso, además ya te falta poco, termina o sino le diremos a Tom-_

_-… Diganle! Ni que fuera mi mam…-_

_-Ni que fuera quien Bill?-_

_-Tom!!-_

_-Bill, te estas comportando como un bebe!! Voy por el agua para que te tomes las medicinas espero que cuando llegue ya hayas terminado con esa comida-_

_-Jajajajajajajajajajaja-_ Rieron sin compasión Andreas y Gustav-

_-Miserables…-_

_-Dios Bill es que tenías que ver tu cara cuando viste a Tom en la puerta_- Comento Andreas-

_-Precia que hubieras visto a un fantasma-_

_-…- _

El menor termino de un trago con su sopa, Gustav y Andreas al ver que Tom llegaba con el vaso con agua decidieron dejarlos solos, pensaron que tal vez tenían algo de que hablar y efectivamente.

_**Continuara…**_


	9. Chapter 9

_****Primero que nada! Mil gracias a las personas fieles que leen mi fic y p**__**o**__**r**____**sus reviews! ;D Quiero que sepan que cada día me animan a seguir escribiendo!!! Besitos! Espero les guste este cap!****_

_-Como te sientes-_

_-Mmmm me sentía mejor antes de tomar esa sopa-_

_-Que Gustav no te oiga diciendo eso… Porque te mata!-_ Dijo el mayor entregándole a su gemelo un vaso con agua y 2 pastillas- _Tómalas, son para los mareos y el dolor de cabeza-_

-_Gracias-_ Contesto el menor antes de llevárselas a la boca junto con el agua_- Dios creo que estoy delirando ya hasta puedo oler hamburguesas, de seguro las están preparando para hacerme sufrir-_

_-Jajajaja, no lo dudes-_

_-No es justo…-_

_-Bien, ya que no te has portado mal, y has sido un niño bueno, te mereces un regalo-_

_-Un regalo… para mí?-_

_-Sí, ten!-_ Dijo extendiéndole una bolsa con la insignia de la franquicia de comida rápida más popular del mundo y que el menor conocía muy bien, tan bien que su abuela lo apodo "Macky" de tantas veces que pedía comer ahí- No… no estaba delirando!! Gracias Tom!- Grito Bill casi con lágrimas en los ojos- _No te abrazo porque tal vez caiga muerto otra vez y alguien aproveche y se coma mi comida-_

_-Tranquilo…- _Y con esto el mayor se acerco a su hermano para darle un cálido abrazo- _Contento?-_

_-… no sé qué haría sin ti…_- _Tal vez moriría de amor y soledad_-

_-Bueno, creo que sin mí no existirías_- Dijo esbozando una cálida sonrisa-

El menor abrió con rapidez el contenido de la bolsita, una sabrosa hamburguesa, refresco y papas le estaban esperando. Más sin embargo se detuvo a mirar a su hermano-

_-Qué pasa? Porqué no comes?-_

_-… estas bien?-_

_-Uhm?? Porque la pregunta?-_

_-Mmmm Te veo muy pálido, no has comido verdad?-_

_-Si… ya comí-_

_-Tom!-_

_-En serio-_

_-Tom Kaulitz desde cuando no comes?-_

_-Hoy en la mañana-_

-_Tom!!-_

_-Está bien, ya! Desde ayer antes que fuéramos a la fiesta-_

_-… me haces el favor y comienzas a comer!-_ Dijo ofreciéndole su comida-

_-Eso te lo traje yo a ti-_

_-Tom, no has comido! Por dios, sabes lo que me molesta eso…-_

_-Tranquilo Bill, ya comeré algo-_

-El menor tomo la hamburguesa y la partió por la mitad- _Toma! Comeremos juntos, no vuelvas a pasar hambre a mis espaldas-_

_-Bill por di…-_

_-Tom Kaulitz, si ti te sientes mal yo también, si tu estas triste yo también, si tu pasas hambre YO TAMBIEN!!! Somos uno Tom, no se te ocurra dejar de comer, no sabes lo peligroso que es eso, te puedes enfermar!-_

_-Yo soy un super boy, los super boy no se enferman ok?-_

_-Ahg deja de molestar! Te quedo claro lo que te dije?-_

_-Si Bill-_

_-Pues comienza a comer!-_ Dijo el menor antes de comenzar a devorar su hamburguesa al mismo tiempo que su hermano-

_-Tom…-_

_-Uhmmm?-_

_-Que te preocupa?-_

_-Nhgahda-_

_-Uhmm?-_

_-Nhgahda…-_

_-Sera que tragas antes de hablar?-_

-_…- _El mayor trago forzado y al sentir todavía la comida en su garganta tomo rápidamente del refresco de su hermano- _Nada Bill, estoy Bien-_

_-No me vengas con esas Tom, habla de una vez-_

_-…- _Suspiro profundo_- Hoy, estuve hablando con Andreas…-_

_-Aja-_

-_Resolvimos lo del mal entendido…-_

_-Ujhm-_

_-Y me dijo que ya tú ya habías encontrado a una persona a la cual amar…-_

_-Uhgm???!!!_- El menor sintió ahogarse y tomo del refresco- _Cof cof cof cof… Que yo que?-_

_-Bueno, no lo dijo con esas palabras pero si me lo insinuó-_

_-…-_ _Ese maldito de Andreas, me las va a pagar_-

_- Porque no me habías dicho nada?_

_-Bien Tomi es un poco complicado de decir-_

_-Lo sé, pero me hubiera gustado ser la primera persona en saberlo-_ Dijo el mayor antes guardar en la bolsa el papel de la hamburguesa y proceder a comer la parte que le toco de papitas-

_-…Estas molesto?-_ Contesto dejando de comer-

_-No Bill-_

_-Si lo estas, puedo sentirlo-_

_-… Puede que si este molesto pero no es por eso-_

_-No me mientas-_ Dijo el menor antes de tomar las papitas y comenzar a comer-

_-En serio, no es eso lo que me molesta-_

_-Entonces qué?-_

_-…- __Ni yo mismo lo sé_-

_-Tom…?-_

_-Respóndeme algo primero… si?-_

_-Dime- _

_-Amas a esa persona, o simplemente estas enamorado de ella?-_

_-La amo, y estoy enamorado de ella-_

_-…-_El mayor sintió un dolor punzante en su pecho dejo las papitas a un lado y se recostó sobre las piernas de su hermano, otra vez esa sensación que para él no tenía nombre-

_-Tom, que tienes??-_ Dijo el menor un poco impresionado por la reacción de su hermano-

_-Nada, estoy bien_- _Bien… y feliz por ti, aunque sienta una tristeza y soledad inexplicable_-

_-Ahora, respóndeme tu a mi…-_

_-Bien, estoy molesto porque no me informaste, me siento fuera de algo que para ti es sumamente importante y Bill como tú lo dijiste, somos uno…-_

_-Lo siento Tomi, de verdad lo siento…- _

_-Tranquilo-_

El menor termino con sus papitas, limpio sus manos con una servilleta y tomo el gorro que traía Tom y se lo quito, dejando libre sus rastas-

_-Que haces?-_

_-Nada, su solo relájate-_

_-…-_

_-Tom?…-_

_-Si…?_

_- Tu siempre serás mi "Tomi", nunca habrá nadie que te supere, lo sabes verdad?-_ Dijo el menor antes de comenzar a acariciar el rostro de su hermano y masajear un poco sus rastas-

_-…- _El mayor solo tenía fuerzas para escuchar, se sentía increíblemente cansado, pero más que cansado se sentía en el paraíso con los cariños que le proporcionaba su hermano, sin embargo se atrevió a preguntar-… _Cómo es esa persona?-_

_- Física o espiritualmente?-_

_-…Físicamente-_

_-Mmmm bien… este… mmm como decirlo…-_

_-Es hombre o mujer?-_

_-…Hombre-_

_-…-__ Por alguna razón no me extraña eso__-_

_-Es de tu tamaño-_

_-Ah qué bueno! Así podre golpearlo cuando lo vea-_

_-Jajajaja porque lo golpearías?-_

_-El se está llevando algo de mi propiedad es lo mínimo que se merece-_

_-Jajaja, yo siempre voy a ser tuyo pase lo que pase-_

_-Tonto…-_ Contesto el mayor casi en un tono inaudible más concentrado en las caricias de su hermano que en su conversación- _Ya le dijiste lo que sientes?-_

_-Mmmm no-_

_-…Porque?-_

_-Mmmm es muy complicado_- Contesto Bill al mismo tiempo que jugaba con una de las ratas de su hermano- _Intente una vez pero fue imposible… Y…Este… mmm como decirlo, quiero decirle pero no sé si sea el momento-_

_-Inténtalo…-_

_-Cierto… Tienes razón-_ _… es mi oportunidad…_- _Tom, quien es la persona a la que yo mas amo en este mundo?-_

_-…Yo-_

_- Jajaja que ego hermanito_- Dijo esbozando una tímida sonrisa_-… Quien es el ser más guapo del planeta entero?-_

-…Yo-

_-Con quien me iría desde una isla desierta hasta el fin del mundo?-_

_-Conmigo… -_

_-Entonces?-_

_-…-_

_-Tom, a que otra persona podría amar si no es a ti?-_

_-…-_

_-Que otro ser humano sino tu puede ser el dueño de mi corazón?-_

_-…-_

_-Puede que… te parezca un poco extraño, pero… Me he enamorado de ti, y si no te_ confesaba esto no se cuanto más aguantaría…-

_-…-_

_-Tom! Por lo menos respóndeme algo! No se… Lo que sea…- _Dijo el menor, a punto de que su voz se quebrara- _Seguramente me debe de estar odiando en este momento… Que estúpido soy… No, no, no, no Bill… no era el momento…__-_

-…-

_-Tom!! Tu silencio no me ayuda! Me estas escuchando??-_ Dijo Bill, dándole palmaditas a su gemelo en la cara- _Tom…? No Tom! No me jodas! Estas dormido?? Mierda Tom, la gente no se duerme cuando le confiesan sus sentimientos… -_Suspiro profundo- _…Eres un imbécil-_

El menor se quedo contemplando el rostro de su mitad, seguro que tal vez mas adelante habría otra oportunidad para confesarle sus sentimientos, por ahora lo dejaría descansar junto a él como siempre lo ha estado y el único testigo de su confesión o por lo menos… eso creía el…

_**Continuara…**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Georg**

_-No podía creerlo, no podía ser posible… Había escuchado bien?... Entonces no estaba tan loco como creía… Mis sospechas fueron confirmadas-_

"_**Tom puede que te parezca extraño pero me he enamorado de ti…"**_

_-No, no, no, no… No puede ser!! Ay por dios…-_ Me fui de ese lugar en cuanto pude, no vaya a ser que alguien me pudiera ver, no estaba en condiciones psicológicas para hablar con nadie, lo que había escuchado era muy delicado, lo primero que pensé en hacer fue hablar con la única persona después de mi madre a la que más le tenía confianza… Gustav.

Llegue a la sala, este hablaba con Andreas quien sabe de qué cosas, necesitaba contarle pero no podía en ese momento… No sabía si Andreas estaba al tanto de esa situación, y no me iba a arriesgar…

_-Gustav… Puedes venir un momento!?-_

_-Claro, Andreas ya vengo! Siéntete como en tu casa!-_

_-No te preocupes, yo tengo que irme, voy a despedirme de Bi…-_

_-NO!!-_

_-…- _Gustav y Andreas me miraron extrañados por mi reacción-

_-…Este… mmm no creo que sea buena idea, está descansando… pues no se… creo que mejor es que lo dejemos dormir…-_

_-A bueno, le dan mis saludos, le dicen q tuve que regresar, y Tom?-_

_-También está durmiendo…-_

_-Bueno, ya que… me despiden de los dos! Cuídense chicos!-_

_-Chao Andreas! Que tengas buen viaje- Se despidió Gustav antes de verlo salir de la suite-_

_-Ven!!-_ Tome a Gustav por el brazo y lo lleve a mi ex habitación-

_-Que te pasa!!-_

_-Siéntate!! Lo vas a necesitar!-_

_-Yo sentarme? El que debería sentarse eres tú! Estas pálido…-_

_-No no! Yo… Tu, tú te sientas!!- _Estaba demasiado nervioso-

_-Esta bien, habla… Qué te paso?-_

_-Gustav… Desearía nunca haberme enterado… pero lo hice!! Diosss! No sé qué hacer con esto de verdad, no sé si decírtelo pero si no lo hago moriré! Dios, dios! Porque las cosas pasan así? Yo no ten…-_

_-Georg!! Cálmate!!-_ Gustav se levanto de la cama y me sentó a mi – Relájate, respira profundo…-

_-…-_ Hice lo que me dijo, respire lo más profundo que podía e intente calmarme-

_-Bien, ahora cuéntame! Qué pasa?-_

_-Prométeme que me vas a creer…-_

_-Habla de una vez!!-_

_-…Bill es Gay-_

_-QUE??-_

_-Si!! Te lo juro!-_

_-De donde sacaste eso??-_

_-No me crees?_

_-Georg sabes que no puedes jugar con eso! Si Bill te escucha… la que se va a armar!!-_

_-Pero te estoy diciendo la verdad!!-_

_-Estamos hablando de Bill, se que a veces es un poco afeminad…-_

_-Un poco?!! A veces?!!-_

_-Bueno… Bill es afeminado, pero no por eso debes sacar de conclusión que él sea gay, además él ha dicho en varias oportunidades que a él no le gustan los chicos!-_

_-Dios Gustav, sabes que no te mentiría, tú me conoces, no jugaría con algo así! Te estoy diciendo la verdad!-_

_-Georg, confío en ti!-_

_-Créeme porque te estoy diciendo la verdad!-_

_-Georg, esto es muy repentino… No sé qué pensar y todavía no me dices de donde sacaste eso-_

_-Gustav… Vamos a analizar la situación, tu le conoces alguna conquista a Bill?-_

_-No… per…-_

_-Espera, respóndeme cada pregunta! Si el sueño de Bill es encontrar el amor verdadero, por qué no lo busca?-_

_-El dijo que quería conocerlo por casualidad…-_

_-Y si eso es una excusa para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos?-_

_-Ay por dios Georg!-_

_-Gustav, una persona que desea encontrar el amor de su vida, lo busca! Si Bill quisiera encontrar a su "amada" por lo menos buscaría compartir en las fiestas con alguna chica "a solas" para saber si es o no la correcta! No crees?-_

_-Sí, tienes razón pero…-_

_-Pero todo lo contrario! Lo que hace es andar de arriba para abajo con Tom-_

_-Pero…-_

_-Pero nada! Si no busca el "amor de su vida" afuera, quiere decir que ya lo encontró y está aquí dentro_**-** Le decía intentando de cualquier manera que me entendiera-

_-Qué quieres decir Georg…?-_

_-Gustav, quien es la única persona con la que Bill se la pasa día y noche?-_

_-Por dios Georg!! No digas tonter…-_

_-Respóndeme!-_

_-…Tom-_

_-Cuál es el blanco de Bill en todos los conciertos?-_

_-Tom, pero es su her…-_

_-Cuando Bill se viste, para quien lo hace?-_

_-Para Tom…-_

_-Entonces_?- Fue lo único que conteste, el rostro de Gustav denotaba curiosidad y preocupación-

_-Insinúas que Bill está enamorado… de Tom?-_

_-Insinúo no, estoy seguro!-_

_-Como puedes estar tan seguro!? Eso es muy delicado!!-_

_-Hoy accidentalmente, escuche a Bill declarársele a Tom…-_

_-Qué!!?-_

_-Si…-_

_-Y que dijo Tom!!-_

_-Tom estaba dormido, no escucho-_

_-Estás seguro?-_

_-Totalmente Gustav!-_

_-Que piensas hacer!?-_

_-Ya sabemos lo que siente Bill por Tom, si nos ponemos a atar clavos cada mirada, sus celos desquiciados por alguna chica que se le acerca, y cada dedicación en el escenario es sin lugar a dudas una confesión de sus sentimientos, sin embargo Tom no parece darse cuenta, pero sus reacciones dicen todo lo contrario…-_

_-No estoy entendiendo muy bien-_

_-Pues si fuera mi caso y si tú me miraras en el escenario yo no tendría porque ponerme nervioso o si?–_

_-Bien… eso depende de qué relación tengamos-_

_-Exacto!! Bill está enamorado de Tom, se lo hace saber inconscientemente y Tom reacciona sin querer, eso quiere decir que ahí hay algo más que un simple amor de hermanos, de las dos partes, porque hay que estar claro que Tom también le dedica a Bill unas miradas nada normales-_

_-Pero, recuerda que también esta su relación como gemelos, es totalmente distinta a la de dos hermanos comunes-_

_-Por dios Gustav, yo no me sonrojaría cuando mi gemelo me mirara, es como pararme en un espejo, auto coquetearme y de paso sonrojarme-_

_-Mmmm es un buen punto pero de donde sacaste todo este estudio?-_

_-Llevo un buen tiempo sospechando esta situación_- Le dije con una sonrisa triunfal en mi cara-

_-…Eres un pervertido!-_ Me contesto en una mueca digna de él-

_-No! Solo realista, lo que pasa es que tu eres un homo fóbico…-_

_-Ay por favor cállate!-_

_-Jajaja… Es la verdad-_

_-Oye… pero no será que nosotros estamos viendo cosas donde no las hay… Yo creo que tú escuchaste mal…-_

_-No Gustav! Escuche PERFECTAMENTE bien, y eso no es normal, ahí hay algo más profundo y no me extrañaría que ese cuento que echan siempre de que son almas gemelas sea verdad-_

_-Que propones?-_ Me comento un poco mas convencido-

-_Hay que averiguar lo que siente Tom por Bill!!-_

_-Dios… Georg estás loco!-_

-_Gustav, si Tom siente algo por Bill, tenemos que descubrirlo…-_

_-Pero es Tom, se me hace muy increíble que el también pueda sentir algo mas por él-_

_-Gustav él no lo aceptará a menos que se dé cuenta de eso, y para eso hay que darle una ayudadita!-_

-_Bien… Y que tienes en mente?-_

_-Recuerdas a esta chica… mmmm Merley?_ _La que estuvo un tiempo loquita por mi?-_

_-Si… esa mocosa, la recuerdo perfectamente!-_

-_Dará una fiesta de cumpleaños en 2 días! Me pasó un mensaje desde su celular-_

_-Todavía conservas su número!!-_

_-Claro!! Para emergencias como estas es útil!!-_

_-Que planeas hacer!?-_

_-Llevaremos a los twins a esa fiesta!-_

_-Bill acaba de tener un accidente! No podrá ir!-_

_-Ira! De eso estoy seguro! Solo déjalo en mis manos…-_

_**Continura…**_

_**Bien, primero que nada espero que les gustara el capitulo! Me pregunto… Que planea Georg para esa fiesta? Muajajajaja xD Segundo! Muchas gracias a todas/os por sus reviews son encantadores! w y Tercero, de hoy en adelante comenzare a actualizar los días domingo debido al inicio de clases o.o… Pero es seguro! Todos los domingo habrá cap nuevo! xD Besitos y gracias por leer ;D**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Bill **_

Mis ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente… No recordaba nada, no sabía dónde me encontraba, en el cuarto tal vez… Como había llegado hasta ahí? Sin embargo al ver que el estaba a mi lado nada importaba, estaba ahí conmigo, estábamos juntos, solos los dos… En la noche…

_**Flash Back**_

_**Tom**_

_-Humm? Bill?-_ Abrí lentamente mis ojos, estaba descansado, había sido el sueño más reparador que había tenido en mucho tiempo, y nadie más que él me lo podía haber proporcionado. Sentía todavía las piernas de Bill debajo de mí, me levante con cuidado, era de noche y no veía muy bien, prendí la lámpara de la mesa de noche y lo que vi me encogió el corazón…

_- Bill? Dios…-_

Bill estaba dormido semisentado, me molesto verlo así, sabía que estaba incomodo, sabia q no le gustaba dormir así, pero solo lo hizo por mi, me acerque hasta el, inmediatamente mi mano se poso sobre su mejilla, a decir verdad me sentía extraño, recordaba la conversación que había tenido con el hace unas horas acerca de esa persona especial para el pero por algún motivo no me sentía molesto… Ni celoso… Sentía mucha paz…

_-Supongo que he madurado…-_ Dije para mi mismo mientras acariciaba los cabellos de mi Bill- _Eres un tonto…-_ Y con esto lo tome en brazos y lo recosté en mi cama, en mi verdadera cama

_- No soporto dormir lejos de ti y lo sabes… - _Mi rostro esbozo una sonrisa, recordando como Bill se molesta cuando yo obtengo las Suites del hotel para mi solo, y el se queda con la habitación mas pequeña, lo hacia para molestarlo, mas si por mi fuera el compartir hasta el pavimento de una calle seria el paraíso a su lado…

Lo arrope con una manta, y no pude evitar recordar el sueño que había tenido antes de despertar, me sente en piso dispuesto a contárselo mientras lo contemplaba dormido…

_-Que me has hecho? –_Mis ojos por alguna razón se llenaron de lágrimas… Y mi vos era casi inaudible-_Ya… ya no se de qué manera te miran mis ojos… Ojala y pudiera obtener alguna respuesta…_ -Me levante del piso y me acosté a su lado-

_- Sabes? Tuve un extraño sueño Bill... Creo que hasta mi imaginación ha sido afectada por ti-_

Tomé sus cabellos entre mis manos y comencé a jugar con ellos.

_-…soñé que me decías, que la persona a la que amabas era a mi… Que yo era esa persona tan especial… Y es ahora, cuando comprendo muchas cosas…-_

Hice una pausa para reflexionar mis pensamientos

_-…ahora entiendo el porqué de mis celos por Andreas, la rabia tan grande que se apodera de mi al verte tan cerca de otra persona q no pueda ser yo… Te parecerá extraño pero desearía que ese sueño fuera parte de mi realidad… Pero no es así, tu ya encontraste a esa persona, y no soy yo… No sabes cuánto me duele esto, pero sin embargo, eres mi hermano, una parte fundamental en mi vida, el ser a quien más adoro, y por eso y tu felicidad te apoyare hasta la muerte… Solo quiero pedirte algo Bill… Mientras… permíteme amarte en silencio…_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

_**Narrador**_

Dos días pasaron realmente rápido para la alegría de cierto chico que con su querido amigo en la cocina planeaban lo que llamarían operación twinscest…

_-Operación twinscest…?-_ Comento con una mueca de desagrado en su rostro-

_-Claro!! Por dios Gustav no me digas que no te gusta!!-_

_-No me gusta…-_

_-Ese será el nombre de nuestro plan y he dicho!-_

_-Si tu lo dic…-_

_-Shhh Shhh ahí vienen-_

_-Buenos días-_ Dijo un sonriente Bill-

-_Eran buenos-_ Contestó Georg con malicia en su sonrisa-

-_Ahh Georg no comiences es muy temprano para bromas-_ Respondió Tom-

_-Dios Tom, te levantaste sobre protector?-_

_-Y tu con imbecilitis-_

_-Jajaja_- Rieron Gustav y Bill-

-_Hey Tom, sabes que nos llamo Merley, te aucerdas de ella?- _Comento Gustav-

_-Mmmm no..-_

_-La chica esta que estaba loca por mi- Añadio Georg-_

_-Ahhh la que tiene el hermano extraño-_

_-Si esa misma- _Contestó Gustav-

_-Que pasa con ella?-_

_-Bueno, nos invitó a su fiesta de cumpleaños y me dijeron que estaría buenísima-_

_-No suena mala idea, cuando es?-_

_-Hoy en la noche, vamos Gustav tú y yo… Bill, no te invitamos porque creemos q debes descansar_ -

_-…-_

_-Bien, no veo porque no ir-_

_-Oye Tom, Marley me dijo que tu ex va a estar ahí, creo que seria una buena ocasión para que hicieras las pases con ella, no crees?_-

_-No, no creo Georg_- Respondió Bill para sorpresa de Todos-

_-Y porque no crees?- _Contesto al mismo tiempo que le daba una patadita a Gustav para que prestara atención a la actitud de Bill-

_-Mierda que hago!!!?-_ _Estem, me refiero a que no creo que deba descansar asi que los acompañare-_

_-No Bill!-_

-…- Todos voltearon a ver a Tom-

_-Tú tuviste un accidente así que lo mejor es que te quedes a descansar-_

_-Qué? No Tom, yo quiero ir!-_

_-No-_

_-Tom por dios, prometo quedarme en un solo lugar o lo que sea! Pero no me quiero quedar aquí!-_

-…-

_-Vamos Tom, es más regresaremos Temprano…-_

_-David lo sabe?-_ Contestó el mayor de los gemelos-

-…-_Mierda… es cierto__- Ehm… Si él sabe!-_

-…- Gustav volteo a mirar a Georg con señal de desaprobación total, odiaba las mentiras y si David se enteraba de que salieron sin su permiso, la que se armaría- Yo hablare con el- Y con esto salió a llamar a su manager-

Mientras tanto Bill salió de la estancia y Tom notó que este se habia molestado…Lo siguió por el pasillo y entró junto con el a su habitación…

_-Por que?-_

_-Porque no! Sólo busco cuidarte, nada más-_

-_Sólo eso? Ay por dios Tom! Solo quieres ir a revolcarte con esa cualquiera!-_

_-Bill por dios! No sabes lo que dices!-_

_-No!?-_

_-…no!!-_

_-…-_ Bill no dijo nada y comenzó a sacar un nuevo conjunto para vestirse-

_-Eres demasiado susceptible-_

_-Ahhh claro! Yo soy la nena de la banda ahora…-_

_-Siempre lo has sido...-_

Bill no ignoró ese comentario

-_…te equivocas Tom, siempre intenté ser suficiente para ti-_

_-…- _El mayor no lo comprendía-

_-Siempre busque la manera de que fuéramos uno y que sin embargo tu pudieras verme como algo diferente… a lo que soy... a lo que somos-_

_-…-_ _Que demonios me esta diciendo!? No Tom! No confundas… no lo mal interpretes-_ Pensó para si mismo-

-_…ahg… que frustrante!!!-_ Gritó antes de sentarse sobre la cama- _No quiero que vayas solo! No sin mi!! No quiero que te encuentres con ella porque… me muero de celos!! Es que no comprendes!!?-_

_-…celos?-_

_-…-_

_-… que quieres decir!?-_

_-Nada Tom…- _Bill estaba resignado-_ mejor dejamos eso hasta aquí, no es conveniente que sigamos hablando-_

Pero su hermano se paro frente suyo

_-No…! Vas a aclararme todo esto y decirme que demonios te pasa!!-_

_-Nada!-_

_-Nada? Tu si puedes conseguirte a alguien pero cuando se trata de mi te pones en este plan de "celos"!? No me jodas!-_

_-Per…-_

_-No Bill!! Yo también tengo derechos… no comprendes el daño que me hace saber q…-_

_-Saber que Tom!?-_

Tom lo recostó sobre la cama e hizo presión sobre sus manos para que no se pudiera mover

-_…por que sientes celos!?-_

_-Yo pregunté primero!-_

_-No Bill…_-

_-No siento celos de nadie…!!-_

_-Pues yo si…-_

_-Ah?-_

_-Y ya no mas…-_

_**Continura…**_


	12. Chapter 12

El mayor tomo la iniciativa, se arriesgo un 100 por ciento y sin embargo valía la pena, de la respuesta de Bill dependía todo, así que lo tomo de imprevisto y se acercó peligrosamente a él y no sin antes susurrarle al oído...

_-…Ya no puedo más con esto… Y me sabe una mierda de quien estés enamorado…-_

-_Tomi…-_ Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir el menor-

El mayor le dedico a Bill un tierno y profundo beso en sus labios el cual fue correspondido casi al instante.

Podían sentir como cada roce y cada caricia se mezclaban y al mismo tiempo despertaban en ellos sensaciones que nunca pensaron que podían llegar a demostrarse el uno por el otro.

Ahora ya no le quedaba duda… Su hermano lo amaba tanto como él, cada mal entendido fue una piedra en sus caminos, una jugarreta del destino para comprobar si eran lo suficientemente aptos para lo que vendría en el futuro, por fin lo había comprendido…

Las dudas y el qué dirán fueron capaces de opacar la conexión entre ellos y de no permitirles ver esos sentimientos que poseían arraigados en lo más profundo de su ser, pero ahora todo era diferente, todo estaba despejado, ahora podían sentir como cada nueva sensación fortalecía su unión como hermanos y más aun como almas gemelas…

La falta de aire se hizo presente y con ella un profundo silencio. Había muchas cosas que decir y muy poca cordura, sin embargo el primero en romper la tensión fue Tom…

_-…Bill, respóndeme algo…_ -Se atrevió a preguntar a unos pocos centímetros de los labios del menor-

_-…-_

_- Estas dispuesto a luchar hasta las últimas circunstancias?-_ El mayor conocía la respuesta pero la pregunta no estaba demás-

_-Estoy dispuesto a morir por esto Tom…-_

_-…-_

_-Tom?... Tom por que lloras? Que te duele??-_ El menor estaba nervioso, no muchas veces veía llorar a su hermano y en estos últimos días la situación se estaba repitiendo muy a menudo- _Luego hablas de que yo soy el susceptible!!-_

_-…-_

_-Tom…_ - Sollozo - _No llores, por favor… Te lo suplico…- _Dijo antes de abrazar a su hermano-

_-…Perdóname_- Sollozo -

_-Por que tendría que hacerlo?-_

_-…Te voy a ser sincero desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón Bill_- Sollozo _-… Yo…-_

_-Habías olvidado esa promesa… verdad?-_

_-…-_ El mayor bajo la cabeza, su hermano lo conocía tan bien…-

_-Tom, no te voy a juzgar por eso, éramos unos niños y po…-_

_-No Bill!-_ Sollozo -_Podíamos ser unos niños, pero para mi no fueron simples "palabras", por alguna razón mi mente poco a poco fue disfrazando ese amor por una profunda hermandad pero… -_

_-Tomi.. yo…-_

_-… Déjame terminar por favor!_ – Sollozo - _Bill… Tu eres y serás la única persona… que escuchara estas palabras, y eres el único que las merece de mi parte…-_

_-…-_

_- …yo no te he dejado de amar. Te amo como hermano, te amo como persona y te amo como el maravilloso ser que eres…_ - Sollozo _-…Eres una pieza fundamental en mi vida, eres todo para mi y muy en el fondo siempre supe que cada canción sobre el escenario era para mi…_ _Pero fue también por mi maldito orgullo que no quise darme cuenta… Quiero q me perdones por haberte hecho esperar tanto tiempo…_-

_-…_- El menor lucia impactado, solo en sueños espero escuchar esas palabras de parte de Tom, estaba feliz… Pero por algún motivo lloraba sin consuelo…- _To…-_ sollozo - _Tomi, lo sabias…_ _siempre fueron para ti…-_ Sollozo – _Yo…- _Sollozo - _Yo he soñado tanto con esto…-_Sollozo- _Y si es un sueño no quiero despertar_- Sollozo -

_-…No lo es Bill-_ Y con esto ultimo llevo sus labios nuevamente a los de su hermano, era el mejor manjar que existía y por fin lo podía saborear con tranquilidad… Aunque todavía era muy pronto para decir eso. Habían muchas personas de por medio y mas aun cuando comenzaban una nueva etapa en sus vidas, en su relación como gemelos y ahora como pareja-

_-… espera-_

_-Que pasa?- _Tom intento disimular, pero una de las cosas que mas le molestaba era que alguien le cortara la inspiración cuando hacia algo-

_-Tom… yo… no se… este…-_

-_Como si no supiera lo que me va a decir_- _Bill, tranquilo, no te preocupes por eso, primero tenemos q prepararnos para decírselos y eso lleva un poco de tiem…-_

_-No!!… No es eso!-_

_-Que?-_ _La conexión falló?-_

_-Como explicarlo, si es, o sea obvio que tenemos que decirlo algún día pero… Como lo haremos…? No se muy bien que somos ahora…-_

-_Con que eso era…__- Bien… yo creo que aman-_

_-No Tom!! No! Me reuso! Eso es de otro tipo de parejas!-_

_-…- __Ni lo pienses…__-_

_-Que somos Tomi?-_

-…-_Mierda… No me va a hacer decirlo…_-

_-Tenemos que definir nuestra relación!-_

-…-

_-Toooom_- Dijo en tono suplicante, el menor necesitaba escuchar "esas" palabras de la boca de su hermano-

_-…-_

_-Tooooomiiii_- Dijo casi a grito con puchero incluido-

_-…-_ _Dios… ya fue mucho con que me confesara… __-_

_-Bien, te ayudaré!_-Dijo el menor antes de levantarse del suelo y sentarse frente a su hermano-_ Tom yo te amo, lo sabes verdad?-_

_-Lo tengo más que claro…-_

_-Y sabes que mi amor va mas allá que una simple hermandad cierto?-_

_-Si…-_

_-Te amo como pareja Tomi…. Y que son las parejas?-_

_-…- __Dios…__.-_

_-¿¿…??-_

_-…-_

_-Tom Kaulitz!! Por dios! Puedes aunque sea poner tu maldito orgullo de lado en estas situaciones!!- _Dijo casi a grito el menor y estando a punto de perder la paciencia-

_-Orgullo? A ver y por que no lo dices tu!!-_

-_Porque no Tom!!-_

_-Ahg… Novios!!! No te bastó solo con que me confesa…-_

-Sollozo _- Gracias…-_ Dijo al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a su hermano con todas sus fuerzas-

_-Ya… bien? No llores tanto Bill… Tienes a aprender a controlarte porqu…-_

_-No Tom, cuando se trata de ti es imposible que logre eso…-_Sollozo_-_

_-…-_

_Tomi… somos novios…-_Sollozo_- _

_-Bien, no te puedes quejar! Donde conseguirías a alguien como yo? Vengo en combo para ti, novio y hermano al mismo tiempo! –_

- Sollozo- _Te amo tanto… No tienes idea_-

_-Lo se, y yo a ti…-_ Dijo antes de darle un pequeño beso en sus ojos, en su cuello y de inmediato susurrarle al oído - _Ahora puedo celarte con total libertad…-_

_-Hmmmm ya veremos que pasa…- Contesto antes de encontrarse con los labios de su mayor, su otra mitad y ahora con total formalidad su pareja-_

**Fuera de a habitación**

_-Ven ven! – _

_-Que pasa Georg?-_

_-Trae el teléfono!-_

_-…-_

_-Entra! Y cierra bien!-_

_-Dios parecemos fugitivos!- _Comento Gustav cerrando la puerta tras de si-

_-Es que necesito que escuches algo! Así sabrás mas o menos de que va mi plan!-_

_-No me digas que vas a llamar a esa mocosa…?-_

_-Claro! Tenemos que darle seguridad como chicos serios que somos-_ Comento el mayor sin disimular su maliciosa sonrisa-

_-Dios… a veces me asustas-_

El mayor comenzó a marcar los números de la destinataria sin olvidar colocar el altavoz, no tuvieron que esperar mucho, la chica contesto casi inmediatamente…

_-Diga?-_

_-Merley?-_

_-Si, quien es?-_

_-No te acuerdas de mi? Ya veo lo importante que decías que era…-_

_-…-_ Se escucho que algo callo- _GEORG!!-_

_-Si mi amor, quien mas?-_

_-Dios… como estas? Recibiste mi mensaje? Vas a venir?-_

_-Claro, para eso llamo!-_

_-Dios que felicidad!-_

_-Bueno te cuento que llevare a toda la banda… No hay problema?-_

_-No… bueno… quienes son todos?-_

_-Bill, Tom y por supuesto Gustav-_

_-Ah… por los gemelos no hay problema pero no puedes dejar al enano en casa?-_

_-Ahg! Que zorra! El sentimiento es mutuo…-_ Comento Gustav-

_-Jajaja shhhh cállate!!_-Susurro Georg -

_-Georg!? Estas ahí? Quien esta contigo?-_

_-Nadie cariño, por cierto que es de la vida de tu hermano?-_

_-Bien, tu sabes como es el… Un poco desquiciado nada mas, pero se pondrá muy feliz de que lleves a Bill, el siempre lo a admirado-_

_-Si, será una gran sorpresa!-_

_-Si estoy segura!-_

_-Bueno te dejo, nos vemos en unas horas… Bye!-_

_-Bye mi Georg!!-_ Fue lo último que se escucho antes de terminar la llamada-

_-MI Georg? Dios que zorra!-_

_-Ahg vamos Gustav deja los celos!-_

_-Callate!-_ Contesto antes de ponerse de pie y hacer la pregunta tan esperada- _Que planeas?-_

_-Bueno, ya deberías de haberte hecho una idea con esta llamada-_

_-El hermano de Merley lleva años loco por Bill y lo sabes, también sabes que ese chico nunca me dio buena espina-_

_-Lo se, pero primero tu eres un supersticioso y segundo el no es mas peligroso que cualquiera de las groupies a las que nos hemos enfrentado-_

_-Georg, solo te diré algo, estas jugando con fuego…-_

_-Ahg no seas aguafiestas, todo va a salir bien!-_

_-Eso espero…-_

_**Continuara…**_

_**Bien, no es domingo todavía xD…Lo se. Son exactamente 11:22PM, pero es que lo termine temprano y poss no me aguante a subirlo oxo! OJO: Seguiré actualizando los domingos y en su defecto los sábado en la noche xD (Muajajajaja) Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, se los dedico a todas y todos, después de tanta angustia se lo merecen! ;D… Sin embargo eso no quiere decir que las cosas se van terminar aquí! No, no, no, todo lo contrario … Besitos! Se les quiere a todos!  
PD: Mil gracias por sus reviews!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Georg**_

-_Oye… es impresión mía… o estos dos están muy melosos esta noche_?- Le comente acercándome un poco a el-

_-No, no es impresión tuya, se me va a subir la azúcar si los sigo viendo…-_

_-…Me lo supuse-_

Regrese a mi lugar junto a la ventana, algo era sospechoso, si de por si los twins iban a todos lados juntos y sus miradas entre si no eran normales, hoy las cosas eran mas anormales que nunca…

_**Narrador**_

La noche había llegado, los chicos iban en el Cadillac rumbo a la casa de Merley, el ambiente estaba agradable, sobre todo entre los twins, sin embargo Georg y Gustav por alguna razón sentían que sobraban en el auto, era como estar de soltero en una cita con dos tortolitos.

Tras su mutua confesión y su actual compromiso como pareja, Bill y Tom se encontraban en la parte delatara del Cadillac como diría Georg en su "mundo". El menor iba tomado de la mano de su mayor, muy cerca de el, iban secreteándose las cosas mas lindas e inoportunas les pasaran por su mente, la atmosfera estaba de cuento de hadas… Hasta que alguien decidió cortar la inspiración…

-_Oigan, basta no? O sea… Gustav y yo parecemos dos idiotas aquí delante de dos gemelos… que hoy mas que nunca decidieron ponerse melosos!-_

_-Ahg Georg por favor! Deja la envidia!-_

_-Yo? Envidioso? Por favor Bill…-_

_-Bill tiene razón, déjanos ser-_

_-Que los dejemos ser? Dios… esta bien… no discutiré con ustedes_- _Solo esperen llegar a la fiesta_-

_-Dios… El que esta raro eres tu_- Comento Tom extrañado de que el mayor se diera por vencido tan pronto-

_-Para que tú veas, al parecer hoy ustedes no son los únicos afectados por la luna-_

_-Jajaja, estas loco_!-

_-Por cierto Tom, yo estaba pensando, ya que estas soltero, porque no intentas una relacion normal comun y corriente con Richelle…-_

_-De que hablas Gustav?-_ Respondio el mayor de los gemelos-

_-Bueno Richelle es linda, parece una buena chica y no se, se veía agradable esa noche, no crees?-_

_-No! Tom no cree NADA!-_ Respondio el menor-

-_Bill, tranquilo…-_ Pensó el mayor apretando instintivamente la mano de su menor-

_-…- _El menor al sentir el apreton de su mayor supo al instante que debia de calmarse-

_-No creo que sea buena idea Gustav, sabes que a mi me gustan cosas de una sola noche… Los únicos compromisos en mi vida son Tokio Hotel y Bill, no tengo tiempo para estar cuidando nenas…-_

_-Tomi…-_ Dijo para sus adentros Bill-

_-Bueno como quieras, capaz y cambies de opinión cuando la veas-_

No se dijo mas, ya se podía ver la estancia de la casa de Merley, sin lugar a dudas era una hermosa casa, afuera se encontraban guardias de seguridad y para fortuna de los chicos no habían fans en la entrada, al parecer seria una fiesta Tranquila…

Los chicos bajaron, y dieron órdenes a sus guardaespaldas que los pasaran buscando en unas cuantas horas, como todo se veía tranquilo les dijeron que no tenían nada de que preocuparse. Los guardias en la entrada reconocieron al grupo inmediatamente y les dieron la bienvenida, caminaron por el jardín principal que los llevaría a la parte trasera donde se encontraba la piscina, el ambiente se veía agradable, había muchas personas mas sin embargo no habian fans, por ese lado no se preocuparon. Merley salio a recibirlos en seguida que pisaron la estancia.

_-Chicosss!! Que feliz estoy de que estén aquí!-_

_-Buenas noches Merley- Dijeron en coro-_

_-Como estas Georg!?-_

_-Bien gracias y tu? Que tal la estas pasando? 18 años no se cumplen una sola vez en la vida, preguntale a los gemelos!-_

_-Jajaja- _Rieron los gemelos en coro-

_-Georg tiene razon-_ Respondio Bill-

_-Estoy bien, por cierto Bill me contenta que estes aquí, mi hermano se pondre muy feliz de verte! _

_-Si?- _Contesto el menor un poco extrañado-

_-Ah por cierto ahí viene! VOLKER!!-_ Llamo entre la multitud-

Un chico alto, de estatura 1.90 salio a recibir a la banda al llamado de su hermana, tenia los ojos claros y cabellos negros, de piel blanca, un chico muy casual y normal-

_-…-_

_-Mira quien esta aquí!-_

_-Bill? Es un placer conocerte por fin!! Me llamo Volker, soy el hermano mayor de Merley-_

_-Un placer-_ Contesto el menor al mismo tiempo que saludaba con su mano -…-

_-Oh Tom, Georg y Gustav también están aquí, es un placer verlos nuevamente-_

_-Ustedes ya se conocían?-_ Pregunto el menor-

_-Si…-_Respondió Tom-

_-Si, veras hace unos meses tu hermano y los chicos salieron con Merley y fue cuando conocieron a Richelle, la conoces verdad?-_

_-Si… Claro que la conozco…-_

-Bueno fue entonces cuando me entere de que mi hermana era amiga de ustedes y los conoci…-

_-Claro…-_

_-Es un placer para mí poder conocerte Bill Kaulitz, he sido admirador tuyo desde que tenias 15 años! Eres fantastico-_

_-El gusto es mio y gracias!-_ Contesto el menor no muy comodo con lo ultimo que escucho-

_-…-_

_-Toooooooooooooooooooooooomiiiiii!!-_

_-No…-_

_-Richelle… Como estas?-_

_-Bien cariñoooo!! Ahhh me tienes abandonada_- Grito la pobre chica que ya a esas horas de la noche estaba con unos traguitos de más-

_-Oye Richelle… Basta, déjalo!-_ Dijo Merley a su "dulce" amiga-

_-Nooo, Tomiii tu me amas verdad? Verdad que no me has olvidado?-_ Dijo apartando al menor y al mismo tiempo posando sus brazos en el cuello del mayor-

_-…-Maldita…-_

_-__Mierda… Dioss, Bill, aguanta un poco__- Ehh… mmmm Richelle, creo que estas un poquito pasadita de tragos no crees?-_

_-No Tomi como vas a decir eso?-_

_-Deberias ir a descansar!-_

_-Ahg por dios Tom, si yo fuera tu estaría feliz de ver a mi ex!-_ Comento Georg-

_-Yo… su EX? O sea que si llegamos a ser algo Tomi?-_

_-No!! Richelle te equivocas!-_

_-…- _El menor intentaba contenerse, solo tenia a aguantar unos minutos, confiaba en su hermano, sabia que algo iba a hacer… Solo tenia que tener paciencia…-

_-Ah por dios Tomi, no me digas que no te gusto? A poco no fue la mejor noche que has tenido en tu vida?-_

_-…Eh… No… Este…-_

_-Vamos Tom di la verdad!-_ Comentaba Georg-

_-Basta Georg!!- Dijo Gustav-_

_-Entonces no fue mentira? De verdad ustedes dos… Lo hicieron?_- Comento indiscretamente una impresionada Merley-

_-Dios...-_

_-Si, Tomi es muy bueno en la cama! Es el mejor novio que he tenido-_ Decía melosamente la chica al mismo tiempo que sus manos acariciaban sus rastas-

_-Oye Richelle yo creo qu…-_ Pero se vio interrumpido por el dedo de la chica sobre sus labios-

_- Georg eso estaba entre tus planes?- Comento secretamente Gustav al mayor-_

_-No… La verdad no… Pero lo estoy disfrutando, no como Bill-_

_-…-_

_-Richelle por favor…- _Dijo el mayor intentando safarse de la chica pero esta parecía un chicle-

-…-

_-Tomi… No te gustaría… Volver a…-_ Decía a medida que se acercaba sus labios y su mano bajaba directo a su entrepierna_-…revivir esa noche de pasión…?-_

_-…- __Suficiente!!__-_

_-Richelle yo creo qu…-_

_-Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-_

_-BILL!!-_

_-…-_ Todos quedaron en silencio ante la escena-

_-…Ups-_ Fue lo único que contesto el menor-

_-ESTAS LOCO!!-_ Grito Richelle bañada en agua fría y hielo-

_-Lo siento nena…Es que te vi muy calentona así que me tome la molestia de enfriarte-_

_-Ahhhgggggg!! Tom!! No permitas que haga eso conmigo!!-_

_-Ya lo hizo- _Contesto Tom con una divertida sonrisa en sus labios-

_-Ahggg!! Son unos imbeciles!!-_ Grito antes de irse corriendo dentro de la casa a la burla de todos-

_-Dios… pobre…-_ Comento Georg impresionado-

_-Bill… es un poco celoso…-_ Respondió Gustav-

_-Un poco no. Completo!-_

_-Bill… Tenemos que hablar!!-_ Dijo Tom en un Tono molesto-

_-Ahgg Tom… No me digas que te molestaste…?-_

_-Merley nos disculpas! Será que hay un lugar solo por aquí donde pueda conversar a SOLAS con mi hermanito?-_

_-Si claro, tengan-_ Dijo dándole una pequeña llave- _Entren a la casa en el pasillo principal hay puerta de color verde, es donde guardamos lo víveres, hay mucho espacio y ahí no entra nadie-_

_-Gracias… Ven aca!!-_ Dijo Tom tomando las llaves y a Bill consigo-

_-Wow… Pobre Bill…-_

_-Si… Por cierto, a donde fue tu hermano?-_

_-Ah… que raro… no me di cuenta cuando se fue-_

Tom paso rápidamente a la casa, encontró la habitación rápidamente ya que no era la primera vez que iba, entro con Bill y cerro la puerta con seguro.

_-…-_

_-Se puede saber porque estas molesto??-_

_-Bill pobresita… la bañaste completa!!-_

_-Se lo merecía!! Estaba poniendo sus manos sobre mi propiedad!!-_

_-...-_

_-Porque me miras asi?-_

_-…Tu propiedad?-_ Contesto el mayor picaramente colocando sus manos sobre las caderas de su menor…-

_-…O sea me refiero... A lo coqueta que se estaba poniendo contigo...-_ Dijo muy apenado el menor hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de mayor-

_-Mmmm alguien tuvo un ataque de celos...-_

_-No Tomi... O bueno... Si, es que odio que las personas te llamen "Tomi"... Solo yo puedo decirte asi, lo sabes y odio que te toquen... te acaricien... y piensen que eres un juguete sexual...-_

_-Lo se, no volvera a pasar, lo prometo...-_

_-Ok...-_

El menor levanto su cara y poso sus labios sobre los de su mayor, pero al momento en que iba a separarse Tom profundizo mas el beso. El mayor levanto un poco la camisa del menor y lo acorralo en la pared mas cercana hundiendo su pierna entre la entrepierna del menor.

_-No... Tomi... Aqui no...-_

_-Lo se... Este no es un lugar para algo tan bello como eso..._- Decía mientras besaba el cuello del menor-

_-A... q...que te refieres-_

_-Tu primera vez sera algo especial Bill... Eso te lo juro...-_

_-Tomi... T...-_

_-Shhh no tienes porque decirlo, lo se Bill...-_ Concluyo antes de besar la frente del menor-_ Ahora salgamos, tenemos que ir con los demás-_

_-Ok-_

Los twins salieron de la habitación como si nada hubiera pasado, salieron de la casa y encontraron a los chicos entados cerca de la pista de baile acompañados de Merley.

_-Como va todo?- _Comento Georg al verlos llegar-

_-Bien, Merley disculpame con Richelle...-_ Comento Bill para sorpresa de Todos menos de Tom-

_-Tranquilo, ya se le pasara...-_

_-Como la estan pasando?-_ Comento sorpresivamente Volker, uniéndose a la conversación-

_-Bien gracias-_ Respondió Gustav-

_-Bueno ya yo regreso voy un momento al baño-_ Comento Tom-_ Bill puedes pedirme un Jugo o lo que sea?-_

_-Ok ve tranquilo-_

El mayor se alejo del lugar, no sin antes mirar de arriba a abajo al hermano de Merley, algo no le daba buena espina en ese tipo, Merley le contaba que adoraba a Bill, que se moria por el, pero mas alla de eso, habia algo en su mirada que no le gustaba... Serian celos? Quien sabe...-

-_Oye Bill, será que podemos hablar un momento?-_ Pregunto Volker al menor-

_-Claro… Pero, puedes esperar a que llegue Tom?-_

-…-

_-Ah Bill por dios, ve! Ya cuando Tom llegue nosotros le decimos! Y por su bebida no te preocupes yo se la pido-_

_-Mmmm ok…_-Respondió el menor no muy convencido-

_-Sígueme por favor-_

Volker llevo a Bill a lado contrario pasando a través de la pista de baile donde se encontraba la barra, no había mucha gente y era un lugar cómodo para hablar, Bill se sentó en una de las sillas mientras este chico quedo de pie frente a el.

_-Bien, de que querías hablar?-_

_-Tranquilo, vamos con calma, quieres?-_

_-…-_ Bill no estaba muy convencido… Algo no andaba bien con ese chico… Lo podía ver en sus ojos-

-_Sabes, nunca olvidare el día en que te vi por primera vez… Tenías 15 años…Fue hermosos, creo que fue amor a primera vista…-_

_-…-_ Bill escuchaba con atención cada palabra de ese hombre, a medida de que este hablaba su corazón se aceleraba…-

_-Sin lugar a dudas fue el mejor día de mi vida sin contar este…-_

_-Claro, es el cumpleaños de tu hermana, cualquier hermano estaría feliz-_

_-No… Te equivocas, esa no es la causa de mi felicidad…-_

_-Entonces…?-_

_-Cada noche y cada día de mi vida he estado tan solo, con mi única compañía… Tu música y tu voz…-_

-…-_Ok… Esto no me gusta nada…_-_ Este... yo creo qu...-_

_-…Pero ahora las cosas serán diferente sabes? Ayer tuve un sueño revelador, soñé que estarías conmigo para siempre… Y estoy seguro que fue una señal, ya que mi hermana hoy me dijo al despertar que te vería nuevamente… Es el destino…-_

_-Oye… Disculpa… Tengo q ir con To…-_

_-No!!-_ Dijo tomándolo de los brazos de una manera en la cual el menor quedo totalmente vulnerable-

_-Ahg!! Me lastimas! SUELTAME!!-_

_-…Tom, Tom, Tom… Es que no haces otra cosa que no sea hablar de el!!-_

_-Suéltame te dije!!-_

_-Cállate!...-_

_-…-__Tom…. Tom…. Donde estas...? Tom!!__-_

_**En el baño**_

El mayor salio rápidamente, sintió que su hermano lo llamaba, pero se extraño de que no hubiera nadie fuera del baño. Se dirigió hacia donde sus amigos y más extraño se sintieron al ver que Bill no estaba con ellos.

-_Wao, por fin llegas!-_

_-Y Bill?-_

_-Esta con Volker…- Respondio Gustav-_

_-A donde fueron?-_

_-Ahg Tom por dios, no me digas que estas celoso?-_

_-Callate Georg! Donde esta Bill!!-_ Contesto el mayor totalmente serio ante la actitud de su amigo, no quería ser aguafiestas pero odiaba a ese tipo y algo le decía q Bill no estaba a salvo con el-

_-Tranquilo Tom, Volker quería hablar a solas con Bill, ya regresaran-_ Intervino Gustav. Esta sabia que el objetivo principal de su amigo era crear celos de parte de Tom, y lo estaba logrando, sin embargo algo en ese tipo no le gustaba…-

_-Ahggg! Porque me pullas!?-_ Grito Tom a Georg-

_-Yo no he hecho nada!!-_ Se defendió el mayor-

_-…-_ El corazon del mayor se acelero… Ahora si tenia un mal presentimiento…-

_**En la barra**_

_-Suéltame te dije!!-_

_-No lo haré! Llevo esperando años por esto! Estas en mis manos, eres como una joya y no te dejare… MUCHOS MENOS AHORA!! Camina disimuladamente!!-_

_-Maldito…!! To…-_

_-Ni se te ocurra…-_

_-…-_ El rostro del menor palideció al ver delante de sus ojos un puñal apuntando su abdomen…-

_-Cuidadito con llamar a tu hermanito, mira que no me importa matarte aquí mismo!! Si no eres mío… No serás de nadie!!-_

-…-El menor podía ver como poco a poco Volker acercaba el puñal atravesando su camisa al instante, dejándole sentir lo afilado que se encontraba el arma… Sin embargo el menor no sentía nada, solo pudo darse cuenta al ver como su camisa poco a poco se teñía de sangre…-_T…Tom…__-_

_-Vendrás conmigo! Seremos felices Bill!! Te alejare de ese maldito gemelo tuyo… Las cosas serán diferentes… Muy diferentes!-_

_**Continuara…**_


	14. Chapter 14

_-SUELTAME MALDITO!! QUE ME SUELTES TE DIGO!!-_

_-Cállate!!... Deja de formar escándalos y camina!!-_

_-Ahgg!! ME LASTIMAS!!-_

_-MALDICION!! O te callas o te mato aquí mismo!!-_

_-…-_ El menor estaba vulnerable a todo, estaba a merced de Volker, no sabia que hacer, estaba muy nervioso, y más aun cuando veía como la mancha de sangre se extendía poco a poco sobre su camisa… Sentía que su gemelo estaba cerca, quería gritar pero la música en el lugar no lo ayudaba, y nadie parecía darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Bill podía notar como se reflejaba el nerviosismo de Volker, este había actuado de manera impulsiva al ver una oportunidad perfecta de llevarse al menor, sin embargo sus planes no estaban saliendo como lo planeado y no encontraba una manera de llevar a cabo su objetivo…

-…- Bill necesitaba una oportunidad, el era un perfecto negociador y tenia que pensar en algo, sin embargo la situación era totalmente distinta a la de cualquiera de sus contratos, pero no perdió las esperanzas, quería regresar con su hermano y eso iba a lograr. Porque Bill Kaulitz logra todo lo que desea…

_- Oye Volker… Ahgg-_Se quejaba con cada movimiento brusco provocado por su agresor- _…Porque quieres hacer esto…?...Ahg…-_

_-Tu no entiendes!! NUNCA ENTENDERAS!! TE HE AMADO DESDE QUE TE CONOCI! ERES EL UNICO QUE ME DIO SU APOYO CON SUS CANCIONES!! ERES LO MAS HERMOSO QUE HE CONOCIDO EN MI VIDA! Y TE TENDRE PARA MI SOLO!!-_ Decía Volker desesperado- _Camina!! Camina!! No permitiré que regreses con el maldito de tu gemelo!! NUNCA!!-_

-…- Bill lo comprendió al instante, el dialogo no funcionaria con ese sujeto y solo tenia dos salidas: 1. Darle el gusto a Volker de llevárselo lejos y 2. Gritar e intentar no morir en el intento a menos que… -

_-Jajajajajajaja dios… Puedo considerarme el hombre mas feliz de la tierra! SEREMOS FELICES BILL!!- _Decía desquiciadamente-

_-Lo siento, pero no te daré el gusto…-_

_-Jajajajaja de que hablas? Ya no tienes salida…ACEPTALO!!-_

_-…-_

_**Tom**_

Estaba con los nervios a flor de piel, confundido, mi corazón estaba acelerado, mi respiración agitada y por alguna razón muy adolorido… Mi gemelo estaba en peligro, así nadie lo comprendiera yo lo sabia, cada minuto se me hacia eterno y lo peor era que para todos era un ataque de celos… O por lo menos casi todos…

_-Tom cálmate!!- Comento Gustav-_

_-Es cierto! Además... Est-_

_-NOOO!! USTEDES NO ENTIENDEN!! COMO QUIEREN QUE ME CALME!? ME VOY A CALMAR CUANDO APAREZCA BILL!!-_

_-Tom Lo buscaremos… Per…-_

_-Shhhhhh!! CALLENSE!!-_

_-Que tienes?-_

_**-**__**Tooooom!! Tooooom!!**__**-**_

_-Bill, es Bill…- _

_**Narrador**_

El mayor lo había escuchado, estaba seguro, era la voz de su hermano, de eso no le quedaba duda. Se dejo llevar pos su conexión y seguido Gustav, Georg y más atrás Merley atravesó la pista de baile, pero su corazón casi se detiene al ver lo que encontró…-

_-BILL!!-_

_-Tom! Tom… Por favor! __Ayúdame!!-_

_-VOLKER!! QUE HACES!? DEJALO!!-_ Grito desesperada su hermana-

_-Cállate!! CALLENSE TODOOOS!! COMO ES POSIBLE?! EXPLICAMELO!! Todo estaba saliendo tan perfecto…-_ Decía en un intento por engañarse a si mismo-

Los invitados en la fiesta comenzaron a abandonar el lugar ante la situación que se presentaba, Georg y Gustav no sabían que hacer o que decir… y Merley lloraba al ver como su hermano sostenía a Bill amenazándolo con un puñal…

_-…_-El mayor se lleno de ira al ver como la camisa de su hermano se tenia de sangre pero sin embargo intento contener la calma_- Gustav…-_Dijo en voz muy baja- _Llama a seguridad… Rápido!!-_

_-Pero To…-_

_-Rápido!! Yo intentare hacer tiempo…-_

El mayor no le quedo otro remedio de hacer lo que se le pedía, confiaba en su amigo… Al parecer Volker estaba mas pendiente de encontrar una razón para justificar el echo de que sus planes no estuvieran saliendo como lo previsto, que no se dio cuenta cuando el mayor se retiro…

_-EXPLICAME MALDICION!!-_

_-Ahg!!... No… Agh… No lo entenderías…-_

_-TODO ESTABA SALIENDO TAN BIEN!! …TU… FUISTE TU!! MALDITA SEAS TOM KAULITZ….-_

_-…-_

_-Ahg…-_ Se quejaba el menor con los tratos de Volker- _Con quien… crees…Agh… que estas hablando maldito!! Una persona como tu no entendería la conexión que hay entre Tom y yo…-_

_-CALLATE!! NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR NADA MAS!! CALLATE O TE MATARE AQUÍ MISMO!!-_

_-…-_ El mayor no decía absolutamente nada, intentaba guardar la calma, sin embargo la poca paciencia que tenía se le estaba terminando…-

_-Merley!!-_ Grito Georg al ver como la susodicha caía al suelo-

_-Georg llévatela d aquí… Busca ayuda…-_

_-Tom yo…-_

_-Por favor aprovecha esta oportunidad para salir de aquí…-_

_-No Tom!-_ Contesto el mayor tomando a la chica en sus brazos y depositándola en uno de los asientos mas cercanos- _Yo de aquí no me muevo…-_

_-…-_ El mayor se lo agradeció desde lo más profundo de su corazón, no sabía si iba a poder con todo eso el solo-

_-Camina!! NOS VAMOS!-_

_-VOLKER!! BASTA!! ES QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA EL DAÑO QUE LE ESTAS HACIENDO A BILL!! MALDITA SEA!! DETENTE!-_ Grito el mayor ya desesperado-

_-TUUU!! TU ERES EL CULPABLE DE TODO ESTO! SIEMPRE TE VEIA… COMO LO MIRABAS! COMO EL TE MIRABA!! CADA MALDITA CANCION QUE EL TE DEDICA SOBRE EL ESCENACRIO ME HIZO COMPRENDER QUE ENTRE USTEDES HABIA ALGO MAS QUE SOLO UNA SIMPLE RELACION ENTRE GEMELOS! AL DIABLO CON LOS GEMELOS!!... NO… NO COMPRENDO PORQUE TU LO PUEDES TENER Y YO NO!!-_

_-Volker… Tú no quieres dañar a Bill… Lo sabes… Así que déjalo ir…- _

El silencio reinaba en el lugar ya vacío, Tom intentaba sacar tiempo de cualquier manera, dialogando con el psicópata que tenia a su hermano secuestrado, pero sentía que en cualquier momento las cosas podían dar un giro irremediable…

_-…BILL KAULITZ NO SE MERECE A ALGUIEN COMO TU! Y NO LO TENDRAS! SI EL NO ES MIO NO SERA DE NADIE!! ENTIENDES!!-_

_-Que haces!! No!! Basta!!-_

_-CALLATE MALDICION!!-_

_-Déjame!! -Sollozo- DEJAME!!-_

_-BILL!!- Grito su hermano impotente ante la escena que presenciaban sus ojos-_

_-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!..- _Grito el menor al sentir un objeto frío y metálico se deslizaba obre sus muñecas… Desgarrando su piel…-

_-MALDICION!!-_

_-. Q…q…que hicis…te…No…Noo! TOM!!-_

_-TU TUVISTE LA CULPA… TU!! SOLO TU!!-_ Decía a gritos Volker retrocediendo poco a poco del menor al mismo tiempo que su arma manchada ya de sangre caía al suelo- _TE DIJE… YO…YO… TE LO ADVERTI!! NO… YO NO QUERIA…NOOO SUELTAME!! AHGGG!!-_Georg aprovecho la oportunidad, tomo a Volker y lo acorralo en el piso, dispuesto a golpearlo hasta que quedara inconsciente.

El mayor se vio libre para correr a ayudar a su gemelo, quien cayo al piso desangrándose…

_-BILL!! BILL REACCIONA!!-_

_-Tom!-_Sollozo-_ No quiero morir!! NO QUIERO!!-_

_-No lo harás_!!-

Tom se quito su camisa, desgarro un pedazo de ella, tomo la muñeca de su hermano y la vendo para intentar detener la hemorragia, lo tomo en brazos y lo saco de ese lugar lo antes posible.

Bill sollozaba aferrado al cuello de su hermano, intentando encontrar el significado a todo lo sucedido…

_-…- _Sollozo- _No…No me dejes morir Tomi… Por favor…!-_

_-No morirás!!...-_ Decía el menor en un intento por darle fuerzas mas a si mismo que a su hermano- _… Tienes que ser fuerte Bill, trata de no hablar mucho…-_

_-…-_ El menor obedeció y mas al darse cuenta que su cuerpo poco a poco iba perdiendo el sentido_- T…Tomi… Tomi me estoy mareando…-_Sollozo- _No quiero dormirme… No me dejes dormir Tomi…-_

_-Bill… Resiste…!-_

El mayor acelero el paso, salio a la entrada de la casa y no vio a Gustav, maldijo su suerte. No podía esperarlo, tenía que llegar a un hospital lo antes posible…

_-Hey Hijo!! Necesitas ayuda!?-_

_-…-_El mayor se volteo para ver que quien se trataba encontrándose con un hombre de edad avanzada-

_-Por favor! Debo llega a un hospital lo antes posible!!-_

_-Sube!! Rápido!!-_ Ordeno el anciano al mayor-

El mayor subió al auto con ayuda del anciano, recostó a Bill sobre sus piernas mientras acariciaba sus cabellos y le susurraba que todo saldría bien. Su cara denotaba mucha preocupación y más al ver que la hemorragia no se detenía. El anciano tomo asiento detrás del volante, encendió el auto y arranco lo mas rápido que pudo rumbo al hospital…

_-Que paso hijo? Es tu novia?-_

_-Es mi hermano… Es mi gemelo… Y un maldito desgraciado lo hirió!-_

_-Ah, lo siento… Por la equivocación, es que su cabello liso me confundió y pues ya sabes que a esta edad la vista no ayuda mucho, ahora que lo mencionas se parecen mucho… Y que mal lo que le paso a tu hermano, pero ya vas a ver, todo va a salir bien! En 5 minutos estaremos en el hospital…-_

_-Gracias…-_ Fue lo único que pudo decir el mayor, viendo como en el rostro de su hermano se mostraba una mueca de dolor…-

_-Por cierto! Me llamo Steven, es un placer!-_

_-Tom… para usted-_

_-Es un placer Tom-_

Dicho y echo en menos de 5 minutos estaban en el hospital mas cercano, el auto se detuvo y Tom tomo a Bill en brazos y corrió hasta sala de emergencia, los rostros extrañados de las personas no se hicieron esperar

_-Por favor!! Ayuden a mi hermano!! Se los suplico!!-_

Un medico de guardia se acerco al mayor y al ver el estado del menor sus rostro palideció…

_-ENFERMERA!! TRAIGA UNA CAMILLA APRESURESE!!_

Una camilla llego enseguida, el cuerpo del menor fue depositado en ella, mientras Tom se aferraba a la mano de su menor dándole todo tipo de ánimos porque solo el sabia que muy en el fondo Bill lo estaba escuchando…

_-Lo siento… Se tiene que quedar afuera!! No puede pasar!!-_

_-Pero… Pero es mi hermano!! Necesito estar a su lado!! USTEDES NO COMPRENDEN!!-_

_-Por favor hijo! Cálmate!!-_ Decía muy preocupado el viejo Steven_- Ellos sabrán que hacer! Tu hermano esta bien! Tienes que tener paciencia ya veras que en cuanto menos lo esperes un doctor saldrá y te dirá que todo esta bien!-_

-…- El mayor se calmo, escucho bien las palabras que había dicho el anciano y este tenia razón- _Ahora solo queda esperar…__-_ Se dijo para sus adentros-

Tom se sentó a esperar… esperar y esperar… Los minutos pasaron lentamente y nadie salía para decirle el estado de su hermano, ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia…

_-Ahg! Dios… Porque nadie sale!!-_

_-Tranquilo, porque no bebes esto? Te hará sentir mejor, es te de manzanilla…- _

_-Gracias-_ Contesto el mayor antes de tomar la bebida- _Esta dulce…-_

_-Si, para estos momentos lo mejor es un poquito de dulce…-_

_-Gracias…No se que fuera de mi y mi hermano sin usted…-_

_-Por nada… Oye Tom, te noto cansado…-_

_-Estoy bien..-_

_-Deberías descansar…-_

_-No… No se preocupe- _

Tom se veía pálido y exhausto, termino de tomar el te y comenzó a sentir como este hacia un extraño efecto sobre el. Poco a poco se dejo llevar por el sueño que le iba ganando…

_-Por favor… Avíseme cuando alguien alga… Necesito descansar un poco…-_ Dijo antes de cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar por una extraña oscuridad-

_-Tranquilo… Tú, solo descansa-_

Se sintió caer en un vacío, no sentía nada, no veía nada, solo podía escuchar a lo lejos una melodía que bien el conocía… Pero de donde…

_**Komm zurück!**_

_**Vuelve!**_

_**  
Nimm mich mit!**_

_**Y Tomame**_

_**Komm und rette mich...**_

_**Ven y sálvame...**_

_**  
Ich verbrenne innerlich...**_

_**Que me quemo internamente...**_

_**  
Komm und rette mich...**_

_**Ven y sálvame...**_

_**  
Ich schaff's nicht ohne dich...**_

_**No puedo hacerlo sin ti...**_

_**  
**__**Komm und rette mich!**_

_**Ven y sálvame...**_

_**  
Rette mich!**_

_**Sálvame...**_

_**  
**__**Rette mich!**_

_**Sálvame!**_

_-Bill!!-_ Grito el mayor antes de levantarse del asiento con el rostro pálido, se sentía mareado y muy cansado. A lo lejos pudo ver como un medico salía de la sala de emergencia y el mayor no dudo en acercarse para preguntar el como estaba su hermano.

_-Doctor! Como esta!! Como esta Bill!?-_

_-Por favor… Primero que nada necesito que tome asiento joven…-_

-…- El mayor hizo lo pedido por el medico- Su rostro palideció al detallar como la bata del medico estaba llena de sangre… Sangre que provenía de las venas de su hermano- Doctor hable!-

-Hicimos lo que pudimos… Perdió mucha sangre y…-

-Que esta intentando decir…?-

-…-

_-HABLEME MALDITA SEA!!-_

-Su hermano…falleció joven… Lo lamento mucho…-

-…-

_**Continuara…**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Gustav**_

Corrí desesperado. Salí de la casa de Marley buscando algún tipo de ayuda, un teléfono, o lo que fuera…No encontré nada… Me llego a mi mente el momento en el que le dijimos a Saki y los demás guardaespaldas que se fueran tranquilos, que solo era una "tranquila" fiesta… Y justo hoy nos hicieron más caso que nunca. Maldecía mi suerte. Corrí alrededor de 7 cuadras para saber si la camioneta estaba cerca del lugar y no encontré nada, mi desespero aumento. Intente cruzar la calle pero me detuve de golpe al ver que un auto venia a toda velocidad y sentir como este frenó al percatarse me mi presencia.

_-Podrías por lo menos fijarte por donde caminas? Mocoso!!-_

_-… Saki?-_

_-Gustav!! -_

_- SAKI!!- _Intente decir entre jadeos- _TIENES QUE AYUDARME!! POR FAVOR!!-_

_-Cálmate!! Que pasa? Donde están los gemelos?? Y Georg?-_

_-De… eso se trata!! Un loco secuestro a Bill y lo tiene como rehén! –_

_-Qué!!-_

_-Si, tenemos que ir!-_

_-Enseguida!-_ Dirigiéndose a los demás guardias- _Prendan el auto y prepárense!-_

_-Como ordene!-_

Abordaron el auto y arrancaron lo mas pronto posible llegando en unos segundos a la casa de Merley, disminuyeron la velocidad y pudieron ver como un auto que estaba aparcado en la entrada salía a toda velocidad.

_-Bajen del Auto_- Ordeno Saki- _Ve con ellos Gustav, si necesitan ayuda llamen a quien necesiten-_

_-Pero Saki, tu no vas a venir con nosotros?!-_

_-No, tengo algo que atender. Pase lo que pase, quédense aquí!! No pierdan mas tiempo!!-_

_-Como quieras…-_

Gustav y el resto de los guardaespaldas cumplieron las órdenes de Saki, bajaron del auto, pasaron rápidamente el jardín entrando sigilosamente a la casa por la parte de atrás.

_-Georg!!- _Grito Gustav al ver como su amigo estaba forcejeando sobre Volker-

_-Por fin llegan!! Ayúdenme, este tipo esta loco!!- _

_-DEJENME MALDITOSS!! LO SABEN, BILL ES MIO!!-_

_-Esta delirando…-_

_-Si, lleva un tiempo así- Contesto Georg levantándose al ver que los guardaespaldas se hacian cargo de ese hombre-_

_-Donde están Bill y Tom?_

_-Deberían estar en un hospital, este maldito hirió las muñecas de Bill… Tenemos que alcanzarlos-_

_-No podemos, Saki ordeno que nos quedáramos aquí-_

_-Pero… y los gemelos?? Hay que saber si Bill esta bien!!-_

_-Lo estará…-_

_-Un momento… A todas estas, donde esta Saki?-_

_-No lo se, dijo que tenia unos asuntos que atender…-_

_**En el hospital**_

_-…-_

_-Realmente lo siento… Sr. Kaul…-_Pero no pudo terminar al verse acorralado de la pared-_Qu… Que cree que está haciendo!!-_

_-Donde esta Bill!!-_

_-Ya se lo dije!! Su hermano falleció!! Cuando llegó ya era demasiado tarde…-_

_-Le recomiendo que me diga la verdad, o juro por dios matarlo aquí mismo- _El mayor hablaba más en serio de lo que podía, y el doctor vio esa seriedad reflejada en sus ojos pardos-

_-Se…Seguridad…!! Enfermera!! Llame a alguien!! Este hombre está fuera de control!!-_

_-Se lo repito!! DONDE DEMONIOS ESTA MI HERMANO!!-_

_-…Yo…Yo…-_

_-HABLE YA MALDITA SEA!!-_

_-…-_El doctor estaba en completo estado de shock, sudaba frío y temblaba… No pudo mas_- Yo… Lo siento tanto!! El me pidió y yo… y yo… Me soborno!! No… No sabía qué hacer… accedí a su propuesta y decidí mentirle!-_

_-Que?... Que me está queriendo decir!!-_ Dijo el mayor soltando de golpe al doctor_-_

_-El… El me va a mata…-_El galeno no pudo terminar la oración, un arma se había disparado y su bala fue directo a parar al pecho de este-

El cuerpo callo instantáneamente en el suelo de la sala de espera, desangrándose poco a poco, las enfermeras estaban anonadadas, no sabían qué hacer. Una de ellas intento tomar el teléfono y otro disparo se escucho… Tom estaba paralizado al ver como dicha enfermera caía herida al suelo y más aun cuando sus ojos se posaron en el portador del arma y como este apuntaba a la cien de su hermano…

_-Es que nadie puede hacer un trabajo bien!?-_

_-Steven…-_

_-Que le costaba mentir…? Nada… Pero prefirió morir la bazofia esa…-_

_-T…Tom- _

_-Bill…-_ Tom no podía creer la escena que presenciaban sus ojos, deseando que fuera un sueño, uno de esos malos sueños, no pudo evitar que una lágrima rodara por su rostro-

_-Mocoso de mierda! Debiste haber dormido más tiempo!! NO ENTIENDO QUE PASO! Vertí la cantidad necesaria para q durmieras mínimo 12 horas…Como es posible que despertaras maldito!!-_

_-To… Tomi-_

_-…-_ El mayor estaba entrando en pánico, no podía quitar la mirada del rostro de su hermano lleno de dolor y sufrimiento- _Bill…- __Que hago!? Maldición… Que puedo hacer?_

_-Jajajajaja pero sin embargo fue tan fácil engañarte!! Camina pedazo de porquería!!- _

_-Agh… T…Tomi…-_

Steven movía a Bill casi a rastras, este estaba demasiado débil como para caminar y sus muñecas todavía no habían sido sanadas…

_-Que camines te digo!!_

_-…-_

_- CAMINA SI NO QUIERES QUE MATE A ALGUIEN MAS!!-_ Grito Steven jalando al menor por sus cabellos-

_-Agh…-_

_-Basta…-_

_-Camina!!-_

_-BASTA!!-_

_-…-_

_-Que quieres!! Quieres dinero!! TE LO DOY!! QUIERES FAMA?? LO QUE SEA… PERO DEJA A MI HERMANO!! NO SE TE OCURRA MALDITA SEA PONERLE UNA MANO ENCIMA…-_

_-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA_- Reía Steven desquiciadamente-

_-DE QUE MIERDA TE RIES!!-_

_-No seas estúpido mocoso! Dinero tengo! Y fama tendré cuando se enteren de que Steven Du Vouk secuestró a Bill Kaulitz_- Contesto antes de tirar al menor a un lado y comenzar a acercarse lentamente a Tom-_ Pero te propongo algo… Ven conmigo… Es mejor eso a no volver a ver a tu hermanito, no crees? Sería perfecto!! Salimos los dos ganando jajajajajajajajajaja!! ES PERFECTO!!-_

_-…Tomi no… No lo hagas!...-_

_-__Una puerta…-__ Pensó el mayor al notar que la entrada de emergencia estaba muy cerca de su hermano, tal vez había una posibilidad…- __Podría hacerlo, solo tengo unos segundos…-_

_-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja-_

-…-

-…- El mayor estaba decidido, no dejaría que nadie lo separara de su hermano así que aprovecho que la distracción en la que se encontraba Steven, y corrió a los brazos de su Bill dispuesto a salir de ese lugar-

_-No Tom!! No lo hag…- _Pero el sonido de otro disparo lleno la estancia impidiendo que el menor terminara de hablar-

_-…-_

…_T…Tom-_

_**Continuara…**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Georg**_

Estaba sentado en una de las sillas de estar en la casa de Merley, Gustav me acompañaba junto con los guardaespaldas, quienes ya habían tomado las medidas necesarias con Volker y su hermana, la cual fue llevada a un hospital después de avisar a sus padres. Llevábamos unas 2 horas a la espera de que Saki se comunicara con nosotros para informarnos sobre la situación.

Mientras divagaban mis pensamientos uno de los guardias se nos acerco, su rostro parecía decaído y hasta confundido…

_-Es Saki, Necesita hablar contigo…-_ Fue lo que alcanzo a decirme-

_-…-_Tome rápidamente el teléfono en mis manos, y esperando lo peor conteste- _Saki…?-_

_-Georg… Primero que nada, como están todos por allá? Hay algún herido?-_

_-No… Nadie, donde están Tom? Como esta Bill?-_

_-Bill esta inconsciente…-_

_-Y Tom? Quiero hablar con Tom!-_

_-Cálmate, ya hable con David, los pasaran buscando en unas horas… Por lo pronto no te puedo adelantar nada… Espera por favor a que sea el mismo David el que hable con ustedes- Fue lo último que escuche-_

_-…_-Mi corazón se acelero, tenía un mal presentimiento… Gustav me miraba extrañado y a la expectativa-

_-Georg… Que paso?-_

_-…-_No sabía que responder, muchas cosas rondaban por mi cabeza…-

_-Georg!!- _Me grito y yo sin poder mirarlo a la cara…-

_-…-_Respire profundo para intentar tranquilizarme, y no alarmar a mi amigo- Gust… Estem…-

_-Como están los gemelos?-_

_-B… Bill esta inconsciente… Según me dijo Saki…-_

_-Y Tom??-_

_-…-_

_-No lo se…-_

_-Como que no lo sabes?? No te dijo nada?-_

_-Nada… Solo que ya venían por nosotros y que David no explicaría mejor todo…-_

Gustav no me contesto nada, solo se limito a callar. Otro guardia se nos acerco para informarnos que ya estaban aquí. Nos levantamos y salimos de la casa, rápidamente entramos a la camioneta, en ella se encontraba David, con una cara de muy pocos amigos. Entre sigilosamente acompañado de Gustav, el ambiente estaba por demás de tenso y el silencio reinaba…

_-David yo…-_ Me atreví a decir-

_-No digas nada!...Esto no fue su culpa-_

_-…-_ Guardamos el silencio necesario a la espera de cualquier noticia, me sentia la peor mierda del universo, eso si fue mi culpa, todo por mi entupido plan… Ahora mis amigos quien sabe como y donde estarían…-

-_Chicos necesito de toda su colaboración-_

_-…Que pasa David? Como esta Bill- Se atrevió a preguntar Gustav-_

_-Bill está bien, me informaron de su estado… Gracias a Tom las cosas no pasaron a peor…-_

_-Y Tom?-_

_-Aquí es donde necesito toda su ayuda…-_

_-…-_

_**Flash Back**_

El mayor de los gemelos corrió aprovechando la distracción en la que se encontraba Steven, pero el sonido de otro disparo lo hizo caer muy cerca de su hermano…

_-Tom…-_ Dijo Bill en un intento por levantarse e ir a su lado… Pero sus fuerzas no dieron más y callo inconsciente casi en el acto-

_-…-_Tom se encontraba en el suelo, algo lo hizo caer, pensó que tal vez esa bala había llegado a su cuerpo pero desecho la idea al notar que no sangraba… Pudo sentir como su hermano se desplomaba pero decidió quedarse ahí en el suelo y fingir que estaba inconsciente, algo le decía que tenía q hacerlo.

Volker se encontraba de rodillas, sangraba por el brazo y su arma yacía a unos metros no muy cerca de él. Frente un hombre de edad avanzada lo amenazaba con un arma…

_-Lo siento amigo… Pero esos gemelos que ves ahí, están a mi cuidado. Lamento decirte que hasta aquí has llegado, ya hiciste mucho daño y no pensaras salir ileso de esto… O si?- _

_-Maldito!! Ahhg…-_

_-Sabes? Estoy contratado para proteger a esos chicos. Sabias que puedo matar a quien sea con tal de cumplir mi trabajo?- _

-_S…Saki-_ Fue lo único que dijo el mayor, mientras se levantaba poco a poco-

Unos médicos llegaron a la estancia, uno de ellos procedió a entender a la enfermera que se encontraba herida, otros 2 tomaron el cuerpo ya sin vida del doctor mientras los demás se encontraban a la expectativas y a esperas de las ordenes de Saki.

_-…-_ El mayor aprovecho la oportunidad para ir al lado de su hermano, lo tomo en sus brazos y aguardo a la señal de su guardaespaldas-

_-Tom llévate a Bill!!-_ Su arma seguía apuntando a Steven-

_-…-_ El mayor procedio según lo ordenado-

_-…Maldito seas Tom Kaulitz!!-_ Dijo Volker justo antes de hacer un rápido movimiento y sacar otra arma de uno de sus costados, dispuesto a disparar, sin embargo el gatillo se atasco antes de que sucediera lo peor y Saki decidió tomar las medidas necesarias. Otro disparo se escucho- Ahggggggggggggggg Mal…Maldición… Mis brazos… Aghh-

-Te lo advertí miserable! No te atreverás a tocar a esos dos más nunca! Pagaras caro todo esto… Llévenselo!-

-Sueltenme!! Bastaaaa!!-

Unos guardias golpearon a Steven hasta que pedio la consciencia, lo esposaron y lo se lo llevaron. Tom había ido a una camilla y la ayuda para su hermano no se hizo esperar. Bill estaba pálido, su piel ya no reflejaba color alguno debido a la gran cantidad de sangre que había perdido y eso le tenía preocupado, podía sentir el miedo de su gemelo y lo mal que se sentía, su alma se sentía vacía y su corazón tan pequeño, solo le pedía a Dios que le ayudara… Ahora tenía que ser más fuerte que nunca y darle todas las fuerzas necesarias para salir los dos de esa situación.

_-Doctor!! Este joven necesita una transfusión enseguida!!- _Participo una de las enfermeras-

_-…-_ Un hombre joven se acerco al cuerpo inconsciente de Bill, lo examino y corroboro- _Apresúrense, preparen el equipo-_

_-Doctor!! Yo soy su hermano, por favor!! Tome toda la sangre que necesite!! Se lo suplico!-_

_-Bien, por favor pasa con la enfermera! Ella te hará unas preguntas mientras nosotros preparamos a tu hermano-_

_-Ok!-_ El mayor entro a una sala donde una enfermera tomo sus datos-

_-Disculpe, se siente bien?- _Pregunto ante la expresión de dolor en el rostro del Mayor-

_-Si… No es nada-_ Tom se encontraba sin fuerzas… No entendía por qué… Sería que estaba comenzando a sentir el sufrimiento de su Bill?... No, algo le decía que no se trataba de eso. Sea como sea tenia que aparentar estar bien, tenia que hacer lo que fuese con tal de que él, la persone a la que mas amaba estuviera a salvo.

_-Bien señor Kaulitz, como esto es una emergencia y no contamos con su historial médico, por favor respóndame con total sinceridad-_

_-OK-_

_-Sufre de alguna enfermedad de la que tengamos que estar al tanto?-_

_-No-_

_-Ha hecho esto alguna otra vez?_

_-No-_

_-Bien, le informo que después de la transfusión sentirá una pequeña debilidad y escalofríos, pero nada del otro mundo-_

_-Bien, por favor… Vayamos de una vez y no me de tantas explicaciones-_ El mayor estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia-

_-Bien, pase por aquí!-_

La enfermera llevo a Tom a una pequeña sala donde se encontraban dos camillas, su corazón se partió al ver en una de ellas a su amado hermano, no soportaba verlo en esas circunstancias, pálido y sin la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, quiso por unos instantes ser el mismo el que se encontrara ahí en esa cama, Tom estaba determinado, no podía flaquear, tenía que ser mas fuerte q nunca.

Se acostó en la camilla que estaba al lado de la de Bill, pudo ver que la vena de este estaba conectada a una vía, inmediatamente la enfermera procedió a abrirle una a él también. Se introdujo la aguja y el mayor palideció al ver como comenzaba a salir su sangre…

_-…-_ Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro al pensar-_Ahora si que estamos mas que unidos Billy… Ahora si que somos de la misma sangre…-_

La transfusión comenzó, y el tiempo comenzó a pasar para el mayor muy lento, se comenzó a sentir débil, su mente divagaba y comenzó a recordar su niñez al lado de Bill…

_-Bill…-_ El mayor giro su rostro para ver el de su hermano, se lleno de fuerzas y otra sonrisa se formo en sus labios al ver como las mejillas de este iban regresando a su color original_…_

_- Rayos… Esto es algo del otro mundo… esa… enfermera está loca…Mierda-_ El mayor sentía como poco a poco su cuerpo se iba volviendo más débil, pero decidió callar y no decir nada, si no detendrían la transfusión y quien sabe que pasaría…-

10 minutos pasaron y una enfermera entro acompañado del doctor que los había atendido.

_-Bien! El joven Bill ya está viendo mucho mejor, te llamas Tom verdad?-_

_-Si…-_

_-Mi nombre es Mike, tu manager llego enseguida, está afuera y ya se le aviso a tus padres-_

_-…-_

_-Como te sientes Tom, no te ves bien…-_

_-Muy mal…-_

_-Podrías describirlo mejor?- _

_-No… No se… No puedo ver bien… Necesito dormir… me sien…to muy débil…-_

_-Bien eso es normal, intenta descansar un poco. Enfermera!! Por favor, retire una pequeña nuestra de sangre de este paciente, analícela cuanto antes y detenga la transfusión enseguida-_

La enfermera hizo lo ordenado y el doctor salió rápidamente

_-Por favor, lleven a los hermanos Kaulitz a sus habitaciones-_ ordeno a uno de los enfermeros. David al escuchar esto no dudo en preguntar…

_-Disculpe doctor… Sucedió algo?-_

_-Señor David… El joven Tom Kaulitz sufre de alguna enfermedad que no nos hayan dicho? Se ha expuesto recientemente a una transfusión sanguínea_?- El rostro del doctor denotaba suma preocupación-

_-No, no para nada! Que sucede doctor?-_

_-No sabemos muy bien, pero la transfusión trajo al joven Tom efectos que no nos esperábamos…-_

-_De que me está hablando…?-_

_-No sabemos, estamos esperando los resultados de los exámenes…-_

_-…-_ David estaba comenzando a preocuparse, iba a tener que dar más explicaciones a Simone y Gordon, explicaciones de cosas que ni el mismo comprendía…-

_-Doctor! Los análisis están listos… -_

_-…-_El galeno se aproximo a la enfermera acompañado de David, tomo los exámenes y los comenzó a estudiar… Su rostro se tenso al terminar de leerlos-_Aplíquele al joven Tom un suministro de suero cada 3 horas… Hágalo lo más pronto posible, de igual manera a su hermano-_

_-Entendido-_ Fue la respuesta de la enfermera-

_-Que sucede doctor…?- Se atrevió a preguntar David-_

_-Le informo que el joven Bill ya está fuera de peligro, ahora quien me preocupa es su hermano. Hice unos exámenes los cuales arrojaron una anomalía en sus plaquetas, están excesivamente bajas…-_

_-Y eso no se debe a la transfusión que acaba de hacer?-_

_-No, eso es lo que más me preocupa, que él no estaba en condiciones de donar sangre y sin embargo lo hizo…-_

_-Un momento… No estoy entendiendo nada…-_

_-Las plaquetas son aquellas que permiten la coagulación de la sangre, lo normal en cualquier ser humano es que este valor este __entre: __150.000 a 400.000/mm3, el joven Tom tiene sus valores por debajo de 140.000…-_

_-….Aja…-_

_-Eso es más peligroso de lo que usted cree, sabe si de un tiempo para acá este ha presentado manchas o salpullidos en la piel?-_

_-No, no sabría decirle, quien puede darle esa información es Bill o en tal caso Georg o Gustav, yo no vivo con ellos…-_

-_Pero es su manager! Debería de estar al tanto, no cree?-_

_-Lo entiendo, pero ellos no me han participado nada de que alguno de ellos se haya sentido mal-_

_-Tendremos que esperar que su hermano despierte …-_

_-…Doctor que está pasando?- Pregunto David ante el rostro lleno de preocupación del galeno-_

_-Me preocupa el estado de salud de ese joven. Solo espero que este equivocado y que mi intuición me falle…-_

_-Doctor me esta poniendo nervioso… Dígame de una vez y por todas que pasa con Tom?-_

_-…Señor David, venga conmigo si estoy equivocado usted mismo lo sabrá-_

_-…- _David lo siguió a la habitación que habían apartado para Tom, la cual se encontraba al lado de la de Bill. Entraron sigilosamente, David se impresiono al ver el rostro del mayor, parecía sumamente decaído y su piel estaba totalmente pálida…-

El galeno se acerco y tomo la camisa del mayor y la levanto, dejando expuesto su abdomen.

_-… Que busca exactamente doctor?-_

_-Ya verá, solo espere que no lo encuentre…-_ Dijo antes de regresar la camisa del mayor a su estado original y pasar a levantar la bota de sus pantalones- _Maldición…-_

_-Que sucede ¿-_

_-Vea esto-_ El doctor señalo las piernas del mayor, estas estaban totalmente rojas y con salpullidos color púrpura-

_-Que demonios es eso…? Parece una intoxicación….-_

_-No lo es, ya me había parecido extraño que para ser tan joven sus plaquetas estuvieran tan bajas…-_

_-Pero… Sigo sin entender…-_

_-Esto es una enfermedad llamada "Púrpura", como su nombre lo designa la piel se va tornando de este color, esto a causa de un desorden en el sistema inmunológico, este simplemente desconoce a las plaquetas y piensa que son un peligro en el cuerpo y comienza a destruirlas…-_

_-…-_

_-Necesito hablar con alguien que haya estado los últimos días con el joven Tom-_

_-…-_ David escuchaba anonadado la noticia… Estaba más preocupado de lo que pensaba-

_-Lo bueno fue que la detectamos a tiempo…-_

_-Y esta enfermedad es causada porque motivo?-_

_-El motivo muchas veces se desconoce, puede ser intoxicación por algún medicamento o simplemente estrés emocional… Por esto mismo necesito hablar con alguno de sus compañeros o hasta su mismo hermano…-_

_-Que riesgos traerá consigo todo esto…?-_

_-No lo sabemos, es una enfermedad muy complicada, todo depende del paciente y de cómo evolucione… Primero hay que intentar descubrir su origen… Pero si no se trata bien y a tiempo, la persona podría llegar a morir sin darnos cuenta…-_

_-Dios…-_

_-Tengo que pedirle el inmenso favor de que Tom no se exponga por unas semanas ni a emociones fuertes ni a trabajo-_

_-Entiendo doctor…-_

_-Cual es la persona mas cercana a Tom con la que podría hablar? Necesito saber como ha estado emocionalmente estos últimos meses-_

_-Bill, el es la única persona que puede darle esos detalles, es su gemelo-_

_-Su gemelo?-_

_-Si…-_

_-No me lo esperaba…-_

_-El es la única persona que conoce a Tom mas que su misma madre, sin embargo no creo que sea conveniente que hable de esto con el… Bill es muy emotivo… Si se entera de que Tom esta tan enfermo, puede decaer el tambien…-_

_-Entiendo… Pero es necesario que lo sepa, necesitare de su ayuda y más si es su gemelo…-_

_-Hare lo que pueda, creo que se de dos personas que me podrán ayudar en esto…-_

_-Bien, me retiro señor David, estaremos en contacto-_

_-Gracias doctor por todo!-_

David salio de la habitación, estaba realmente confundido, necesitaba ayuda para decirle la noticia a Bill, y quien más sino Georg y Gustav, las únicas personas pacientes del grupo que podían ser muchas veces de psicólogo personal. Los necesitaba mas que nunca.

Se encontró en el pasillo a Saki, y con toda la paciencia que tuvo se acerco para explicarle la situación.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Bill**_

_-Bill?... Hijo??!-_

_-…- _

Escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de mi madre, desperté totalmente descompuesto… Me sentía cansado, y adolorido. Alguien estaba sobre mí, sentí que tomo una de mis manos y se aferro a ella… Sería Tom? No… esa mano se sentía distinta… Quien era entonces?

Mis ojos comenzaron a abrirse lenta y pausadamente, me pesaban, era como si mi cuerpo no me quisiera responder… Hasta que por fin…

_-Mamá…?-_

_-Hijo!! Mi Billy! Como te sientes cariño??-_

_-Mas o menos…-_

_-Quieres algo? Agua? Algo de comer?-_

Mis ojos terminaron de enfocar el espacio, era una habitación grande para ser un hospital, Gordon estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, su rostro parecía preocupado… Recorrí toda la habitación, me sentía extrañado… Como había llegado hasta ahí? Que fue lo que paso? Intente levantarme y un dolor punzante en mis muñecas me lo impidió…

_-Agh…-_

_-Estas bien cariño?-_

-_…- _Mi madre me ayudo a sentarme, el dolor todavía seguía ahí… Levante mis manos y fue entonces cuando recordé todo…-

_-Tom…-_

-Bien hijo, no te preocupes, el médico dijo que no te quedarían marcas, todo está bien, solo tendrás que usar unas cremas y…-

-_Donde… esta Tom?-_

_-…-_ El rostro de mi madre me lo dijo todo_…- Billy cariño, tranquilo, debes descansar…-_

_-Mamá, respóndeme…- _Por dentro me estaba quebrando, mi corazón se acelero en cuestión de segundos, pero no podía demostrarlo, tenía que tratar de mantener la calma o si no me sedarían, me harían dormir otra vez…

-_…-_ Ella seguía en silencio sin articular ni una sola palabra-

_-Bill, tranquilo, Tom está en una habitación, esta inconsciente…-_

_-…Quiero verlo-_ Mi corazón se lleno de alegría pero no la demostraría hasta que no viera con mis propios ojos que Tom estaba bien-

-_No puedes…-_

_-Que!? Como que no puedo?-_

_-…-_Gordon se limito a guardar silencio-

_-Hijo… Tom necesita descansar, esta con Georg y Gustav… No está solo-_

_-SOLO!!!? Esta mas que solo! Necesito estar con él mamá!!!- Dije en un intento por ponerme de pie-_

_-Hijo, cálmate!-_

_-Como quieres que me calme? No me van a dejar verlo? Sabes a caso como me siento?-_

_-No, Bill, escúchame hijo por favor! Si lo veras, pero ahora… No es el momento- Dijo tomando mi rostro en sus manos-_

_-…- _Algo no estaba bien, no quería que viera a mi hermano? Que me estaban ocultando??-

_-Amor, llama a una enfermera… No veo a Bill bien…-_

Fue la orden de mi madre para Gordon y este salió rápidamente… Justo ahí me di cuenta, estaba en la boca del lobo… Era un hospital… Enfermeras y médicos, no podía darme el lujo de permitirles hacer lo que ellos quisieran conmigo… Al final ellos no entenderían nuestra relación, nuestra conexión… NO ENTENDERIAN NADA.

_-…-_ Respiro profundo- Regrese a mi lugar en la cama_- Donde esta mi teléfono?-_ Pregunte-

_-…-_Mi madre no respondió nada, solo saco de su bolso lo que le pedía-

_-Sera que me dejas solo unos minutos? Solo quiero avisarle a Andreas-_

_-Cierto… Olvide avisarle, está bien, cualquier cosa por favor me llamas, estaré afuera-_

_-…-_Tome mi teléfono, espere que mi madre saliera y cuando escuche el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y me cercioré de que estaba solo marque desesperado el numero de Andreas-

Cada repique era una espera que no le desearía a nadie en esas circunstancias… Hasta que por fin escuche su voz…-

_-Andy… Andy eres tu verdad?-_

_-Bill? Sí, que pasa?-_

_-Andy… necesito tu ayuda, eres la única persona que puede ayudarme… Estoy en un hospital…-_

_-QUE??! QUE PASO?!-_

_-Andy… solo ven, aquí te cuento, por favor no hagas caso a mi mama sea lo que sea que te diga…-_

_-Y Tom?-_

_-No se Andy… no lo sé, no quieren que lo vea! Estoy desesperado y tengo que fingir en este maldito lugar si no quiero que me duerman por parecer un loco…-_

_-Tranquilo Bill, iré enseguida-_

_-Por favor Andreas! Eres la única persona en la que confío con los ojos cerrados después de Tom… Eres el único ser cercano a nosotros que nos entiende! Ven cuanto antes… Por favor…-_ Mi voz se quebró completamente-

_-Tranquilo, no te alteres, necesito que me mandes un mensaje con los datos del lugar donde estas y la habitación… No te desesperes! Todo va a salir bien, ok?-_

_-…-_

_-Me estas escuchando Bill?-_

_-Si Andy… Ven rápido por favor…-_

_-Eso hare-_

Colgué la llamada, mi madre entro con unas 2 enfermeras, cuando estas dos me vieron su rostro se lleno de confusión, venían con una bandeja y una especie de inyección, lo sabía, sabía perfectamente cuál era su plan, para ellos todas las personas que por un momento se desesperaban tenían que dormir, pero eso no pasaría conmigo… Decidí darles mi mejor sonrisa, la más hipócrita de todas… eso sí, bien disimulada.

_-Sucede algo?-_ Pregunte ante la mirada extrañada de las enfermeras-

_-Disculpe señora, usted nos informo que el paciente estaba histérico… Esto no es estar histérico…-_

_-Ahg mamá que exagerada eres!-_Comente mientras terminaba de escribir el mensaje para Andreas-

_-Pero… Bill está bien cariño!?-_

_-Claro, porque no iba a estarlo? Ya no me duelen las muñecas…-_ Dije intentando desviar el tema-

_-Bien, por favor llámenos cuando la situación lo amerite…-_

_-Disculpen señoritas_-Fueron las últimas palabras de mi madre antes de ir a la puerta y despedir a las enfermeras-

Mande el mensaje, y me dispuse a comenzar mi larga espera… Guarde mi teléfono debajo de la almohada, me pare de la cama y tome la vía de suero, mi madre por lo menos me había traído algo de mi equipaje, busque en uno de mis bolsos algo de ropa limpia y entre al baño dispuesto a bañarme… o por lo menos lavarme la cara y cepillarme…

Me sentía tan desgraciado, nadie nunca podrá entender lo difícil que es sentirte tan carca y a la vez tan lejos de tu gemelo, algo me decía que mi Tomi estaba pasando por algo duro, y yo no estaba con él para apoyarlo… Somos extraños… Nadie nos podrá comprender nunca… Pero podía sentirlo… El me necesitaba…

Intente bañarme… Maldición era imposible… Hice un reguero espantoso pero logre mi cometido, me puse algo cómodo, un pantalón holgado y una playera negra, peine mi cabello y pinte un poco mis ojos… Mis muñecas comenzaron a doler, así q di mi tarea por finalizada… Cuando Salí del baño me encontré con Gordon, este me miraba extrañado…

_-Debiste haber esperado que tu madre regresara… Pudiste haberte lastimado…-_

_-Tranquilo, estoy bien-_ Conteste mientras regresaba a la cama-

Mire el reloj y me moleste al pensar que solo habían pasado 30 minutos y algo mas… Tenía que seguir esperando, o eso pensé al escuchar una voz conocida…

_-Andreas?-_

_-Como esta Gordon! Estaba cerca así que pase a visitar a Bill…-_

_-Bienvenido, bueno los dejos solos, deben tener mucho de que hablar-_ Y con esto Gordon salió de la habitación-

_**Narrador**_

_-…-_

_-Bien, ya estoy aquí…-_

_-Sollozo-_

_-…Ya Billy tranquilo…-_ Decía al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a su amigo- _Que fue lo que paso?_

-Sollozo- _No lo sé… Un maldito me tomo como rehén en una fiesta… Pasaron muchas cosas Andy, el desgraciado hirió mis muñecas y de ahí en adelante todo se vuelve borroso hasta que despierto más adelante y estoy con un viejo, no tenía idea de quién era! Pero tenía un arma…-_Sollozo-_ Mato a un hombre… creo que era doctor… y… Tomi… no se que paso con el… quería ayudarme, estaba ahí- _Sollozo-_ Lo último que recuerdo es que lo vi correr hacia mí, el sonido de un disparo y caer… Mas nada Andy…-_

_-Tranquilo… Todo va a salir bien…-_

_-Andy… No pude decirte nada antes, pero… Tom y yo, ya nos sinceramos… Andy fui tan feliz… Por fin pudimos confesarnos, por fin me puse sentir más completo que nunca… Mi corazón estaba tranquilo… y ahora suceden todas estas cosas… Quiero verlo andy… deseo verlo como no tienes una idea… Tengo una necesidad de estar a su lado que nadie puede comprender…-_

_-Te entiendo Bill… Estoy feliz de que por fin estén juntos… Y tranquilo, todo se va a solucionar… Ya veras, lo solucionaremos!-_

_-Si… Eso espero…-_

_**Dentro de la habitación de Tom**_

Georg y Gustav yacían sentados en un sillón, los dos a la espera de que Tom despertara, Georg se sentía culpable, había puesto en peligro la vida de sus amigos y nunca se lo perdonaría.

_-Tranquilo… No fue tu culpa y lo sabes-_

_-…-_

_-Que íbamos a saber nosotros que ese tipo estuviera tan desquiciado…-_

_-Me siento muy mal Gustav… Quisiera hacer algo para compensarlos… Pero no se qué…-_

_-…Ya pensaremos en algo-_

La puerta de la habitación del mayor se abrió, y entro Simone acompañada de Gordon, los dos saludaron a los chicos presentes y se acercaron a la cama donde yacía el mayor todavía inconsciente…

_-Mi bebe… Dios, por favor permite que se recupere!-_

_-No ha despertado…?_

_-No…-_Contesto Gustav-_ El doctor dice que no es probable que lo haga en varios días…-_

_-Mi bebe…- _Fueron las palabras de Simone con su mano entre las de su hijo-

_-Tranquila amor… Tom es muy fuerte y podrá salir de esto…- _Comento Gordon_-_

_-Disculpe Simone, como esta Bill?-_

_-…Billy esta bien… Un poco extraño y con ganas de ver a Tom-_

_-Ya veo… Gustav podemos salir un momento-_

_-Si, claro-_

_-Con permiso…-_

Los chicos salieron de la habitación, Gustav noto a Georg muy nervioso y en efecto este se devolvió y desesperado le dijo…

_- Gus… Tenemos que decirle la verdad a Bill… Tenemos que decirle lo que tiene Tom…-_

_-Que!?? No!! Sabes que David nos pidió que manejáramos eso con él-_

_-Y que? Quieres que le mienta? Que le diga que Tom está bien!?-_

_-No Georg! Pero si el se enter…-_

_-Gustav… Tom lo necesita! Necesita a su Bill más que nunca, tú mismo lo sabes, cada vez que Bill se enferma en una gira y Tom llega a su lado el mejora notablemente… No podemos mentirle… siento que los estoy traicionándolos… No deseo eso…-_

_-Insisto… David nos dijo que esperáramos ya que no sabemos de que manera reaccionara Bill!!-_

_-Es mejor que reaccione e intentemos calmarlo, a que el mismo pueda enfermar también al no pode estar cerca de Tom…-_

_-No se Georg… Temo que las cosas puedan salir mal…-_

_-No, esta vez tenemos que hacer esto! No le mentiré a Bill… Si queremos ayudar a Tom, Bill tiene que saber la verdad…-_

Georg salió apresurado, ya no podía con eso, seguido de Gustav llego a la habitación de Bill y antes de girar la manilla para entrar… Su amigo lo detuvo…

_-Estás seguro de esto!?-_

_-Ya no puedo más Gus… El tiene que saberlo y somos sus amigos, nuestro deber es decirle…-_

Gustav comprendió y siguió a su amigo quien ya había entrado a la habitación, dentro se encontraban Andreas y Bill conversando en la cama, este último se veía pálido y sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar…

_-Hey chicos… Como andan?-_

_-Bien Andreas…- Respondió Gustav por los dos-_

_-Georg!!! Como esta Tom!!!?-_

_-Bill… tengo que hablar contigo…-_ Dijo el mayor acercándose al menor- _Primero que nada, te pido disculpas, lo que paso fue nuestra culpa… Gustav y yo teníamos un plan para tratar de unirlos a los dos… Creándole celos a Tom… De verdad lo siento… Fuimos unos estúpidos…-_

_-Ya va… estoy entendiendo bien? Ustedes… sospechaban que Tom y yo teníamos algo más que…-_

_-Si Bill… Discúlpanos si te sentiste ofendido, pero es que Georg dijo qu…-_

_-No se equivocaron…-_ Intervino Andreas-

_-Que…?-_Dijeron al mismo tiempo Gustav y Georg-

_-Andy tiene razón… Tom y yo desde hace 2 días tenemos algo más que una simple hermandad… Es una larga historia… y les pido disculpas por él y por mí de no contarles nada…-_

_-No Bill… No te preocupes por nosotros…-_Respondido Gustav por Georg, este estaba impactado al descubrir que sus suposiciones eran ciertas…-

_-Georg… Por favor dime como esta Tomi…? Necesito que me digas la verdad… Te lo suplico…-_

_-Bill escúchame, me pidieron que no te dijera nada por miedo a tu reacción… Te lo diré porque veo que es necesario, porque sé que Tom te necesita en este momento…-_

_-Georg… Me estas asustando… Que tiene Tom!!?-_ Dijo desesperado el menor-

-_Bill… Tom está muy enfermo… Si no hacemos algo… Puede morir…-_

_-…-_

_**Continuara…**_


	18. Chapter 18

_-…Que Tomi…qué?-_

_-No queríamos decirte nada porque temíamos tu reacción y tus padres nos lo pidier…-_

_-Cállate… Por favor no digas nada… Nadie diga nada…-_ El menor estaba intentando asimilar la información… Comenzó a dar vueltas en un mismo lugar y se tiro al piso, sus lágrimas no dejaban de rodar por sus mejillas…-_ No, no, no… Mi Tomi no…-_

_-Bill… Tranquilo_- Intento consolarlo Andreas acercándose a el lentamente y colocando una mano en su espalda- _Tom estará bien…-_

_-Tomi… Tomi… -Sollozo-No Tomi… No puedes romper tu promesa…-_

_-…-_Georg y Gustav estaban en shock, este ultimo muy arrepentido de no haber evitado que Bill se enterara, sin embargo Georg dentro de su estado lucia totalmente serio…-

_-Bill… Vamos… Simone puede venir en cualquier momento…- _

_-Que alguien me ayude… Por favor… Dios… Quiero morir…-_Sollozo_-No podré vivir sin Tom, el me necesita Andy… Lo sé, puedo sentirlo dentro de mi…-_

_-Bill Basta!-_Grito Georg desde donde se encontraba-

_-No, ustedes no comprenden…-_Sollozo_-Moriré sin el… Tengo que verlo-_

_-Bill tranquil…-_ Pero no pudo terminar al ver impactado la medida que había tomado Georg para calmarlo…-

_-Georg…-_ Dijo Gustav igualmente impactado como Andreas…-

_-…-_El menor yacía en el piso, su mano en su mejilla y sus ojos miraban impactados la figura de Georg, Bill todavía no podía asimilar que su amigo lo había golpeado-

_-…-_El mayor se acercó, se agacho y tomó bruscamente al menor por los hombros_…- Te vas a calmar, Tom no se ha muerto! No estas solo, aquí estamos Andreas, Gustav y yo para ayudarte… Comprendemos tu situación pero por favor no hagas esto mas difícil, allá afuera no sabrás quienes son tus amigos, pero aquí dentro nos tienes a nosotros… Y escúchame bien Bill, haremos algo al respecto con todo esto y Tom saldrá con vida de aquí…Entendiste!?-_

_-…-_La habitación se encontraba en total silencio…-

_-Bill respóndeme!-_

_-Lo siento…-_ Dijo agachando su mirada-

_-No tienes que sentir nada… Estamos contigo para apoyarte-_

_-Escucho pasos… Deben ser Simone y los médicos… Creo que hicimos mucho escándalo…-_ Comento muy asustado Gustav-

_-Bien…-_ Georg tomo a Bill en brazos y lo puso en la cama…-

_-Bill acuéstate! Finge que duermes… Nos encargaremos del resto…-_

_-…Ok- _

El menor hizo lo pedido por Andreas y enseguida la puerta fue abierta por Simone, tras ella se encontraban Gordon y Ancel Barend el doctor al que le fue asignado el caso de Tom…

_-Se puede saber que fue eso!!!? Escuchamos ruidos!!-_

_-Ruidos…? Viste Andreas, te dije que no te rieras tan alto! Nos metiste en un lío…-_

_-…-_ El susodicho estaba sin saber que hacer… a la expectativa de todos…-_ Si… Lo siento Simone…-_

_-Esto es un hospital!! Háganme a favor y compórtense…-_

_-Ok… Lo sentimos…-_

_-…Así que este es el hermano de Tom?-_

_-Así es doctor…-_

_-El es el menor verdad?-_

_-Si…-_ Contestaba Simone a cada pregunta mientras los chicos miraban atentos a Bill-

_-Me lo imagine…Por eso digo que lo peor que le puede pasar a un ser humano es tener un gemelo...-_

_-Como dice?-_ Fueron las palabras ahora de Gordon-

_-…-_El cuerpo de Bill se tenso pero solo lo noto Andreas-

_-Ustedes no entienden, ese chico Tom, salvo a su hermano a costa de su vida… Eso no es su culpa… Es culpa de este que ven aquí…-_Dijo señalando de forma despectiva al menor-

_-No le permito que se exprese así de mi hijo…-_

_-Señora cálmese… El doctor soy yo, he visto estos casos muchas veces, gemelos que mueren por otros… Gemelos que se terminan enamorando de sus hermanos… Es un asco esta relación, dependes de una persona para vivir y por lo visto ustedes han permitido que esta relación se solidifique…-_

_-…-_Todos los presentes estaban anonadados con las palabras del doctor-

_-…-_Andreas se levanto y se sentó junto a Bill, tomando su mano para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien_…- Lo siento pero creo que se equivoca… Ellos tienen la relación más hermosa que mis ojos hayan podido ver…-_

_-Por favor mocoso, calla… Que puede saber alguien como tu de la vida?- _Contestó dándole la espalda a Andreas_- Le aconsejo que mientras el joven Tom este aquí, no permita que este niño se le acerque, su estado empeoraría gravemente y ahí si lo perderemos para siempre…-_

_-…Pero-_

_-Pero nada señora… La enfermedad que tiene ese muchacho es de alto riesgo, necesita descansar y estar estable, si ve a su hermano puede decaer y no lo permitiré…-_

_-Un moment…-_

_-No amor, tranquilo, creo que el doctor tiene razón… Lo mejor será dejar las cosas en sus manos…- _Dijo Simone a su esposo-

_-No me parece…-_ Fueron las últimas palabras de Gordon-

_-Bien, ya es suficiente con que el muchacho este aquí en el mismo piso que su hermano… Le daré de alta mañana en la mañana y quiero que permanezca alejado de Tom… Si no me veré forzado a tomar ciertas medidas…-_

_-Que medidas…?-_ Se atrevió a preguntar Gustav-

_-…-_ El doctor lo ignoro y respondió a Simone- _Eso depende de la situación… No confío en los hermanos menores que son gemelos, para mi son un estorbo, unos tontos inmaduros que le han robado al mayor la oportunidad de ser libres en este mundo… con todo su respeto, no quiero decir que este lo sea…_

_-…-_

_-Esta bien doctor, haga lo que sea necesario…- _Contesto Simone…-

_-Lo haré, no se preocupe…- Contesto abandonando la habitación junto con Simone y Gordon-_

Tras el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, el silencio intento reinar en la habitación… Los chicos voltearon a ver a Bill… Este yacía con los ojos abiertos… su mirada sin rumbo fijo y sus lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas…

_**Continuara…**_

_**Les pido disculpas por lo corto del capitulo, pero necesito que así lo sea =) espero le gustara, mil besos a todas/os y gracias por su apoyo y reviews!. Nos vemos el próximo fin de semana ;D**_


	19. Chapter 19

_-Firme aquí por favor…-_

_-…-_

_-Bien, ya está legalmente de alta joven… fue un placer atenderlo…-_

_-Gracias…- Contesto con un hilo de voz…-_

El menor terminó de despedir a la enfermera… Se encontraba solo en la habitación… ya nada era lo mismo. Se acercó a la ventana, sostenía su bolso, estaba aferrado a él como nunca… Miedo? Bill Kaulitz con miedo?... No, la palabra que describía la sensación dentro del corazón de Bill era PANICO… Nunca había estado tanto tiempo lejos de Tom, sin escuchar su voz, sin sus bromas tontas, sin su risa… su presencia... y sin esos hermosos ojos…con los que cada mañana lo despertaba junto con su dulce voz...esa que solo le dedicaba a él exclusivamente… Su corazón estaba roto en mil pedazos, la tristeza lo invadía… se sentía acorralado e indefenso… Quería llorar pero sentía que ya no le quedaban más lágrimas que derramar…

_-Tomi… Donde estas…?-_

Una voz se hizo presente, sacándolo de su estado para colocarlo en total alerta… Era una voz que el menor recordaba perfectamente…

_-Vaya… ya veo que estas mejor…-_

_-…-_ El menor no respondió nada, simplemente se dio vuelta y disimuló un poco delante de ese hombre…-

_-Es que no te enseñaron modales? O es que te comieron la lengua los ratones…?-_

_-…No creo que tengamos nada de qué hablar… Con su permiso…-_

_-…-_

_-…-_El menor no soportaba su presencia… No soportaba respirar el mismo aire que ese hombre…-

_-Oye… espera…-_ Dijo Tomándolo del brazo-

_-Qué quiere?-_ Contesto Bill intentando mantener la calma-

_-Quería pedirte disculpas… Por la manera en la que hablé ayer… acerca de tu hermano y de ti…-_

_-…No se de que me está hablando-_

_-Vamos… No te hagas, estabas escuchando… No puedes mentirme…-_

_-Suélteme por favor, y no actúe como si me conociera…-_ Contesto el menor soltándose de su agarre-

_-…Claro, típico, lo único que te faltó decir fue: " El único ser que realmente me conoce en este mundo es Tom". O me equivoco…?-_

_-…- _El menor estaba intentando por todos los medios mantenerse relajado… Pero no estaba surtiendo efecto- _Disculpe… tengo que retirarme… con su permiso-_

_-Quieres ver a tu hermano?-_

_-…- _El menor se detuvo en seco

_-Te gustaría saber cómo esta…?-_

_-…-_

_-…No quieres? Bueno yo lo decía porq…-_

_-Donde esta?_- Contesto el menor de manera cortante sin dejar de darle la espalda-

_-…- _

_-…Déjese de juegos conmigo…-_

_-Juegos..? No, no son juego… Te dejaré verlo-_

_-…que?-_ El menor se volteo con cara de total incredulidad-

-Si… creo que lo mejor es eso… Tenemos que hacer que despierte de alguna manera y la última que queda eres tú… Así eso vaya en contra de mis principios…-

-…-

-Así que dime… Quieres verlo?-

-Quiero verlo…-

-…Sígueme-

El menor salió de su habitación, una luz de esperanza se formo entre los escombros de su corazón, este estaba lleno de dudas… No sabía que esperar…

Caminó y caminó por un largo pasillo… Su teléfono comenzó a repicar… Era Andreas… Lo apagó enseguida, este tendría que esperar, su prioridad ahora era Tom y nada más que Tom…

El Médico se detuvo en seco delante de una habitación… Hizo una seña con su mano para mostrarle al menor que podía pasar… Este no sabía que hacer… No sabía que esperar… Su corazón estaba a mil por minuto, sentía la boca seca y que le faltaba el aire… El médico se retiro para darle espacio… Eso hizo que el menor se relajara solo un poco… nada más que eso…

Tomo la manilla de la puerta y la fue girando poco a poco, empujo la puerta… y ahí lo vio…

_-…T… Tomi…-_ El menor corrió… su bolso cayó al suelo y la puerta se cerró tras de el…-

Tom yacía acostado en una cama, su rostro estaba pálido… sus labios resecos…Estaba conectado a una vía que le suministraba suero y su hermano aferrado a su cuerpo lloraba sin consuelo…

-...-Sollozo-_ Tom... me escuchas...? estoy aqui contigo... a tu lado... no estas solo...ya no tienes porque seguir durmiendo...-_

-...-

_-Tomiii… vamos… despierta por favor_-Sollozo_- …No me hagas esto… Prometiste nunca dejarme solo_…-Sollozo-_… nos quieren separar… Te necesito a tí, solo a tí… -_Sollozo-_ Regresa Tom, a mi lado… te lo suplico…-_

_-…-_

El menor no conseguía ningún tipo de respuestas… A medida que los segundos avanzaban, las lagrimas caían y el silencio le arrancaba cualquier esperanza que yaciera arraigada dentro de su ser…

_-…Tom… vamos!! Necesito que me digas que hacer… tienes que despertar… maldición tienes que abrir los ojos!!-_ Sollozo_- _El menor se levantó… con su mano aferrada a la de Tom acerco sus labios para darle un tierno beso en sus labios, para hacerle saber que estaba con el… que no lo dejaría solo… que no lo abandonaría…- _…Te amo… Nunca…-_Sollozo_-…nunca te dejare, te lo juro… eres y siempre serás lo más preciado en mi vida… mi único gran amor… eres mi mitad, y saldremos juntos de esto…pero necesito tu ayuda...por favor-_Sollozo

El menor yacía a pocos centímetros del rostro de su mayor, estaba tan desesperado intentando que de algún modo su hermano abriera los ojos… que no se percato de que había otra persona en la habitación… y esta había presenciado lo suficiente como para no pensar en las consecuencias de sus futuros actos…

_-Bill…? -_

_-…_- El menor reconoció la voz enseguida… Su corazón se aceleró…-

_-…QUE DEMONIOS… FUE ESO….?-_

_-...-_

_- EXPLICAME!!! TE EXIJO UNA EXPLICACION BILL!!!-_

_-…ma…madre…-_

_**Continuara…**_

**_Bien xD primero que nada gracias! Mil gracias por leer, por sus reviews, por todo! Segundo... les tengo que comunicar =( que no falta mucho para que esto llegue a su fin... Pero no se me pongan tristes! =D que todavia quedan historias pos escribir... Mil besos a todas/os! Se les quiere!_**


	20. Chapter 20

_-Ma…Madre…-_

_-…No puede estar pasando esto… No, no, no y no!!!-_ Decía histéricamente Simone-

_-No madre! Deja que te lo explique por favor!- _

_-No Bill… No te me acerques!!! Basta! Esto llego demasiado lejos… Tu… tu estas destruyendo a Tom! No puedo creerlo pero ese doctor tiene razón… Cómo es posible que hicieras algo como eso!!!? EXPLICAME!!!-_

_-Madre… intenta comprende…-_

_-No me pidas tal cosa!!!! Cómo me pides que comprenda esto?? Tu… estas… henamo… ahg… y Tom? Dónde quedan los sentimientos de Tom Bill!??? DONDE???!- _Gritaba Simone en todo el cuarto_- El te ama como su gemelo y como NADA MAS!!!-_

_-NO MADRE!!!! No…-_ Se descargo por fin- _Tom y yo estamos juntos! El me ama de la misma manera qu…-_

_-Qué se supone que esta pasando aquí?!-_ Dijo el doctor llegando a la habitación y a su espalda unos 4 hombres vestidos de blanco… al parecer enfermeros- _Qué demonios hace este mocoso aquí!?? Señora Simone le deje muy claro que no lo quería ver cerca del paciente!!!-_

_-Yo no hice nada… lo encontré aquí…-_ Contesto Simone entre llantos y en un intento por calmarse-

_-Pero usted fue el que me trajo aquí!! Me dijo que yo era el único que podría salvar a Tom!!!-_

_-De que demonios estas hablando mocoso???-_

_-Usted…- __Caí… en una trampa…__-_

Bill se dio cuenta inmediatamente de la situación en la que estaba, disimuladamente marco el número de Andreas, algo tenía que hacer… era ahora o no era nunca… Si no pensaba en algo esos médicos se lo llevarían quien sabe a donde…

Bajo la mirada y vio en la pantalla de su teléfono que habían atendido la llamada…

_-Madre… dime que me crees!!!-_

_-No… no Bill… Tu…-_

_-El señora es el causante de todo este mal por el que están pasando su hijo y usted!-_

_-Usted no sabe nada de nosotros!!! Esta es la habitación de Tom y nadie me sacara de aquí!!!- _Nuevamente Bill desvío la mirada a su teléfono y vio que la llamada había sido colgada… espero desde el fondo de su corazón que su plan funcionara-

_-Llévenselo y pónganlo donde merece!-_

_-Como ordene!-_ Respondieron en coro los enfermeros-

_-No se atrevan a tocarme!!!-_ Contesto a la defensiva Bill separándose a medida que los enfermeros se acercaban-

_-Bill… basta!! Es suficiente! Hijo necesitas ayuda… No hagas esto más difícil…-_

_-Tom…. Tomi!!! Tomi se que me escuchas! Lo sé! Vine por ti, no todo esta perdido aún!! Vendré Tomi… te lo juro… y te sacare de aquí!-_

_- Tu eres el causante de toda las desgracias de tu hermano! – _Grito el Doctor-

_- Callese… Usted no sabe nada!-_

_-Bill basta!!!- _Gritaba Simone-

_-Qué esta pasando aquí!!!?- _Dijo interviniendo Gordon en la pelea_- No se atrevan a ponerle un dedo encima a Bill!-_

_-Gordon…-_

_-Bill ven!- _

El menor hizo lo ordenado por su padrastro… tenia sus dudas, no sabia porque Gordon lo estaba ayudando… Seria otra trampa…?

_-Simone… exijo una explicación?-_

_-Cariño esto esta fuera de control… Bill dice estar enamorado de Tom!!! Dice que lo ama! Eso esta m…-_

_- Mal? No madre!!! Sabes lo que estas diciendo? Es Tom!!! Mi gemelo, el es parte de mí, lo amo y mis sentimientos son puros hacia él… POR DIOS ES TAN DIFICIL COMPRENDER ESO!!!?-_ Contesto desesperado el menor con lágrimas en el rostro-

_- No es normal! Y tampoco racional! Llévenselo!!!- Ordeno nuevamente el Médico-_

Bill no lo pensó dos veces y salio corriendo de la habitación, tras de él 4 enfermeros corrían persiguiéndolo. El menor presiono rápidamente el botón del ascensor… al parecer su plan no había dado resultados…

_-Rayos!!! Maldición… por favor… llega!!!!- _Decía desesperado

-

El ascensor llego y de este intento salir Andreas si no fuera porque se tropezó con Bill…

_-Bill!!!?-_

_-…-_ El menor no dijo nada, solo entro rápidamente y con prisa presiono cualquier numero del ascensor con tal de q lo sacara de ese piso… Y afortunadamente las puertas se cerraron antes de que los enfermeros lo alcanzaran-

_-Llamen a seguridad!!! Encuéntrenlo!-_ Fue lo ultimo que escucharon antes de abandonar el piso-

Dentro del ascensor no se escuchaba nada, solo unos pocos sollozos reprimidos… Bill yacía en el piso golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas, no decía nada… no gritaba… solo se lastimaba con cada golpe pero para él no había dolor mas grande que el que sentía por dentro… impotente al no haber podido de alguna manera ayudar a Tom.

Andreas miraba incrédulo la imagen de su amigo, no sabia que hacer con el… pero en algo tenia que pensar, todos los guardias del hospital debían de estar buscándolos… algo tenia que planear…

_-Bill levántate… Vamos…-_ Dijo acercándose poco a poco a él- …-

-…-

Incrédulo Andreas vio como Bill se levanto sin mucho esfuerzo, seco sus lágrimas con la manga de su sweater y de su bolso saco sus lentes, se los puso y presiono el botón que los llevaría al sótano…

_-…estas bien?-_

_-…no Andy… no lo estoy… Pero ya basta de llorar… estoy cansado de todo esto…-_

_-…Bill-_

Muy pocas veces Andreas contemplaba esa otra parte de Bill, muy pocas veces él veía esa dureza en su rostro… estaba parado delante de otra faceta de su amigo

_- Andreas necesitaré toda tu ayuda… No podemos esperar mucho tiempo…-_

_-…Ok-_

Bill Tomo su teléfono celular y llamo a Georg explicándole la situación y pidiéndole q lo esperara en el hotel junto con Gustav…

_**En la habitación de Tom**_

_-Porque no lo impediste!!!? Porque dejaste que se fuera!!?-_

_-Cálmate Simone! Tu sabias esto amor!! Sabias que sentían el uno por el otro… ya habíamos hablado de esto…-_

_-No… eso no es normal… El necesita ayuda…-_

_-No!! Quieres que se lo lleven a un manicomio?? Solo porque este enamorado de su hermano? Solo porque lo ame? No Simone! No permitiré eso!!-_

_-Señor usted no sabe nada! En estos casos no es conveniente que ese niño este suelto! Necesita ayuda como lo ha dicho su esposa!!-_

_-Que puede saber usted de ellos dos? NADA!! Así que le agradecería que cerrara su boca!!-_

_-Solo… intento salvar una familia…-_

_-Es cierto! No hables de esa forma… el solo intenta ayudar a mis hijos…-_

-Tus hijos? Pues te diré que aunque yo no sea su padre biológico los conozco a los dos y se… que su amor es puro y mutuo…-

-No… basta!- Grito Simone antes de salir de la habitación… Seguida por Gordon-

Dentro se quedo ese hombre… de alguna manera sonreía ante lo que presenciado sus ojos…

_-Bien… creo que mi plan esta dando resultado… aunque ese tipo me causara muchos problemas… tendré que buscar una manera de deshacerme de el…-_ Se acerco con cuidado a la cama de Tom_- Tu mientras tanto quédate aquí… y disfruta en silencio el poco tiempo que te queda de vida…-_

_Una enfermera llego a la habitación…_

_-Disculpe doctor…-_

_-No se preocupe… hizo un muy buen trabajo, la dosis de anestesia fue perfecta… no despertó en el tiempo estimado, y no se preocupe recibirá su recompensa… pero eso si! Tendrá que cumplir lo que acordamos para el resto del plan-_

_-…confíe en mi-_

_**Continuara…**_


	21. Chapter 21

_-Bien, la pondré al tanto de la situación, su hijo mayor está físicamente estable, tuvo un tiempo prolongado de inconsciencia debido a su situación emocional causada por su hijo menor… y en cuanto al problema que presenta en su sistema inmunológico, tenemos que seguir con los estudios…-_

_-Bien…-_

_-…Una de las buenas noticias que le tengo es que ya despertó…-_

_-…Mi Tom? Ya despertó mi bebé?-_

_-Si señora, no le informé de inmediato porque necesito informarle ciertos asuntos…-_

_-Ok doctor… pued…-_

_-Todavía no termino…-_

_-…disculpe-_

_-La enfermera que lo atendió me informo que está desesperado ya que nadie le ha dado noticias de su hermano, eso lo va a mantener en constante ansiedad y no podemos permitirlo…-_

_-…cree que sea conveniente… que sepa la verdad…?-_

_-No… Tom no sabrá la verdad, le diremos que Bill desapareció, que se fue y lo abandonó sin dejar algún mensaje para él…-_

_-…Per…-_

_-Pero nada… usted cree que es sano que dos hermanos estén cometiendo incesto? Cree que es algo racional? Usted y yo sabemos que ningún ser humano cuerdo sometería a su hermano a tal situación, si queremos ayudar a Tom, tenemos que cortar con todo lo que tenga que ver Bill en su vida…-_

_-Pero eso es imposible… Bill… Bill es el gemelo idéntico de Tom…es mi hijo…y ellos poseen su conexión… no habrá forma de separarlos y no deseo hacerles daño… a ninguno de los dos-_

_-Señora… confíe en mi! Tenemos que ayudar a Tom, ya que él es el más afectado en todo esto… después ayudaremos a Bill… Ahora por favor, vaya a su habitación, debe estar ansioso de querer verla…-_

_-Cierto… mil gracias doctor…-_

_-Siempre a su orden…-_

_**Dentro de la habitación de Tom**_

_**Tom**_

No sé que me molestaba más: despertar y no tener a Bill a mi lado, despertar en un hospital y no recordar nada, despertar sin saber nada de Bill o despertar y no encontrar a nadie en mi habitación que me pudiera dar razones de él…

Mi cuerpo se sentía como una piedra… estaba totalmente entumecido, me encontraba realmente asustado… Lo segundo que noté al abrir los ojos e incorporarme fue que mis piernas no tenían su color natural… eso me asustó… pero más asustado me tenía la idea de no saber dónde demonios había ido a parar Bill…

Mi rabia se disipo un poco al ver como mi madre entraba a la habitación con lágrimas en sus ojos…

_-Hijo… Hijo mío- Sollozo-_

_-…Ya mamá… estoy bien… no tienes de que preocuparte…-_

_-Como te sientes?-_

_-…mal_-

_-Me imagino… lo que tienes no es nada fácil Tom-_Sollozo_-ya es hora de que comiences a cuidarte…-_

_-…estoy bien mamá-_ Lo último que me dijo me dejo lleno de muchas dudas… no sabía que tenía… obviamente no era algo normal porque físicamente me sentía fatal… pero había algo mas… algo más que me estaba perturbando_-…mamá?-_

_-…-_

_-Mamá… donde esta Bill?-_

_-…El… se fue hijo…-_

_-A donde? Está bien?-_

_-El está bien… pero no está… y no regresará… no por ahora-_

_-Como que no regresara? De que me estás hablando?-_

_-Tu madre tiene razón-_

_-…- _Me desconcertó esa voz… por alguna razón me aturdía…-

_-Soy el Doct…-_

_-Ahórrese la presentación, no me interesa saber quién es usted… Quiero saber donde esta mi hermano-_

_-…Que carácter, bueno Tom, no sabemos en realidad, desconocemos su paradero, el huyó del hospital… nadie sabe nada de él…_

_-…mamá es verdad lo que este señor está diciendo?-_

_-…-_

_-MAMÁ!-_

_-…Sí, hijo…-_

_-…no les creo nad…- _Pero no pude terminar de hablar… un vacio en el pecho disparó mis pulsaciones…Intente mantener la compostura para que nadie lo notara… pero fue imposible-

_-Te encuentras bien hijo?-_

_-…si, déjenme solo… váyanse los dos… no quiero a nadie en la habitación…-_

_-Per…-_

_-V-A-Y-A-N-S-E!-_

_-Lo mejor será que lo dejemos señora… acompáñeme…-_

_-…ok, cualquier cosa me llamas Tom! Por favor…-_

_-…-_

La puerta de la habitación se cerró, dejándome a solas con el profundo silencio…

_-Rayos… Maldición!!!...-_ Comencé a perder la compostura…-

Estaba muy asustado. Inmediatamente posé mi cabeza entre mis rodillas, cubriéndola con mis manos… necesitaba pensar e intentar sentirlo… otra vez… Sólo habían sido unos segundos… pero si esa sensación no hubiese llegado en ese momento… hubiese perdido la cordura

_-No se… que es lo que más me asusta… que ellos me están mintiendo y no sé como demostrarlo… o saber que estas mal… y no sé dónde estas…-_

_**Andreas**_

Nos encontrábamos en la sala del hotel… no tengo la menor idea de que podía sentirse en esa gran sala… angustia, preocupación y quien sabe cuántas cosas más… Georg y Gustav estaban en silencio sentados en el sillón… yo mientras tanto me encontraba en la puerta del cuarto que pertenecía a los gemelos… Bill estaba ahí dentro, no había salido desde hacía ya 40 minutos, sin contar que no se escuchaba ningún ruido que nos avisara de su existencia…

_-Bill…-_ Intente llamar junto con un pequeño golpeteo a la puerta_- Bill sal… por favor… tenemos que hablar…-_

_-…-_

_-…maldición… no abrirá-_

El silencio fue destruido por el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose de manera imprevista…

_-…David?-_ Alcance a decir…-

_-Chicos? Que hacen aquí? Los hacía en el hospital con los gemelos…-_

_-Lamento informarte que la situación está peor de lo que imaginas…-_ Respondió Georg presionando sus sienes-

_-…que me están intentando decir?-_

_-Algo pasó en el hospital…-_

_**Flash Back**_

_**Andreas**_

_-…No puedo creer que se enteraran ahorita del secreto de los gemelos…-_ Comente a los chicos quienes me acompañaban en la Cafetería del hospital-

_-Si… bueno quien me metió en esto fue Georg… él fue el que comenzó a sospechar todo…-_

_-Si… ya había en ellos algo que no me cuadraba… pero… como fue que tu lo supiste? No me explico, ellos cuanto tiempo llevan como pareja?-_

_-Bueno, como pareja llevan realmente poco, pero sabía desde hace alrededor de 9 años que estaban enamorados… pero hubo una época, fue exactamente cuando comenzaron a crecer… en la que Tom comenzó a alejar ese sentimiento… comenzó a rechazarlo y sin darse cuenta su relación con Bill regreso a ser una simple hermandad… por lo menos de su parte, ya que Bill siempre lo siguió amando…-_

_-…no sabíamos eso…-_ Comentó Gustav-

_-Bueno… ya lo saben. A raíz de eso, Tom comienza a salir con algunas chicas… y Bill comenzó a sentirse muy solo, en ese entonces hablaba mucho conmigo, más de lo normal… El estuvo aguantando mucho hasta hoy… y estoy muy feliz de que por fin puedan estar juntos-_

_-no la han tenido fácil…-_

_-No Georg… en ese sentido no, esperemos que las cosas mejoren…- _

Fue en ese momento que sonó mi celular…

_-Es Bill… de seguro ya le dieron de alta…-_ Atendí la llamada- _Si, Bill?-_

-…-

_-Bill… que sucede…?-_ No podía escucharlo… solo gritos y mas gritos… hasta que una voz se me hizo familiar y me hizo comprender el motivo de la llamada _-…- _

Aguardé unos segundos y cuando escuche lo necesario, colgué inmediatamente.

_-Que… paso?-_

_-Chicos nos vemos en el hotel! Vayan para allá… por favor! Los quiero ver ahí! Es una emergencia!-_

_-Pero…-_ Intento hablar Gustav… pero ya yo me había ido…-

Corrí lo más rápido que pude… algo andaba mal… Tomé el primer ascensor que vi, y presione enseguida el piso donde se encontraba Tom…

Los segundos pasaban como horas… hasta que por fin llegué, pero enseguida las puertas se abrieron alguien entro tan rápido que me tropezó, no pude percatarme de quien era sólo hasta que vi su rostro…

_-Bill…!-_

_-…-_ El no dijo nada… solo lo vi presionar rápidamente cualquier botón e inmediatamente que las puertas se cerraron… cayó al piso… lo vi tan mal que pensé lo peor… Justo cuando intente consolarlo se levanto totalmente determinado… Fue entonces cuando escuche parte de lo que había sucedido…

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

_-…y entonces?- _Pregunto David al mismo tiempo que Georg…-

_-Simone ya lo sabe… sabe de la relación entre los gemelos… y…-_

_-YA VA! De qué relación están hablando!!?-_

_-David… eso te lo explicaremos luego… el caso es que Simone lo sabe… piensa que Bill está enfermo mentalmente… o eso le hizo creer ese doctor, quieren deshacerse de él a como dé lugar porque según ese maldito… Bill está buscando matar a Tom… le lavo el cerebro a Simone insistiendo en que los gemelos menores buscan durante toda su vida destruir al mayor…-_

_-Qué demonios…?- _Grito Gustav-

_-Si… así como lo oyen. Tenemos que buscar la manera de ayudarlos… apoyar a Bill… No puedo ni imaginar cuantas cosas está sintiendo en este momento…-_

_-Maldición… donde esta Bill?- _Pregunto David-

_-Está en la habitación… no quiere salir…- _Respondió Gustav-

_-…como esta?-_

_-No sabemos… le hemos llamado y no contesta- Conteste-_

_-No sé, algo no va bien…tengo un plan… y espero que funcione_- David sacó su teléfono e hizo una llamada-

El silencio volvió a reinar en la sala…

_-Simone? …Sí, estoy bien… Bill? No… no sé nada de él… que escapo??? A donde? …me imagino lo mal que debes estar… como esta Tom? Ya despertó?...-_ Hizo una gran pausa y solo se dedico _a asentir- …ya veo, si… entiendo tu situación… pero Tom está bien verdad…? …Entiendo, ya veo… debe ser parte de los tratamientos… tu sabes… efectos secundarios, tranquila cualquier cosa te aviso… no te preocupes… hasta luego-_

_-Que te dijo…?-_ Pregunte-

_-Bien… esto es urgente!! Hay que sacar a Bill de ahí cuanto antes!!-_

_-…pero-_

_-Georg… ayúdame!!_

Los dos comenzaron a empujar la puerta, intentaron por todos los medios derribarla hasta que esta cedió… No entendí nada hasta que vi el cuerpo de mi amigo en el suelo… inconsciente…

_-BILL!!!- _

_**Continuara…**_

_**Chicas y chicos, DISCULPENME!!! POR FAVOR! Lo siento de verdad, los he dejado muchos días sin capítulos, pero la universidad me tenia FULL, no pude escribir sino hasta ahorita y es porque ya estoy de vacaciones! Espero les gustara el capitulo, solo quedan 2… Es lo único que les puedo decir. Espero con ansias sus opiniones =D**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Bill**_

…_**No puedo decir quién soy**_

…_**las imágenes no tienen ningún sentido…**_

…_**no puedo quedarme aquí solo…**_

…_**Sólo muros grises y ninguna luz…**_

_**Ven… y sácame de aquí…**_

_**Tom...**_

_**No siento mi cuerpo…**_

_**Estoy muerto…?**_

_**No sé donde estoy…**_

_**Paz…?**_

_**La muerte es paz… de eso estoy seguro…**_

_**Pero no sabría explicarlo… Qué es la paz? Tener la seguridad de que todo está bien? Si es así…yo no siento paz. **_

_**No recuerdo nada… ni dónde me encuentro… el silencio aquí es muy profundo como para poder escuchar mis pensamientos… Si alguien se ha encontrado en esta vida, lo verdaderamente deprimido… sabe a qué me refiero, y algo me dice… que las cosas no están bien… **_

Estaba sumergido en una oscuridad espesa… era como estar en medio del océano… en medio de la profunda noche… indefenso.

De repente, algo cambió… el silencio fue sustituido por el sonido de la intensa lluvia y ya no veía esa espesa oscuridad… todo lo contrario, la noche junto con las estrellas se hicieron presentes… y al parecer, me encontraba en casa… En ese pequeño pueblo… que tanto llegué a odiar…

Poco a poco comencé a escuchar… muy a lo lejos unos sollozos que se me hacían muy familiares… Fue entonces cuando supe que estaba ahí… en ese closet que pertenecía a Tom… llorando desconsoladamente… y no recordaba porque. Tal vez fue un momento tan triste que mi mente lo había bloqueado por completo…

Hasta que la perspectiva de mi visión cambió… Y en un instante me encontraba dentro del closet…

Ya comenzaba a recordar… Tenía 7 años… y ya nuestros padres se habían divorciado… Pude ver cómo me aferraba a una camisa de mi hermano…y cómo cada lágrima que derramaban mis ojos era absorbida por esa tela…

Cada sollozo me estremecía el alma… Una parte de mi se encontraba frente a mis ojos… Era tan sólo un bebé… porque nadie acudía a mi ayuda? Donde estaba Tom? Intente acercarme pero me fue imposible.

Un estruendo resonó en la habitación…

_-Bill? Por favor Bill dónde estás!!!!?? Sal hijo… tenemos que hablar…-_

Era la voz de mi madre…

_-…-_ No respondí… Todo lo contrario, los sollozos callaron como si se hubieran enmudecido…-

Pude ver como mi madre llamaba por teléfono…

_-mamá??? Si… soy yo…-_Sollozo_- Mamá Bill desapareció… llevo más de 2 horas buscándolo… no, no se a donde fue… claro!! Lo dejé aquí… esto… se me está saliendo de control_…-Sollozo_-…que??? No pienso llamarlo… Tom está bien… cómo que si estoy segura??? Es mi hijo!! Sabría si se encontrara mal…-_

Mi madre pareció calmarse…

_-No… fue un trato y es lo mejor para ellos… ES LO MEJOR!!!...-_

Otra vez volvió a alterarse…

_-…mamá… si te llamo es porque necesito tu ayuda… No para que me discutas las decisiones que he tomado… Qué??! C-como te atreves? C-contigo no se puede!!! No cambiare de parecer! Adiós!!!-_ Sollozo-…-

De repente mi madre… pereció totalmente desesperada…

- _Bill!!!!? Hijo… no me hagas esto…!! -Gritaba mientras buscaba por toda la habitación- …sal de donde quiera que estés… N-no…-_Sollozo- _N-no es gracioso…-_

Y yo… no parecía reaccionar ante el sufrimiento de ella.

Por un instante pensé que me encontraría pero no fue así. Justo antes de revisar el closet… El teléfono sonó… y abandonó la habitación

Fue entonces cuando todo llegó a mi mente como si de una película se tratara… Tom ya no estaba ahí… nos habían separado, nos habían usado para hacer un trato sin considerar por un instante nuestros sentimientos… Recordé claramente las palabras de mi madre…

_**Será lo mejor… Tom se irá contigo… y Bill se quedara conmigo… Ya se acostumbraran…**_

Pude sentir como me estremecía… Éramos unos niños… y no pudimos hacer nada… Pensé que sobreviviría… Me di consuelo pensando que Tom no se había ido del planeta… sólo de la casa… Pero nada podía evitar el dolor que sentía en su ausencia…

Dejé de cantar… dejé de jugar… dejé de comer… Día tras día, el dolor aumentaba… y yo sentía que iba muriendo…

Nuevamente algo cambió…

_**Tomi…**_

…_**me escuchas…?**_

…_**Tomi… me siento muy mal… No sé si estoy muriendo… N-no… -Sollozo- …no sé quien soy… y no puedo con este silencio -Sollozo- Sin ti… aquí no queda nada de mí… nada que valga la pena para mí… Por favor…-Sollozo- Regresa… porque siento que me voy con cada momento que pasa… **_

Fue en ese momento… en el que Tom y yo… descubrimos la fuerte conexión que teníamos… Fue en ese momento en el que descubrimos cuanto nos amábamos y que nos era imposible… vivir el uno sin el otro.

Alguien entró a la habitación…

_-H-hijo… el no está aquí…- _

Era mi hermano…

_-Suéltame mamá!!! Tú y papá tomaron decisiones sin importar las consecuencias…-_

Creí que Tom iba a llorar… pero no lo hizo… en ningún momento…

_-Hijo… hijo escúchame…-_

_-Suéltame!!!-_

_-Tom… por favor! Regresa con tu padre…-_

_-Bill… Billy soy yo… Tom… se que estas aquí!!-_

_-Tom!! Basta… tu hermano no está…-_

Y como si lo hubiera sabido siempre… Tom se acerco al closet y lo abrió…

_-B-Bill!!!! Bill…!!-_

Pude verlo… Tom me tomaba en sus brazos… esos en los cuales me he sentido siempre protegido y a salvo…

_-Despierta… vamos!!! Te escuché… lo hice Bill… No estás muriendo! Ya no!! Yo estoy contigo_…-

Mi madre no se movía… parecía no creer lo que veían sus ojos…

-Bill!!! Vamos… por favor…- Tom acerco su rostro a mi y gritó- _Mamá!! Llama a un medico… Bill tiene mucha fiebre!!-_

Lo último que vi fueron los labios de Tom sobre mi frente… e inmediatamente después a mi madre salir de la habitación…

De repente… ya no me encontraba ahí.

Lo había comprendido todo…

_**En el hospital**_

_**Tom**_

_-Bill… donde estas…?-_ Me encontraba solo en la habitación… -_Casi 3 Días han pasado desde que desperté… Y ni rastro de ti… Ni las llamadas me contestas. Mi madre está conmigo pero su presencia no es suficiente para llenar ese vacío… y tu lo sabes__-_

Estaba cansado… soñoliento… Quería dormir… dormir y dormir… Pero temía que él regresara y no pudiera verlo…

Cerré los ojos… solo para intentar descansar… Y entonces volví escuchar esa horrible voz…

_-Sra. Simone…_

_-Si doctor?-_

_-… le tengo malas noticias…-_

_- Q-Qué sucede…?-_

_-El estado de Tom está mejorando, su sistema inmunológico esta recuperándose… pero necesito que el ponga de su parte… si no…-_

_-No… diga más por favor…-_

_-Hacemos lo que podemos… Está bien alimentado… pero algo no nos cuadra…-_

_-…doctor creo de verdad…que lo mejor es que traigamos a B…-_

_-Ni se le ocurra mencionar su nombre aquí… -_

_-…lo siento-_

Traer a quien? Decidí continuar fingiendo que dormía… Tal vez así me enteraría de algo…

-_Entiéndalo… es por el bien de Tom-_

_-Entiendo doctor…-_

_-Simone… Disculpe… con permiso…-_

…Gordon?

_-Hola…-_

_-Vaya hacia tiempo que no lo veía por aquí Sr. Gordon-_

_-Tenía asuntos que atender…-_

_-Si… ya veo-_

_-Amor… podemos hablar a solas…?-_

_-…Claro, ya regresamos doctor…cualquier cosa por favor avísenos. No iremos muy lejos-_

_-…Por supuesto, no se preocupe-_

Escuche a Simone salir de la habitación junto con Gordon…

-…-

_-Vamos… deja de fingir… Sé que no estás durmiendo-_

Abrí lentamente mis ojos… y frente a mi estaba ese hombre… Sentado en el borde de la cama

_-…Qué quiere?-_

_-Bueno… decirte la verdad, se que estas muy desesperado porque no sabes dónde está tu hermano Tom. Y decidí serte franco… No pretendo mantenerte en estas circunstancias… No es bueno para ti, como medico mi intención es curarte…-_

_-…-_ Me quede en total silencio… No daba crédito a lo que escuchaba… Solo por cortesía decidí contestar- _Bien… Se lo agradecería-_

_-Bien, primero que nada necesito escuches con atención… No deseo que te alteres ok? No es bueno para ti… Prométeme que te controlaras y sobre todo… que no me delataras antes tu madre-_

_-Lo prometo-_

_-Bien… Tu madre se enteró que tu y Bill… Eran algo más que hermanos-_

_-QUE????!-_

_-Tom… por favor-_

_-…- __No podía ser cierto… No, eso no__-_

_-Tu madre le pidió explicaciones y el con… No… Tom… lo mejor es que no te diga nada…-_

_-Mire ya comenzó a hablar! Así que termine!!-_

_-… tu madre le pidió explicaciones…y el solo dijo "Mamá como crees que tendría algo con Tom? Eso es una estupidez… Además sería muy estúpido de mi parte que alguien como yo… Buscara un cariño así por parte de mi hermano, no lo crees? Es algo fuera de este mundo"-_

_-…aja-_

_-Tu madre escucho eso y le dijo "…Hijo no tengo ningún problema… si los dos deciden… Llevar su relación como hermanos a algo más que una simple hermandad, esa es su decisión… yo soy su madre y por mas difícil que parezca intentare apoyarlos… Pero quiero escuchar la verdad Bill"-_

_-…termine por favor-_

_-Tu hermano respondió "Esa es la verdad… Tom y yo solo tenemos una imagen publicitaria. Son cosas de la banda. Si él te dijo lo contrario… pues simplemente a mal interpretado mis sentimientos… A veces la conexión se puede mal interpretar"-_

_-Bien… eso es todo?-_

_-Si Tom… Después de eso, se fue y no ha regresado más… Cuanto lo lamento en verdad… Yo también tuve hermanos y bueno, no siempre son lo que uno conoce… Tienes que darle tiempo…-_

_-Podría salir… por favor. Sólo quisiera… estar solo-_

_-Claro, por supuesto-_

_Lo vi levantarse y salir… dejándome a punto de colapsar… y a punto de perder la poca cordura que me quedaba…_

-_Qué demonios es todo… esto? Bill… no diría algo así nunca! No puede ser verdad…_-

De repente Gordon entro a la habitación…

_-Hey… como te sientes? No tienes muy buena cara-_

_-Bien…- __Algo no estaba bien…__- Gordon… puedo hacerte una pregunta…?-_

_-Sí, la que quieras-_

_-…que fue lo que paso con Bill?-_

_-Cómo te enteraste…?-_

_-Enterarme de que…?-_

_-…de nada, solo pensé qu…-_

_-…Gordon… donde esta Bill? Porque no está aquí? Porque no ha venido a verme…? Porque no contesta ninguna de mis llamadas? Porque demonios nadie quiere decirme nada!!?-_

_-Tom… Tu madre se enteró de su secreto y veras… Bill le intento explicar la verdad acerca de ustedes pero ella no pareció comprender… Al parecer no era lo que ella se esperaba… El tuvo que irse-_

_-…-__No puede ser… Ese… tipo tenía razón?__- No pareces muy sorprendido… de que Bill y yo-_

_-Bueno… digamos que aunque no sea su padre biológico, he aprendido a conocerlos poco a poco…-_

_-…- _

_-…-_

_-A donde fue Bill?-_

_-No sé Tom… no sabría decirte-_

_-Gordon podrías dejarme solo… por favor…-_

_-Claro…-_

_-Que nadie entre… te lo suplico-_

_-Ok…-_

-…- _Que… demonios está pasando aquí?- Bill… estuviste jugando conmigo todo este maldito tiempo? Y-yo… Maldición... te amo tanto… No puede ser…_-

No podía respirar… sentía que me ahogaba, de un momento a otro comencé a llorar y mi cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse… Sentía que la poca fuerza de voluntad que tenía se me escapaba de las manos, como si tuviera un pequeño puñado de arena, la cual el viento me iba arrebatando poco… a poco. Me recosté en la cama y cerré los ojos… Intenté sentirlo… Nuestra conexión era la única que podría ayudarme.

-_Porque sentía que ellos antes me estaban mintiendo…? Porqué sentí a Gordon tan sincero…? No, él no me estaba mintiendo… no podía! Pero… Bill tampoco puede mentirme… no así!__-_ Lo intente… pero nada… no encontraba nada… Intenté sentir a Bill, pero solo encontré ese maldito sentimiento de angustia y dolor que me eran causados por la impotencia… Impotencia de no poder hacer nada.

El sueño peleaba conmigo… y me deje vencer… no quería seguir despierto… No más.

_**Narrador**_

_**En el hotel**_

_-Cómo esta?- _

_-No muy bien Georg… La fiebre no baja, esta delirando demasiado. Estoy muy preocupado… Ya son más de 48 horas, tenemos que sacarlo a un médico cuanto antes…-_ Contesto Andreas mientras salía del cuarto donde se encontraba el menor de los gemelos-

_-…esto no va nada bien-_

_-Donde esta David y Gustav?- Pregunto el rubio-_

_-Fueron a comprar más medicinas… David no quiere que nadie se entere de lo que está pasando…-_

_-Porque no llamamos a un médico particular?-_

_-No se… Lo mejor será que esperemos a que ellos lleguen-_

_-Está bien…Si no fuera por él… tal vez todavía estuviéramos esperando que Bill saliera del cuarto…-_

_-Lo sé… a adquirido mucha experiencia con ellos dos desde el comienzo- Contestó el mayor…-_

_-Han sabido algo de Tom…?-_

_-No… me gustaría llamar… pero no estoy seguro-_

_-Llamaré a Gordon… él es el único que nos puede decir algo…-_

El rubio saco su teléfono y marco rápidamente en el. Sólo bastaron 4 repiques para que Gordon atendiera…-

_**-Gordon…-**_

_**-Andreas!? Como estas…!?-**_

_**-Bien…-**_

_**-Andreas! Has sabido algo de Bill? Estoy muy preocupado… no sé nada de él desde el incidente con tu madre aquí en el hospital-**_

_**-Bien Gordon… No te diré donde esta… con todo lo que está pasando no tengo idea en quien confiar…-**_

_**-Andreas… que está pasando?-**_

_**-Bill no está bien… está muy enfermo, no sabemos qué hacer con él…No mejora con nada. Tenemos que buscar alguna manera de salir de esta situación…-**_

_**-Bien Andreas… Primero, que tiene Bill?-**_

_**-Lo encontramos inconsciente, con mucha fiebre hace ya 2 días… Y no le baja por nada. David le ha dado medicina, pero sigue sin bajar…-**_

_**-…dos días?-**_

_**-Si…-**_

_**-Espera… No cuelgues, iré a ver a Tom…-**_

_**En el hospital**_

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, Gordon entró con cuidado ya que parecía que Tom estaba dormido…

_-Tom…?- Dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama del mayor-_

_-…-_

_**-Andreas… sigues ahí?-**_

_**-Sí Gordon…-**_

_**-Bueno Tom esta dorm…-**_

De repente el mayor se había levantado… Y sostenía la mano de Gordon… No parecía él, sus ojos reflejaban dolor… amargura y tristeza.

_-…Gordon-_ Dijo de manera casi inaudible-… _Por favor… pásame con Andreas-_

_-Per…-_

_-PASAME CON ANDREAS!-_

_-…- _Gordon solo le pasó el teléfono_-_

_**-Andreas…-**_

_**-…Tom?-**_

_**-…Necesito que le des un recado a Bill…-**_

_**-Tom como estas? Las cosas no están bien con B…-**_

_**-Cállate... Encárgate de decirle esto a mi hermanito- **_El mayor hizo énfasis la última palabra-

_**-Sólo… escuch…-**_

_**-"No regreses… nunca más. No puedo abandonar la conexión que tenemos… pero tampoco puedo volver a confiar en ti…"-**_

_**-Tom de que se trata todo esto?-**_

_**-… Andreas, limítate a decirle eso, y a David… dile que se consiga otro guitarrista…-**_

_**-Pero Tom como le voy a decir eso!? No podría… además Bill está muy en…-**_

Pero la llamada había sido colgada…

_-Tom… Qué acabas de hacer!?-_

_-Déjame en paz Gordon…-_

_-Tom tu hermano esta enf…-_ Pero no pudo terminar… Simone había entrado a la habitación-

_-Hijo!! Cómo te sientes?-_

_-Bien mamá… Solo… quiero descansar…-_

Gordon no entendía que sucedía con Tom… Algo no estaba bien…

_-Simone…-_

_-Dime cariño…-_

_-No estás preocupada por Bill…?-_

Nuevamente el mayor fingió estar dormido

_-No hables de él en esta habitación…-_

_-Porqué? Tienes miedo de que Tom se entere de algo?-_

_-Por favor! Ya es suficiente todo el daño que él ha recibido de Bill…-_

_-Simone… Te estás escuchando???-_

_-De qué lado estas…?-_

_-Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? Del lado de Bill por supuesto!-_

_-Que!?-_

_-Sí, así como lo oyes… Algo… algo no está bien aquí Simone y tu sabes que estoy diciendo verdad!-_

_-Es que acaso la única persona aquí que tiene corazón soy yo? Es que no sabes todo el daño que le ha causado Bill a Tom?-_

_-Daño? Daño les ha causado ese médico al separarlos…-_

_-No… no, no, no. Discúlpame… Bill fue quien abandonó a Tom… lo dejo solo…!!! Ni siquiera se pudo comportar como su hermano…-_

_-…Contigo no se puede…-_

_-A dónde vas??- _Pregunto mientras veía como Gordon abandonaba la habitación-

_-…-_ Pero no recibió ningún tipo de respuesta… sólo el sonido de la puerta al cerrar-

Tom seguía ahí… Intentando conciliar el sueño decidido a no despertar jamás…Se sentía destrozado y traicionado por el ser a quien más amaba…

_**En el hotel**_

_-Rayos… Rayos… Aghr!!! MALDICIÓN!!!!-_

_-Que sucedió Andreas!!!?-_

_-Era Tom!! Me colgó el teléfono. Le mandó un recado a Bill… Georg algo no anda bien… Algo le dijeron a Tom de Bill…-_

Andreas estaba histérico… caminaba por toda la sala… Estaba totalmente desesperado.

_-Cálmate Andreas!!!-_ El mayor lo tomó por los hombros y lo sentó en uno de los sillones que estaban cerca de ellos-

_-Que paso?-_

_-Georg… Georg Tom dijo que dejaba la banda… y mando a decirle a Bill que no volviera… que ya no confiaba en el…-_

_-Que…? Ya va, estás seguro?-_

_-Si… estoy…-_

_-Andreas?-_

_-Bill…-_

Al escuchar el nombre que había mencionado el rubio… Georg sólo volteo…

_-…-_

El menor estaba de pie sosteniéndose del marco de la puerta del cuarto que compartía con Tom… Su rostro reflejaba lo mal que estaba, sus mejillas estaban rojas a causa de la fiebre y se podía ver como temblaba de frio…

_-Bill…-_ El rubio se levantó enseguida y fue al lado de su amigo temiendo de que en cualquier momento se desplomara_- Bill… tienes que descansar, tienes much…-_ Pero algo no lo dejó continuar_...- Porque estas vestido?-_

_-…-_

La mirada de Bill era ausente… No respondió a Andreas… solo se limitó a acercarse a Georg…

_-Georg…-_

_-…d-dime Bill- _

El mayor estaba en estado de shock… Más que por el hecho de que estuviera vestido, era por esos ojos que mostraba en ese momento… La mirada de Bill era indescriptible…

_-Dónde está la Gibson de Tom?-_

_-…que??!-_

_-Donde está la Gibson…-_

_-Está en mi habitación… junto con mi Bajo…-_

_-Tráela por favor… trae la eléctrica-_

Georg se levantó inmediatamente y fue hacia su cuarto… Mientras tanto en la sala Bill se había sentado en el sillón… Estaba mareado… la fiebre parecía querer acabar con él en cualquier momento… Andreas mientras tanto seguía todavía sin entender nada…

Georg llegó… trayendo consigo la Gibson negra de Tom… En seguida Bill se levanto y la tomó…

_-Bill… que piensas hacer? Estas delirando! No creo que sea momento para practicar con la guitarra…-_

_-…-_

Bill tenía la guitarra entre sus manos… Él lo sabia… ese sueño lo había ayudado a entender… Era una de las canciones más viejas, insignificante para algunos pero para ellos importante. Valiosa… como esa noche en la que descubrieron esa importante conexión y el gran amor que sentían.

Bill comenzó a tocar los acordes… Era una de las pocas canciones que se sabía completa… Su hermano se la había enseñado hace ya algún tiempo. Andreas y Georg la reconocieron enseguida…

_-…Bill, por favor… no es momento para esto!-_

_-…-_

_-Tom no está bien… Tenemos que hacer alg…-_

_-Lo sé Andy… Tom me odia, puedo sentirlo. Aunque… no sé porque- _La voz del menor se quebró-

_-…-_

_-Confíen en mí por favor… Es importante y él lo sabe…-_

Andreas lo sabía. No podía hacer nada. Por más increíble que pareciera… la salud de Bill no mejoraría sin Tom…-

_-Que tienes pensado hacer…? Sabes que no puedes pisar el hospital-_ Preguntó el rubio-

_-No pisaremos el hospital…-_

_**Continuara…**_


	23. Capitulo Final Parte 1

_**Capítulo Final [Parte 1]**_

La oscuridad era parte de su vida… En un escritorio revisaba los exámenes de una de sus más importantes victimas.

_-Jajajaja… jajajajajajajajajaja-_ Reía de manera desquiciada- _Solo un poco mas… Hundido en la depresión y sin tu hermano… Pronto me dejaras libre el camino para hacer lo que quiera con él… Será mío, mío y de nadie más… No hay manera que te escapes de esta Tom Kaulitz! Jajajajajajaja… herí lo suficiente a tu hermano como para que no regrese…-_

La puerta sonó…

_-Adelante-_

_-Disculpe doctor… Requería de mis servicios?-_

_-Sí, mi querida Helena. Cómo se encuentra Tom Kaulitz?-_

_-Está muy inestable… Su madre está preocupada porque no ha querido comer…y tiene mucha fiebre-_

_-Eso es bueno… El plan está marchando a la perfección…-_

_-…es increíble que todavía no haya…desfallecido. Es muy fuerte-_

_-Lo sé. Pero no sucederá lo mismo que la otra vez-_

_-…-_

_-…-_Tomó un portarretratos de el escritorio-_Mi querida Elizabeth… Llegaste a mí sin avisar… Hoy… a casi 19 años de tu muerte te he encontrado otra vez. Tan bella… tan andrógina como antes, suplicando nuevamente que te libre de esa maldita condena… Sé, que me amas, tú aun después de la muerte dejaste el más allá para venir a mis manos otra vez… -_

_-…-_

_**En la habitación de Tom**_

_-Hijo, Come algo… Por favor Esa fiebre no va a bajar sola!! Entiéndelo Tom!-_

_-…déjame mamá-_

_-Hijo, Tienes que comer para ayudar a tu cuerpo a recuperarse-_

_-…mamá, por favor déjame en paz-_

_-Tom… no te voy a permitir que me hables as…-_

_-Madre… No quiero ser grosero pero quiero estar sólo!-_

_-…-_

Simone estaba petrificada…

_-Hijo… tienes que superar el tema de Bil…-_

Ya estaba a punto de colapsar… Y no pudo evitar que una lágrima se escapara ante la mención de ese nombre…

… Fue entonces cuando Simone comprendió que Tom estaba sufriendo, que estaba luchando por ignorar la situación. Su hijo añoraba la cercanía con su gemelo... Pero que debía hacer ella como madre? Permitir una relación como esa? Que estaba prohibida por la ley y por la religión… O ser vencida por su amor materno y permitir lo que bajo este cielo está considerado como una gran aberración…

-_…te dejaré solo unos minutos. Piensa un poco la situación y decide lo que vas a hacer- _Fueron las palabras de Simone antes de abandonar la habitación-

-…- _Pensar? Cierto… puedo pensar. Qué será de mi vida ahora? Podré vivir sin él?_-

El solo hecho de pensar en él le causaba un profundo dolor en el pecho… Algo indescriptible.

-_Debería terminar con esto de una maldita vez… Pero, es una salida? Puedo morir aquí de una vez y por todas… morir y llenarme de paz. Pero realmente sería lo mejor? Morir… no podría. No sería capaz de descansar en paz sabiendo… que él no está conmigo… Que él está en este horrible mundo sin su hermano mayor… Quién lo cuidaría? No, es imposible… nadie puede imaginar cómo es Bill…_-Sollozo_-__ Mi Billy, tan seguro de sí mismo ante las cámaras… ante millones de fans… pero que en realidad un pequeño que siempre necesitará de mi presencia, por muy idiota que sea… aunque lo llegue a negar. Él sabe que no podría continuar sin mí…-_

Se levantó a duras penas de la cama

_-Bill… te extraño tanto… Porqué nos hiciste esto? Algo… tan hermoso como lo que fue… ahora deja a su paso un maldito infierno… Entiende! Por dios… Te amo! En qué idioma quieres que te lo diga…? Sabes que no seré capaz de vivir con el recuerdo de algo que fue… Puedo superar a cualquier chica que me deje, cualquier partida… Pero la tuya no, no de esta manera… No podría permitirme estar tan cerca de ti y no poder amarte… Dejaría de soñar sin tu compañía a mi lado… Imbécil… hasta tú tendrías que aprender a dormir solo por una maldita vez en tu vida…-_Sollozo-

Tom se levantó y Tomó una hoja de papel y una pluma…

-Esto me trae recuerdos… Una carta y un futuro momento de agonía para mi… La vida, a veces es extraña, da muchas vueltas…-

Con dificultad comenzó a escribir…

_**Lo siento… De verdad lo siento Bill… No creo que me pueda tomar esta situación tan a la ligera como tú lo haces… A veces pienso que lo sabías… Y es cuando me pregunto: qué tramabas? Yo… No puedo continuar aquí… sólo el resto de mi vida. Tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos de ti. Ya el mundo es suficientemente duro como para vivirlo sin tu cariño, sin ese amor… que un día nos juramos…**_

_**Por favor. Cuida de ti, cuídate de las personas que solo te ven como una imagen… como simplemente un juguete sexual… Sabes a quien me refiero. No comas siempre osos de goma… Intenta dejarlos para el postre. Por favor, cuida tu voz, no fumes tanto… Y por lo que más quieras… no abandones Tokio Hotel, sabes que fue nuestro sueño… Y así ya no quede nada de mí en este mundo, continúa hasta el final… **_

_**Respeto la decisión que has tomado. La respeto con todo el dolor de mi alma… **_

_**Yo te estaré cuidando… Lo juro. A pesar de que físicamente ya no me encuentres, mi alma te seguirá por siempre… hasta el fin de los tiempos. Quiero que recuerdes algo… por favor. Tú fuiste y siempre serás mi único gran amor… la persona que reinó desde mi nacimiento en mi corazón… lo más importante en mi vida…**_

_**Te amo Bill… Siempre lo haré. **_

_**Tom Kaulitz.**_

_-Que haces?-_

_-…- _

Gordon ya estaba dentro de la habitación para cuando Tom se dio cuenta

_-…Hey, oye, podrías conseguirme un sobre? O no sé, algo que se le parezca…-_

_-Mmmm te puedo improvisar uno… si quieres-_

_-Está bien… eso servirá-_

_-…-_

Gordon se dispuso a tomar una hoja que pertenecía a una revista y comenzó doblarla para improvisar lo que sería el dichoso sobre

_-Y eso hijo? Un sobre para qué?-_

_-… si te pido que le entregues esto a Andreas lo harás?-_

_-Claro…-_

_-Mamá se va a molestar si te ve por aquí…-_

_-Lo sé-_

_-Entonces? Pensé que ya no ibas a regresar-_

_-Mmmm me preocupas así que mientras no esté tu hermano aquí… y tu madre tenga tantas mierdas en la cabeza a causa de ese médico… Yo me quedaré-_

_-Pero, puedes ir hoy mismo a darle eso a Andreas?-_

_-Claro… Listo!-_

_-Toma… Dile que es para Bill… asegúrate de no leerla, es algo personal-_

_-No tenía pensado hacerlo… Bien, me voy antes de que tu madre venga, y por cierto, comete eso…-_

_-…ok-_

Gordon salió de la habitación inmediatamente después de tomar la carta e introducirla al sobre y mientras tanto el mayor a duras penas se levanto de la cama…

_-…R-rayos-_

La fiebre lo estaba consumiendo… Y era tanto el tiempo que llevaba acostado que un fuerte mareo lo atacó al poner los pies en el suelo

_-…Bueno, por ahí dicen que poner los pies sobre la tierra duele- _Dijo con una sonrisa que solo se heló en su rostro-

Comenzó a buscar su ropa lo más rápido que podía, sus pantalones, su camisa… o algún sweater… cualquier cosa con la cual salir de ahí. Encontró todo y entró al baño rápidamente, dejando la puerta entre abierta y comenzó a vestirse, pero algo le desesperó… no encontraba la liga que Bill le había regalado para sus rastas…

-…_demonios!-_

Las amarró como pudo y ni se preocupó por usar gorra… sin Bill no podía hacer eso

Sintió que alguien entró a la habitación…

_**Fuera de la habitación**_

_-Tom?...T-Tom… Hijo donde estas?-_ La habitación estaba aparentemente vacía-

Simone comenzó a revisar todo… No había rastro de su ropa, zapatos… Nada. Salió apresurada de ella…

_-Tom!!! Donde estas!?-_

_-…-_

_-Ayuda!!! Enfermera! Llame a seguridad! Mi hijo no está!!!!-_

Las enfermeras hicieron lo ordenado y Simone se dirigió a la azotea pensando lo peor

_**Dentro de la habitación**_

_-…Genial, ahora me lo puso más difícil-_

Salió rápidamente del baño, atravesando la habitación pero justo antes de salir tropezó con alguien…

_-Agh… disculpe…-_ _Demonios!-_

_-A donde se supone que se dirige joven Kaulitz-_

_-Usted…-_

_-Sí… Soy yo…-_

_-Voy al …cafetín a comprar un dulce… eh… déjeme pasar-_

_-No…-_

_-Qué?!-_

_-Que fantástica oportunidad me has dado Tom…-_

_-…de que está hablando?-_

_-Nada en especial… Pero no te veo bien… Lo mejor será que te saquemos de aquí en cuanto antes…-_

_-…-_

Tom miraba expectante la situación que tenia frente a sus ojos… Delante de él habían llegado unos 6 enfermeros y uno de ellos tenía una jeringa en la mano…

_-Llévenselo…!!!-_

_-…usted!!!-_

Los hombres se acercaron y tomaron al mayor rápidamente, pero algo les llamó la atención… Tom no opuso resistencia de ningún tipo…

_Tom respiro profundo_

_-Qué? Ahora te portas bien? Eso no te va a sacar del lugar al que te voy a enviar… Llévenselo ya!!!! Su "propina" se la daré cuando vea el trabajo listo-_

_-…- __Bien Tom… Cálmate, relájate… Veamos a donde nos van a llevar, capaz y me terminen haciendo el favor de matarme… y así de una maldita vez me largo al infierno__-_

_-Pónganle la camisa de fuerza para que no les ocasione muchos problemas…-_

_**Tom**_

Me tomaron por los hombros y los brazos ante la mirada de todos los presentes en la sala. Me miraban como un loco… y tal vez lo era.

Me llevaron hacia una habitación, esta inesperadamente conducía a un pasillo amplio y muy frio. De repente un grito me estremeció…

Uno de los enfermeros me habló

_-Tranquilo chico… Vete preparando, que en unos días tal vez tu estes gritando así también-_

_-…-_

No respondí nada… Tal vez sus palabras eran más ciertas de lo que yo mismo podría imaginar… A medida que avanzábamos, los gritos se iban intensificando, tanto así que habían logrado acelerar mi pulso… O tal vez el miedo me estaba invadiendo…

_-__Cómo es posible que nadie escuche esto?__-_

Llegaron a una habitación… esta tenia ventanas y una cama… pos supuesto, toda pintada de blanco.

_-Pensé que me mandarían a esa que es toda blanca con colchas…-_

_-Por los momentos no…Lo mejor será que te quedes aquí mientras nosotros regresamos… No hagas nada estúpido…_

_-…-_

Salieron de la habitación… Era momento de decidir qué hacer… Matarme ahí mismo o dejar que me maten lentamente… Pero algo llego a mi mente… algo que comenzó a frustrarme… y desgarrarme el corazón… lentamente.

-_N-no puede ser…Ese maldito doctor me tendió una trampa… DEMONIOS!!! Que está pasando aquí…? Cuándo sucedió todo esto? Bill… Maldición!! Qué es todo esto!!? Quiere decir que lo sucedido con Bill… también es un engaño…?-_

_**Unas horas después en una de las calles de la ciudad**_

_-Ahg… Disculpe…- _

_-…No se preoc… Andreas!?-_

_-Gordon?- Qué haces aquí?-_

_-Bueno… creo que estoy saliendo del hospital…-_

_-…Como esta Tom?!-_ Andreas no estaba dispuesto a continuarle el chiste en ese momento-

_-Mmmm no muy bien… Andreas tengo que pedirte un favor… Entrégale esto a Bill, es de Tom… no tengo idea de que contenga pero es importante…-_

_-Ok… Lo haré, no te preocupes… Me voy Gordon… tengo asuntos que atender-_

_-Cuídate muchacho…-_

Andreas cruzo la calle y entró a uno de los edificios del frente, era un especie de almacén de oficinas… Rápidamente entró en el ascensor y presiono el botón de planta alta… El edificio no era muy alto… pero lo suficientemente amplio para lo que tenían planeado…

_**Ting**_

Las puertas se abrieron mostrando el equipo de producción de Tokio Hotel corriendo por todos lados…

_-Bien!! Los amplificadores están conectados!!!-_

_-Gracias Fabián, por favor dile a Tobías que revise la Gibson y el micrófono…-_ Grito Saki-

Andreas camino hasta donde estaba Bill junto a Georg, Gustav y David…

David lo vio y se le acerco disimuladamente…

_-Andreas… dime que esto va a funcionar… sea lo que sea que tengan planeado…-_

_-David… Los conozco desde hace ya mucho tiempo, si Bill siente que debe hacer esto… es por algo. Por favor confía en él…-_

_-Eso intento…-_

_-Y… cómo esta él?-_

_-La fiebre todavía no baja… esta en casi 40º. Tiene que acostarse en cuanto antes…-_

_-Olvídalo… No lo hará-_

_-Lo sé…-_

_-Los medicamentos singuen sin hacer efecto?-_

_-Si…-_

_-Dios… si Bill esta así, no quiero imaginar cómo esta Tom-_

_-…-_

El rubio se acercó a su amigo, que yacía sentado en una de las sillas del staff.

_-Hey… Listo para demostrar tus talentos como guitarrista?-_

_-Muy gracioso tu…-_

_-…-_

_-Bill… me encontré con Gordon… me dio esto… es de Tom, es para ti-_

_-…-_

El menor Tomó la carta… dudó en leerla… pero lo hizo

Sólo se escuchaba el sonido del staff terminando de montar todo el equipo… El menor estaba en shock, cada línea era una lágrima que derramaban sus ojos…

_-Bill… qué pasa? Qué te dice…?-_ Preguntó Andreas-

-…-

El menor termino de leerla… Se levantó, sacó su encendedor y la quemó…

_-…Bill-_

-David, está todo listo- Informó Saki-

_-Bien, gracias…-_

_-Chicos… a sus lugares, no se preocupen por Bill… Tenemos que confiar en él-_ Se dirigió David a Gustav y Georg-

_-…Ok, estaremos al pendiente-_

_-Bien…-_ David se dirigió a donde Bill- _Estas listo…-_

_-Si…-_

Andreas trajo la Gibson, esa con la que tantas veces su hermano tocaba en concierto y una de sus favoritas…

_-Negra… Un buen color…-_ Penso Bill en voz alta-

Adreas ayudó a Bill a colgársela y le entregó la pajuela… Había llegado el momento

_**Continuara…**_

_**Bien… Mil gracias chicos y chicas por sus reviews! Estoy muy contenta de que les guste esta historia que casi llega a su fin. He dividido en capítulo final en partes… espero no les moleste :D y espero les guste…**_


	24. Capitulo Final parte 2

El sonido de los amplificadores no se podía comparar con nada. Ubicados en las zonas más estratégicas, Tokio Hotel estaba a punto de hacer una presentación de vida o muerte. Era una jugada doble…

Bill tiene que recuperar a su hermano y esta a punto de cantar una de las canciones más importantes para él y Tom… Una canción que muchos entenderán después de este momento…

_**Flash Back**_

_-…Tom-_

_-Te parecerá extraño pero quiero que la incluyas en el CD del nuevo álbum…-_

_-…-_

_-No quiero que nadie sepa que la escribí yo…-_

_-Tom… esta canción…-_

_-Es simple, es de una aventura que llegué a tener… Tú sabes, lo difícil que es amar mientras estas sufriendo… Y peor, cuando esa persona ya no esta cerca de ti, o bueno… como tú quieras… Inventa lo que te de la gana Billy, sólo no digas que la escribí yo-_

El menor estaba anonadado, había leído lo que tenía en sus manos, cada palabra, cada frase era algo más que una simple canción de amor y desamor. Bill ahí, frente a su hermano… no podía comprender ya nada…

_-Bien, tranquilo… Nadie sabrá nada-_

_-…ok-_

Tom se fue de la sala del estudio y ahí quedó Bill, solo y con una confesión frente a sus ojos… Cuanto hacia que llevaba amando a su hermano? Más de lo que quería imaginar… Aunque no podía decir lo mismo de Tom, el había crecido y había olvidado todo, su amor se había quedado con mucha suerte como un vago recuerdo de su infancia… si es que aun no había desaparecido. Ya nada era como antes.

Bill se sentó en el sofá… Todo le daba vueltas, estaba confundido… Que era esa canción? Seria realmente una canción?

-Será que sólo es imaginación _mía? -__ Tom, no puedes jugar con esto… Tu, olvidaste? Realmente olvidaste nuestro pasado? O es que hay una parte de ti que me pide a gritos que te ayude a recordar…_-

En ese momento llegó Georg, justo lo que necesitaba…

_-Hey… Y eso? Se te nota cansado…-_

_-Si, un poco-_

_-…-_

_-Oye… Puedes leer esto y decirme que opinas? La acabo de escribir-_

_-…ok-_

El mayor Tomó la canción y la comenzó a leer…

_-Se parece a la letra de Tom-_

_-__Rayos!!!__- …Eh si…? -_

_-Hasta en eso se parecen…-_

_-…-_

El mayor comenzó a leer…

_-…-_

_-…-_ Los segundos pasaron hasta que por fin_…- Me gusta, pero una pregunta Bill… Porque en varias de las canciones haces referencia a una carta? Es algo usado mucho en las películas de amor pero…-_

_-…- _La cara del menor reflejó tristeza…-

_-Bueno, sólo preguntaba…-_

_-Algún día lo entenderás… Es una vieja historia de hermanos-_

_-Jajajajajajajajaja no me hagas reír… Tonto, deberías buscarte una nueva excusa, tu y Tom siempre con lo mismo "cosas de hermanos"-_

_-…jajaja- _Rió sin muchas ganas el menor- _No es una excusa, es la verdad… Es sólo una vieja historia...-_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

_-TOM!!!-_

A pesar del bullicio de la ciudad, ese nombre retumbó en todas las calles y fue escuchado por todos…

_-MAS TE VALE QUE TE COMIENCES A ARREPENTIR DE ESA MALDITA CARTA…-_

Georg y Gustav… Junto con todos los presentes escuchaban atentos cada palabra de Bill… era un momento crucial para ellos, los gemelos y Tokio Hotel…

_-ESCUCHAME DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTES!! NO SE TE OCURRA TOM KAULITZ COMETER UNA ESTUPIDEZ… PORQUE… JURO POR DIOS, DELANTE DE TODA ALEMANIA, SEGUIRTE HASTA EL MISMISIMO INFIERNO…-_

Abajo, entre las calles, la voz de Bill por fin fue reconocida por la multitud ya aglomerada…

_-… TOM… QUIERO QUE ESCUCHES ESTO, ESCUCHALO BIEN… ESTOY DANDO TODO POR TI! POR NADIE MÁS…! ESTA CANCIÓN… SE QUE LA RECUERDAS BIEN, SE TAMBIEN QUE NO ES LA HISTORIA DE CUALQUIERA… E-ES_ –Su voz se quebró- …_ES NUESTRA HISTORIA…-_ El menor tomó la pajuela, ubicó los dedos en los trastes correspondientes y dio la señal…- _GUSTAV!!!-_

_Ich halt den Brief_

_**Sujeto la carta**_

…_in meiner kalten Hand_

…_**en mi fría mano**_

_Der letzte Satz war lang_

_**La última frase era larga**_

_Solang er noch brennt_

_**Mientras siga quemándose**_

_S__chau ich ihn an..._

_**La estaré viendo…**_

_Mit jeden Zeile…_

_**Con cada línea…**_

…_stirbt ein Gefühl_

…_**un sentimiento muere**_

_Was bleibt ist Finsternis_

_**Lo que queda es oscuridad**_

_E__in Schauer von Dir_

_**Un trago de ti**_

_Hilft nicht mehr viel…_

_**No ayuda mucho…**_

…_es bringt mich um_

…_**me está matando**_

**_(...)_**

_Wir…_

_**Nosotros…**_

…_ham uns totgeliebt_

…_**nos amamos a morir**_

_Es bringt mich um_

_**Me está matando**_

_W__eil unser Traum in Trümmern liegt_

_**Porque nuestro sueño se despedazó**_

_Die Welt soll schweigen_

_**El mundo entero debería callarse**_

_...__und für immer einsam sein..._

… _**y estar solo para siempre…**_

_Wir sind verloren auch wenn die Mächte__ sich vereinen_

_**Estamos perdidos aunque nuestras fuerzas sigan unidas**_

_Es ist vorbei…_

_**Esto se acabó…**_

**_(...)_**

_Die Geier kreisen_

_**Los buitres giran**_

_Über unserm Revier_

_**Sobre nuestro territorio**_

_Was nehmen wir noch mit_

_**Lo que nos llevamos**_

_Is alles nicht wert…_

_**No tiene valor…**_

…_wenn wir uns verlier'n,_

…_**si nos estamos perdiendo**_

_Sie kommen näher_

_**Ellos se acercan**_

_Sind hinter uns her_

_**Están justo detrás de nosotros**_

_Wollen Dich und mich_

_**Te quieren a ti y a mí**_

_Lass mich jetzt los…_

_**Déjame ir ya…**_

_Ich kann nicht mehr…_

_**No lo soporto…**_

_Es bringt mich um_

_**Me esta matando**_

**_(...)_**

_Wir…_

_**Nosotros…**_

…_ham uns totgeliebt_

…_**nos amamos a morir**_

_Es bringt mich um_

_**Me está matando**_

_W__eil unser Traum in Trümmern liegt_

_**Porque nuestro sueño se despedazó**_

_Die Welt soll schweigen_

_**El mundo entero debería callarse**_

_...__und für immer einsam sein…_

…_**y estar sólo para siempre…**_

_Wir sind verloren auch wenn die Mächte sich vereinen_

_**Estamos perdidos aunque nuestras fuerzas sigan unidas**_

_Es ist vorbei…_

_**Esto se acabó…**_

…_bei…_

…_**acabó…**_

…_bei…_

_**acabó…**_

**_(...)_**

_Es ist vorbei…_

_**Esto se acabó…**_

…_bei…_

…_**acabó…**_

…_bei…_

…_**acabó… **_

_ist vorbei_

_**se acabó…**_

_ist vorbei_

_**se acabó…**_

_vorbei…_

_**acabó...**_

**_(...)_**

_Die geier kreisen_

_**Los buitres giran**_

_Über unserm Revier_

_**Sobre nuestro territorio**_

_Töten das letzte von Dir…_

_**Matando lo último en ti…**_

…_und das letzte in mir_

…_**y lo último en mi**_

_Es bringt mich um…_

_**Me está matando…**_

**_(...)_**

_Wir…_

_**Nosotros…**_

…_ham uns totgeliebt_

…_**nos amamos a morir**_

_Es bringt mich um,_

_**Me está matando**_

_weil unser Traum in Trümmern liegt_

_**Porque nuestro sueño se despedazó**_

_Die Welt soll schweigen_

_**El mundo entero debería callarse**_

_...__und für immer einsam sein._

… _**y estar sólo para siempre…**_

_Nein…!_

_**No…!**_

_Wir sind verloren auch wenn die Mächte sich vereinen._

_**Estamos perdidos aunque nuestras fuerzas sigan unidas**_

_Es ist vorbei_

_**Esto se acabó…**_

_bei…_

_**acabó…**_

_bei…_

_**acabó…**_

_Es ist vorbei…_

_**Esto se acabó…**_

_bei…_

_**acabó…**_

_bei…_

_**acabó…**_

_Es ist vorbei…_

_**Esto se acabó…**_

…_es ist vorbei…_

…_**esto se acabó…**_

**_(...)_**

_-Bill!!!!!!!!!!-_

Un estruendo se escucho y el cuerpo del menor calló exhausto al suelo…

_-Bill…! Ya basta…-_Sollozo_- Ya no quiero que pongas tu vida en peligro… no más… por favor-_

_-Tranquilo Andy… estoy bien-_

_-Traigan a un doctor…- _Gritó David-

_-Es…estoy bien…-_ El menor se desvaneció… -

_**En el hospital**_

_**Tom**_

No podía creerlo… había sido el más entupido de todos, el más idiota… Y ahora no tenia salida… si no hacia algo me matarían, en cuestión de segundos… solo en segundos…

Comencé a mirar todo lo que me rodeaba y no conseguía una salida…

_-La ventana…-_

Era eso o quedarme para siempre aquí, le debía una disculpa a Bill… una GRAN disculpa y mi vida, si no fuera por el… no quería ni imaginármelo…

Me acerque a la ventana y para mi suerte estaba sin seguro, sin embargo no se veía nada seguro… salir por ahí

-Dios… oh rayos, oh no Tom… oh por dios yo no puedo salir por ahí… es una maldita locura…-

Seguía viendo la ventana, era un poco grande y estaba a dos metros del piso…

La abrí poco a poco… y sin pensarlo rodé la cama lo más rápido posible, para mi desgracia esta hizo un estruendo nada normal y comencé a escuchar movimiento a fuera… No lo pensé! Solo Salí…

El viento era uno de los factores que tenía en mi contra, pero algo me lleno de esperanza… y fue ver que no estaba tan lejos de la azotea y una escalera estaba a dos metros de distancia de mí… Tenia que buscar la manera de llegar hasta allá sin caerme… si eso pasaba, tendría que despedirme de todo…

_**Dentro de la Habitación**_

_-NO ESTA!!!!-_

_-Lo dejamos aquí, se lo juro!-_

-_INCOMPETENTES! DIOS QUE INCOMPETENTES SON!!! NO!!! EL NO PUEDE SALIR VIVO DE AQUÍ!!! NO, NO, NO, EL ME ROBARA A MI ELIZABETH OTRA VEZ… Búsquenlo… YA!!!-_

_-NO! No hasta que nos pague por traer al chico ese aquí…-_

_-El trato era traerlo aquí… y que lo cuidaran-_

_-No… Usted sabe perfectamente cual era el trato…-_

_-El trato ya expiró…-_

_-Así? Chicos…-_

6 hombres salieron de repente y tomaron al doctor por la espalda…

_-QUE DEMONIOS HACEN!?-_

_-Jefa… que hacemos con él?-_

_-Denle su merecido…-_

_-HELENA!! TRAIDORA!!! MALDITA TRAIDORA!!!-_

_-Jajaja… Traidora yo? No, nada que ver… aquí el MALDITO es usted… Juro por dios hacerle pagar lo que le hizo a Elizabeth y a…-_

_-NO SE TE OCURRA MENCIONAR ESE MALDITO NOMBRE AQUÍ!!! –_

_-USTED MATO A THOMAS… USTED… ES UN MALDITO DESGRACIADO… Y LO HARÉ PAGAR POR TODO-_

_-SUELTENME…!!!-_

_-Llévenselo… hagan lo que quieran con él…-_

Helena entró rápido a la habitación y se asomó por la ventana…

_-TOM!!! MUCHACHO, VEN AQUÍ!!! YAAA!!!-_

_-Q-quien es usted???-_ El mayor yacía todavía en el mismo lugar pensando en como llegar a la escalera y subir a la azotea-

_-ME LLAMO HELENA! POR FAVOR… REGRESA YA NO TIENES NADA DE QUE TEMER…-_

_-QUE!!? ESTA LOCA! YO NO REGRESO AHÍ POR NADA DEL MUNDO… NO, NO, NO!! DEJESE DE CUENTOS…-_

-_MALDICION…!!!-_ _MIRA MOCOSO REGRESA! SI NO VIENES TE PUEDES MEDIO MATAR AHÍ!!! ES QUE NO ENTIENDES? O ES QUE REALMENTE ESTAS LOCO?-_

_-NO!! NO REGRESARÉ… -_

_-TOM… TU HERMANO ESTA MUY, MUY ENFERMO, NECESITO QUE REGRESES, LO ACABAN DE TRASLADAR A UN HOSPITAL, ESTA EN EMERGENCIA… TE LO PIDO. REGRESA!!!-_

_-NECESITO SABER QUE ES VERDAD…-_

_-ESCUCHASTE A BILL CANTARTE VERDAD?-_

_-CLARO!!! CREE QUE ESTOY SORDO?-_ El viento comenzaba a ponerse en contra-

_-ENTONCES PUDISTE ESCUCHAR EL SONIDO QUE HIZO LA GUITARRA AL CAER NO ES ASÍ…? _

-…- El mayor intentó recordar… y lo encontró. Era cierto. Justo al terminar la canción hubo un estruendo…- _Si…-_

_-Tom… regresa! Bill te necesita, ya no hay nada por que temer. Te responderé cualquier duda en el camino pero tienes que regresar…-_

El menor no lo pensó… Helena lo ayudó a entrar y ya a salvo y dentro de la habitación se quedó a la expectativa de que sucedería…

_-Tranquilo… No te traicionaré-_ Helena se tomó el atrevimiento de colocar una mano en su frente- _…Tienes mucha fiebre. Puedes correr?-_

-Qué tiene Bill…?-

_-Él… piensa… que estas muerto-_

_-Que!? Rayos… la carta… no!! Maldición-_

_-Sí Tom… Bill esta un poco delicado y te necesita a ti-_

Tom no dijo nada… sólo salió apresurado del lugar junto con Helena…

_**En emergencias **_

_-Bill!!!-_ Gordon estaba al lado de Bill quien se encontraba recostado en una camilla medio conciente…-

_-Gordon… donde esta Tom-_ Bill hacia lo posible por no llorar… tenía que ser fuerte. Pasara lo que pasara con él o con su hermano-

_-Esta bien hijo… él, esta bien…-_ La cara de Gordon no pudo disimular la preocupación que sentía. No sabía nada de Tom…-

_-…Andy-_

_-Dime Bill…-_

_-No llores… no te queda bien-_

_-No seas imbecil…!-_

_-Déjate crecer el cabello, píntate las uñas y luego hablamos…-_

_-…- _El rubio esbozó una sincera sonrisa, respondiendo la del menor-

_-Si todavía tienes fuerzas para hacer bromas… deberías_ _descansar- _Dijo su manager-

_-No… no hasta saber algo de Tom-_

_-Bueno…Ya regreso, tengo que ir a responderle a la prensa unas preguntas…-_

_-Lo siento mucho David…-_

_-Déjalo así… no te preocupes-_

Y así el manager salió de la sala de emergencias… Y en el camino vio algo que lo preocupo…

_-Bill… hijo intenta descansar-_

_-No puedo…-_

_-No me digas que tienes miedo de que te puyen?-_

_-Cállate Georg…!-_

_-Jajajaja, por ahí escuche que se van a abrir una vía para darte suero… te va a doler…-_

_-…estúpid…-_

La habitación quedo en absoluto silencio…

_-Simone…-_

_-Georg y Gustav… salgan_- Pidió-

_-Simone… lo lamento pero no saldremos. No dejaremos a Bill aquí… no sólo-_

_-Bien, como quieran, creo que es mejor que escuchen-_

_-…Simone, lo mejor es que salgas…-_

_-No…-_

_-Por favor…-_

_-Déjala Gordon… -_

_-… sólo te pediré algo… se prudente. Ok?- _Dijo Gordon-

_-… no hay necesidad, algún día lo tendrá que saber…-_

_-Saber que…?-_ Preguntó Bill con cara de pocos amigos…-

_-Tu hermano escapó del hospital…-_

_-QUE? T-Tomi… escapó?-_

_-Simone!!-_

_-Tarde o temprano lo tenía que saber…-_

_-…-_ el menor se levantó de la cama y enseguida se mareó-

_-…Bill!-_

Georg corrió a su lado enseguida…

_-Estoy bien…-_

_-Georg… Gustav, desde hace cuanto lo saben?-_

_-…Qué?-_

_-Es obvio… no se hagan. Desde cuando saben que Bill y Tom están haciendo estupideces…?-_

_-…-_ Ninguno respondió-

_-Estupideces…?-_ Respondió Bill-

_-Si… tienes otra palabra mejor?-_

_-Madre!! BASTA!!! Se que ese hombre te metió ideas en la cabeza! Te dejaste manipular… por dios! Tienes que comprenderlo…-_

_-No, no, no Bill! Como quieres que acepte esto… tu… y Tom? No…! Es un simple antojo de la edad… Tú sabes perfectamente que no lo amas como algo más que hermanos…-_

_-Basta madre… A eso viniste?? A juzgarme?-_

_-No! Me vas a escuchar! Tú no vas a encontrar nada más que amor fraternal en Tom… Lo sabes!-_

_-…te equivocas-_

_-No… no lo hago. Se que la verdad duele hijo, pero tienes que comprender…-_

_-Madre…-_

_-Cállate…! Cállate y escucha!-_

_-…- _La sala estaba en total silencio…-

_-Simone por favor. Déjalo descansar… Ya es suficiente. No hagas una escena aquí…-_

_-No, él tiene que escuchar!-_

_-No… yo no escucharé nada. Aquí la que escuchará serás tu!-_

_-Ni se te ocurra levantarme la voz…-_

_-No hace falta que lo haga…-_

_-Cuida tu boca Bill Kaulitz…-_

_-Madre… que mierdas te metió ese hombre!?-_

_-Ninguna… sólo me hizo ver la realidad hijo… ENTIENDELO. TE ESTOY HACIENDO UN FAVOR!-_

_-Madre… no seas tan egoísta!!! Te pones del lugar de todos menos del lugar de nosotros!!! Somos tus hijos!!! No tienes derecho a juzgarnos!!!-_

_-Si, si tengo derecho mientras sea por su bien!-_

_-QUE? No madre! Tu crees que todo esto es por nuestro bien…? Dime!!! Dime donde esta Tom?-_

_-…-_

_-Ni siquiera lo sabes… Eso no se llama hacer algo por nuestro bien….!-_El menor intentó calmarse- _…sólo te diré algo. A Tom le llega a pasar algo y me voy con él…-_

_-Tu hermano esta bien…-_

_-Tú no sabes nada…-_

_-…-_

_-Que te pasó mamá…? Tu lo sabías… desde hace mucho, eres nuestra madre. Tu no eres así…-_

_-No estarán juntos…-_

-_LO SIENTO MAMÁ, PERO TOM Y YO ESTAREMOS JUNTOS! GUSTELE A QUIEN NO LE GUSTE Y NO NOS DETENDREMOS POR TI! –_ Bill estaba perdiendo la paciencia-

_-Q-qué?-_

_-Así como lo oyes. Si nos tenemos que ir, nos iremos. Se que Tom esta bien y sé que regresará por mí-_ El menor estaba a su limite de fuerzas…-

_-Hijo… que inocente eres…-_

_-Inocente… yo? Tu eres la inocente aquí, tu que te dejaste manipular por el primero que llegó. Eres simplemente otra persona del montón, otra más que esta en nuestra contra y sabes que es lo peor? Que te equivocas! Que Tom me ama…- _Su voz se quebró…- Respiro profundo-

_-Bill ya hij…-_ Pero no pudo continuar-

-…-

_-Simone!!!-_

El sonido de una bofetada resonó en toda la habitación…

_-…-_ El menor yacía con los ojos cerrados…-

Bill no quería abrir los ojos, escuchó ese sonido, su padre se había interpuesto entre él y su madre… había tomado su lugar… Y se había llevado un daño que no merecía…

-…-

Si antes se sentía culpable, ahora mucho más… Sin embargo… Un gesto lo hizo cambiar de opinión… Sólo un roce...

No había duda. Conocía ese aroma y conocía esos labios…

_**Continuará…**_


	25. In die nacht

_**Tom**_

Llegamos a un largo pasillo que suponía ser el camino a la sala de emergencias. En el transcurso me encontré con una cara muy familiar…

_-Tom!-_ Su rostro reflejó tranquilidad enseguida me vio- _Dios… gracias al cielo esta bien muchacho! Pensé… lo peor...- _Dijo antes de abrazarme con todas sus fuerzas-

_-Tranquilo David… ya tendremos tiempo para hablar…-_

- _Tom… por favor, ve con Bill, te lo agradecería en el alma. Tu madre esta allá, ustedes tienen que aclarar muchas cosas, ella todavía siente mucho rencor por tu hermano…-_ Nuevamente su rostro se llenó de preocupación-

_-Tranquilo… No me quedo __más tiempo-_

_-Ve! Luego nos vemos…-_

Helena no parecía tan preocupada como yo.

Continuamos caminando por el largo pasillo. No veía rastros de él por ningún lado así que decidí preguntar a una de las enfermeras que pasaba por el lugar…

_-Disculpe!__ Bill Kaulitz en que habitación se encuentra?-_

_-Derecho, la ultima a la derecha…-_

Solo bastó eso para salir corriendo y llegar en segundos a mi destino… Sin embargo unos gritos me hicieron parar en seco. Parecía ser Bill, sonaba muy molesto y mi madre le contestaba con el mismo tono de voz…

_-Tom… es hora de aclarar las cosas, es mejor que entres de una vez-_Dijo Helena posando una de sus manos en mi hombro-

_-…Gracias por todo, de verdad te lo agradezco… no se que seria de nosotros sin ti en estos momentos…-_

_-Tranquilo, estaré aquí por cualquier cosa. Tienes mi apoyo moral-_

Entré a la habitación, los únicos que parecieron darse cuenta de mi presencia fueron Andreas, Georg y Gustav quienes estaban sin palabras en una de las esquinas de la sala. Fue entonces cuando me percate de lo que iba a suceder…

Fue rápido, el dolor no fue tanto comparado con la tranquilidad que sentía al ver a Bill otra vez. Mi madre no creía lo que veían sus ojos y Gordon, de pie a mi lado sonreía al verme de regreso…

De repente sentí una presión en el pecho… Me volví y Bill estaba con los ojos cerrados tal vez imaginando a quien le había golpeado la cachetada. Yo sabia que estaba confundido y muy asustado, lo podía sentir… Sin embargo yo estaba feliz, feliz de volverlo a ver… y feliz de que estuviéramos otra vez juntos.

Me incliné delante de él, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y no pude evitar posar mis labios sobre los suyos…

Inmediatamente su cuerpo de relajó, sus facciones cambiaron y una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla…

_-T-__Tomi…- Dijo colocando sus manos sobre las mías aún con los ojos cerrados…-_

_-Ya estoy aquí Bill…-_

Abrió lentamente los ojos, estos brillaban a causa de la felicidad y de las lágrimas que él evitaba derramar. El silencio reinó en la sala y no permití que eso arruinara nuestro momento… Lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas, lo rodee con esos brazos bajo los cuales él se sentía tan protegido. El no lloraría, lo sabia, no delante de todos…

-…- Me senté sobre la cama todavía con su cuerpo entre mis brazos- _Bill…? Ya… ya… Estoy aquí… ya nada nos va a separar…- _Dije mientras acariciaba su cabellos-

-…- No respondió nada, él lo sabía, sabía que teníamos que aclarar ciertos asuntos antes de estar completamente tranquilos-

Se separó de mí sin soltar su mano de la mía y yo me puse de pie, había llegado el momento de aclarar muchas cosas.

_-Hola mamá…-_

_-T-Tom…-_

_-Cómo estas…?-_

_-Dó__nde te habías metido!?-_

_-Me alegra de que estés bien, yo también me encuentro mejor-_

_-…No seas grosero-_

_-No, no lo soy-_

_-…-_

_-Porqué me ocultaste lo que pasó con Bill?-_

_-…-_

_- Simone, te pasaste de la raya -_

_-Tom bast..—_

_-Basta tu madre! Ya baste de tanta estupidez!-_

_-…-_

_-Es hora de que escuches esto de mi propia boca…-_

_-…Tom no t..-_

_-Estoy enamorado de Bill, amo a Bill y es mi pareja…-_

_-…- _Su rostro se contrajo de quien sabe cuantas emociones…-

_-Se que es incesto y no tienes porque preocuparte por eso… Madre tal vez no lo entiendas, pero quisiera que por un momento te pusieras en el lugar de él y el mío. Estamos enamorados, nos amamos más de lo que cualquiera puede imaginar… Y estamos al tanto de las consecuencias que esto traerá consigo si la sociedad y el mundo se llegasen a enterar, pero… más allá de ese mundo, más allá de todos esos prejuicios que dominan a muchos, la únicas personas que tenemos a nuestro lado son a ti, a papá… nuestros amigos y quien sabe si nuestras fans…-_

_-Tom… basta por favor…-_

_-No madre, escucha, es lo mejor. Te pido que nos perdones por ocultártelo tanto tiempo… Si es molesto para ti lo comprendemos, es más, no tendrás que preocuparte ya por eso, Bill y yo nos mudaremos pronto…-_

_-No les estoy pidiendo eso!- _Dijo comenzando a llorar…-

_-Lo sé, pero será lo mejor…-_

_-Porqué…? No puedo comprender Tom… y va también para ti Bill, que sucedió?-_

_-Nada! Nada pasó… madre es amor, el amor es un sentimiento universal. Nadie puede prohibir que nos amemos-_

_-Pero es que son hermanos… Hijos son gemelos y entiendo que se amen más que cualquier ser humano sobre la tierra pero… ese amor es diferente a un amor de pareja…-_

_-Madre es que es distinto… Yo amo a Bill como mi hermano pero también lo amo como mi pareja…-_

_-Dios__ santo…- _Simone se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se sentó agobiada en una de las sillas de la sala-

-_Madre… Yo sé que tu lo sabias incluso antes que nosotros, tu sabias que desde que éramos unos niños la relación de Bill y yo iba más allá de una simple hermandad…-_

_-…-_

_-Mamá… estamos al tanto de las responsabilidades que esto amerita, pero solo te pido algo… si es vergüenza lo que te causamos nos vas a tener que disculpar… Porque no pensamos cambiar…-_

_-…-_

_-Si tienes algo que decir… puedes hacerlo ya-_

_-Yo… yo solo…-Sollozo- Pensé en lo mejor para ustedes…-_

_-…-_

_-Ustedes son tan jóvenes y __yo…-_ Sollozo_- …sólo les pido que se cuiden por favor. Ya mi opinión no cuenta en esto…- _Sollozo_- Si de verdad se aman de esta manera…- _Sollozo_- Si de verdad van a luchar hasta el final… Tendrán que ser fuertes hijos míos. Yo no se como disculparme… todo esto fue tan… -Sollozo- Bill… cuanto lo siento hijo, no te creí… Necesito que me disculpen los dos… yo estuve a punto de… Dios santo- Sollozo- Por fav…-_

_-Basta madre… Tú no tuviste la culpa de nada, esto simplemente fue una prueba… No tenemos que perdonarte nada… Pase lo que pase tu seguirás siendo nuestra madre… Tom y yo nunca te dejaremos de amar__ por tus errores…-_

_-…- _

Simone no tenia palabras… la respuesta de Bill fue tan inesperada que hasta a mi me sorprendió…

_-…Y-ya regreso…-_

Salió de la habitación acompañada por Gordon quien me hizo una seña que entendí perfectamente…

Me regresé para mirar a Bill, todavía sentía sus manos pero esta vez mucho mas frías…

_-Bill recuéstate… Por favor, quiero que descanses__…-_

_-No quiero dormir…-_

_-Tienes que hacerlo…-_

_-No por favor…-_

_-Descansa que yo me voy a quedar aquí, ok?-_

Una enfermera al ver que el ambiente había mejorado, entró y colocó algo que parecía ser un suero para Bill…

Me giré para encontrarme con los rostros de mis amigos casi tan pálidos como el de mi hermano…

_-Tom… eres mi héroe…-_

_-No seas estúpido Georg!__-_ No pude evitar soltar una carcajada, acercarme a ellos y darles un fuerte abrazo… estaba realmente feliz de verlos…-_ Gracias por cuidarlo…-_

_-No tienes que agradecer nada tonto… Estamos muy contentos de que estén juntos… son un desastre separados- _Esta vez el comentario venia de Andreas-

_-Y dinos… cómo sigues tu?-_ Comentó Gustav…-

_-La verdad… las manchas esas todavía están pero mucho menos… Quisiera ir a otro medico a ver que me dice pero __al parecer es de cuidado…-_

_-No te preocupes Tom, si quieres recuperarte a penas salgas del hospital tendrás que tomar un reposo absoluto y cuando digo absoluto me refiero a solo levantarte cuando tengas que bañarte… Lo que te dio es delicado y mientras más esfuerzos hagas en más riesgo estarás…-_

_-Quien es esta…- _Dijo Georg casi en un murmuro…-

_-Ahg! Cierto! Disculpen… Helena te presento a mis amigos: Andreas, Georg y Gustav y mi hermano Bill…-_

_-Una placer chicos…-_

_-El placer es nuestro…- _Respondieron todos en coro-

-Gracias por todo Helena…- Dije acostándome junto a Bill quien todavía estaba despierto- _por cierto… Necesito saber algo, tu conoces a ese médico…?-_

_-Si… Su verdadero nombre es Lois Milen…-_ Hizo una pausa para tomar aire y continuar…- _Ya es hora de que les cuente toda la verdad…-_

-…- Todos aguardamos en silencio…-

_-Hace casi 19 años mis dos mejores amigos Elizabeth y Thomas Schollen llegaron por un accidente de transito a esta clínica…__ Eran hermanos… gemelos como ustedes… Thomas era el mayor…-_

_-…-_

_- El accidente fue horrible más sin embargo Elizabeth no se vio tan mal como Thomas, él estuvo casi 4 días en terapia intensiva… y un buen tiempo inconsciente… Ellos llevaban la misma relación que llevas tú con Bill- _

-…- El silencio reinaba en la habitación…Y pude notar como Helena hacia un gran esfuerzo por remover sus recuerdos para contarnos la verdad…-

_-Elizabeth velaba por Thomas día y noche…__ Era una gran hermana… realmente lo amaba… Una madrugada yo estaba acompañándola y uno de los médicos de guardia la vio y como si nada le dijo…_ _**"Él no va a despertar… lo sabes verdad? Pierdes tu tiempo…"**__._ _Ella enfureció al escuchar tal comentario pero no dijo nada… Pasaron días… semanas… meses… pero Thomas no despertaba y ella seguía ahí…_ _Un tiempo después nos enteramos que el médico que llevaba el caso de Thomas no era el que nosotros conocíamos, otra persona llevaba el caso personalmente y esta persona era_ _Lois Milen… _

_-…-_

_-Una mañana el cuerpo de Thomas desapareció… Elizabeth casi enloquece de desesperación… nadie le daba respuestas y nadie del hospital se hizo responsable por la desaparición de Thomas. Ese mismo día Milen llegó como si nada y le dijo a Elizabeth que Thomas había muerto… Cosa que ella no creyó, pero este le mostró su cuerpo… Desde ese día mi amiga calló en una profunda depresión… su hermano gemelo había muerto, era algo fundamental para ella y ya no estaba… Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad para despedirse de él…._ _Nunca olvidaré su rostro lleno de tanda soledad… nunca olvidaré la nota que me dejó y sus ultima palabras __**"No puedo existir sin él…"**_

_-…-_

_-Yo lo sabía, Milen estaba enamorado de Elizabeth pero pensé que era algo sin importancia… Era un simple doctor y nada más… 5 días después de la muerte de Thomas Elizabeth fue encontrada sin vida delante de la tumba de su hermano… Fue algo realmente aterrador…-_ Hizo una pausa para tomar aliento_…- Pero mas aterrador fue cuando una de las enfermeras llegó a mi casa y me dijo… __**"Yo no puedo más con esto… Usted tiene que saber que el gemelo fue asesinado…Ese hombre lo hizo… Todo fue una farsa… Él creyó que acabando con el chico su hermana pasaría a tener ojos solo para él…"**_

_-…-_

-…- Pude ver como los ojos se Helena se llenaban de lágrimas…- _…días después esta enfermera fue encontrada sin vida en su departamento… Según la policía la joven se había suicidado… Ya no había manera de comprobar nada…Ya era muy tarde. Pasaron casi 16 años… y decidí vengarme pasara lo que pasara… Llegué a trabajar aquí y luche por ser la asistente de ese maldito y lo logré… Se podría decir Tom que no moriste por suerte… ese hombre tenia pensado acabar contigo de la misma manera que con Thomas…-_

_-Porque…?-_ Bill me tenía las manos fuertemente apretadas…- _Yo… No entiendo. Porqué Tom!? Porqué nosotros…?-_

_-Bien… tal __vez me equivoque pero creo que él vio a Elizabeth en ti y a Thomas en tu hermano… no se realmente que sucedió pero… Quería matar a Tom para quedarse contigo…-_

_-Esto es una locura…-_ Añadió Andreas…-

_-Esa es toda la historia…__-_

_-No puedo creerlo…-_

_-Esto es todo lo que deben de saber. Yo ya me tengo que ir chicos tengo que rendir cuenta de mis actos. Espero estén bien, les deseo mucha felicidad… se la merecen. Y por favor Bill que tu hermano descanse como es debido…-_

_-Gracias… por todo. No sabes cuanto te debo-_ Respondió Bill-

_-No te preocupes…-_

_**Narrador**_

Helena abandonó la sala inmediatamente…

Bill y Tom se dedicaron a descansar mientras venia un médico para que los examinara, Georg, Andreas y Gustav fueron al hotel donde todavía se estaban hospedando y se dedicaron a ordenar un poco, a pesar de que el terror había pasado los gemelos todavía estaban un poco delicados de salud. David por su parte dio un par de semanas libres a los chicos dándose tiempo el mismo para solucionar los problemas que ocasionó todo el alboroto en la prensa y Simone y Gordon se hospedaron en el mismo hotel para cuidar personalmente de sus hijos…

No se supo más nada de Helena y mucho menos de Lois Milen. El hospital fue cerrado y demandado por la disquera con la excusa de que uno de los gemelos se había intoxicado con un medicamento muy peligroso…

_**5**__** días después (Habitación de Bill y Tom)**_

El menor estaba recostada boca abajo en la cama jugando con una de las rastas de su hermano…

_-Tom…-_

_-…-_

_-Tomi…?-_

_-Hmmm…-_

_-No tengo sueño… despiértate…-_

_-Hmmgmmmho…-_

_-Habla bien que no te entiendo…-_

_-…-_

_-Tom…?- _

_-…-_

_-Tomi!!-_

_-Bill…- _

El menor se acercó a pocos centímetros de los labios del mayor con la malicia pintada en el rostro…

_-Me voy a portar mal si no te paras…-_

_-…haz…lo que quieras…-_

_-Ok…-_

El menor se levantó y con sumo cuidado se sentó estratégicamente sobre su hermano quien estaba boca arriba… Se aferró a sus manos, las posó sobre su cabeza y se acerco poco a poco a su rostro… y con mucha delicadeza comenzó a jugar son sus labios, saboreándolos como si fueran el más delicioso dulce reservado solo para él…

_-Bill…-_ El mayor se giró para ver el reloj de la mesa de noche…-

_-…-_ Bill a pesar de que había sido interrumpido estaba feliz de haber cumplido su cometido… Su Tomi ya estaba "despierto"…-

_-Bill… amor mío… son las dos de la mañana… __Y… rayos_…- Tom lo sabía… ya no había vuelta atrás_…- Bill…-_

_-Dime Tomi…-_ Su cara todavía estaba llena de malicia…-

-…- Con un ágil movimiento el mayor invirtió la posición en la que estaba… logrando que su hermano quedara debajo de él…- _Sabes que tienes que responder por tus actos… verdad?-_

_-Lo sé…-_

_-Y que piensas hacer al respecto…?-_

-_Creo que no podré hacer mucho considerando que Georg, Gustav y Andreas están del otro lado de la pared…-_

_-…entonces… porqué me despiertas…?-_

_-No fue mi intención… o bueno, si fue…-_

_-…- _El mayor todavía esperaba una explicación-

_-Tomi… nunca vuelvas a dudar de lo que siento por ti… Pase lo que pase, tú eres lo más importante que tengo en esta vida…-_

_-…- _La respuesta de Bill tomó por sorpresa a Tom_…- Lo siento. No me había disculpado por eso…-_

_-Agh Tom! No tenías porque escribir esa maldita carta… Casi muero sabias? Eres un bruto…-_

-…- A pesar de que las palabras de Bill podían sonar hirientes el mayor no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal actitud…-_ Pareces un bebé…-_

_-Perd…- _

Tom no perdió tiempo para posar sus labios sobre los de su hermano y darle un apasionado beso… Extrañaba ese sabor de boca tan particular y esa noche lo deseaba más que nunca… Se separó unos segundos para tomar aliento…

_-Te amo Bill__… Te amo tanto… no tienes idea…-_

_-Tomi…-_

_-Shhhh… Escucha, por favor…-_ Dijo posando uno de sus dedos sobre su boca…- _Estoy eternamente agradecido con la vida por permitirme ser tu hermano gemelo… Y este sentimiento tan grande que hay dentro de mi, no tendrá otro dueño que no seas tú…-_

_-…-_

_-Permíteme amarte para el resto de mi vida…-_

_-… Tomi-_

_-Permíteme morir de celos cuando alguien te vea con esos malditos ojos que tanto detesto…-_

_-…-_

_-Permíteme estar perdidamente enamorado de ti…-_

_-T-Tomi…yo también te amo…- _Contestó llevando sus brazos al cuello del mayor…-_ Y también estoy feliz por esto. No me arrepiento de nada porque eres lo mejor que tiene mi vida…-_

_-Te adoro…- _

Tom volvió a posar sus labios contra los de Bill pero este de repente se estremeció haciendo que el mayor parara en seco…

_-Disculpa Tomi pero casi olvido para que te desperté…-_

_-Ah?...-_

El menor se levantó y fue hacia donde se encontraba su equipaje, sacó una bolsa y regresó a su cama en segundos…

_-Que te traes entre manos…?-_

_-Tomi… esto lo compré hace mucho… realmente es algo cursi pero no importa porque se que tu lo vas a apreciar mucho…- _El menor hizo una pausa y suspiró para luego sacar de la bolsa una cajita alargada con un hermoso decorado-_ Bien… esto es un regalo para los dos… Se que estaremos juntos por siempre… eso no lo dudo, pero se que habrá momentos en los que tendremos que separarnos por trabajo o cosas así… El punto es…que para esos momentos quiero que lleves esto contigo_…- El menor abrió la cajita y de ahí saco una cadena en plata con un hermoso anillo de oro rosado guindando…-_ Tiene mi nombre… y quiero que la tengas siempre… yo también tengo la mía y obviamente tiene tu nombre…-_Nuevamente suspiró-_ Agh… ya no se que más decir… esto no se me da bien…- _

_-…-_

_-Tom… cuando yo no tengo nada que decir tu tienes que hablar… porque si no me pongo de los nervios hermanito…-_

-…-Tom estaba tan feliz… eran tantas las palabras que quería decir que ninguna se atrevía a salir de su boca…- _Bill…yo… quiero que sepas…-_ Con cada palabra la distancia entre ellos iba disminuyendo-

-…D-dime…?-

-_Que me haces el hombre más feliz sobre esta tierra…Que te amo y no me cansaré de decírtelo-_ Ya no había distancia que acortar… Ahora las palabras eran dichas con cada roce de sus labios…-

-…-

-_Yo que tu me llenaría de orgullo…-_

_-…por…que?-_

_-Tienes al hombre mas deseado a tus pies…-_

_-Jajajaja… Tomi- _Contestó tomando su rostro entre sus manos_…- Yo que tu no estaría tan tranquilo…-_

_-Ah…?-_

_-No se… lo dejo a tus perversos pensamientos…- _

Y con esto el menor tomó la cadena que pertenecía a su hermano y se la puso… y de igual manera guindó la suya sobre su cuello…

_-Hasta mañana…- _Dijo besando tiernamente su frente…-

_-Qué…?-_

_-Si Tomi… hora de dormir… los chicos no han dormido bien en estos días cuidándonos… y creo que se merecen una noche tranquila-_

_-__ … pero… Bill-_

_-Pero nada Tom… hasta mañana- _Y con esto último apagó las luces de la habitación-

Tom no refutó la decisión de su hermano, solo se dedicó a disfrutar el momento…ya llegaría su oportunidad para tomar una dulce venganza. Desde esa noche en adelante cada segundo de sus vidas sería más valioso que nunca ya que una nueva etapa daba comienzo… Y si antes gritaron para demostrarle al mundo de lo que eran capaces… esta vez no será la excepción, algún día el mundo se dará cuenta que el amor es el sentimiento con más fuerza en este mundo y que es capaz de romper las cadenas que atan al pensamiento humano.

_-Te amo…-_

_-Yo te amo más…-_ Contestó en la penumbra de la noche mientras se aferraba a su cuerpo para encontrar ese calor que estuvo a punto de perder…- Descansa Tomi…-

-…-

_**Fin**_


	26. Agradecimientos

_**Dios! Por fin!!! Estoy tan feliz :D!! Y se que ustedes también, espero les haya gustado mi fic, espero disfrutaran cada palabra y cada momento leído. Tengo que darles gracias por sus reviews, fueron la base que tuve para terminar esta historia, cada uno de sus comentarios me dio ánimos e ideas para escribir. Son fantásticos!!! Los estimo mucho, mil gracias por todo, mil gracias por leer!**_

**_Agradecimientos especiales:_**

**_ Helena: mi bruja mil gracias xD porque durante el fic no te terminaste lanzando a las vias del metro!_**

**_Martis: Gracias por tus comentarios y por ese apoyo!! Te quiero! _**

**_Jeanette: Gracias por leer y por ese entuciasmo!_**

**_Andy: Gracias por leer y por colaborar con nuestros niños en comun y su relación!_**


End file.
